Maide Suresi/RBT/4
Yüce Meali: 8 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 8 Kıssîs (ve keşişlerin) Özellikleri 8 Göz Yaşlan Dökerler 8 Sâlihlerden Olmayı istemek 9 Cennetler Var 9 Kâfirler 9 Ezelî Saadet 9 Kötülükten Dönüp Hakka Yönelmenin Sırrı 9 Hikâye (hakkı görebilmek) 10 Belkis îmân Etti 10 Hakkı Görmek 10 Tasavvufî Manâlar 10 Helâli Haram Kılmayın 11 Helali Haram Etmeyin 11 Aşırı Gitmeyin 11 Helâl Rızk 11 Tayyib (Hoş) Şeyler 11 İmân Takva 12 Rızkların Kefili Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleridir 12 Sebeb-i Nüzul 12 Oruç Nefsi Dizginler 13 İslâm'da Ruhbanlık 14 Camide Namazı Beklemek 14 Mala Sahip Olmanın Fazileti 14 Evli Olmanın Faziletf 14 Evlâda Sahip Olmanın Fazileti 14 Et Yemek? 15 Sünnet İle Amel 15 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Tavuk Eti Yemesi 15 Karpuz ve Hurma Yemeleri 15 Kalb ve Dimağın Kuvvetlenmesi 15 Ruhbâniyetin Zararları 16 Dünya ve Âhiretin Kazanılması 16 Mutedil Olmak 16 Mürşid-i Kâmiller ve Riyazet 16 Yeminler 16 Yemin-i Lağiv 16 Yemin-i Gamûs 17 Yemin-i Mün'akide 17 On Miskini Yedirmek 17 On Miskini Giydirmek 17 Köle Azâd Etmek 18 Kefaret Olarak Azat Edilemeyen Köleler 18 Üç Gün Oruç Tutmak 18 Yemini Bozmanın Caiz Olduğu Yerler 19 Münakide Yeminler 19 Muhafazası Vacip Olan Yemin 19 Bozulması Vacip Olan Yemin 19 Bozulması Daha Faziletli Olan Yemin 19 Muhafaza Edilmesi Daha Faziletli Olan Yeminler 19 Ciddiyeti ve Şakaları Bir Olan Şeyler 19 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 20 Vaktini Zayi Etme 21 İleride Yaparım Düşüncesine Kapılma 21 Hak Pınarına Sabretmek 21 Sâdık Olan Talibin Vazifesi 21 İçki Kumar Ve Fal 22 Tefsîr-i Şerifi 22 : İçki 22 Kumar 22 Putlar 22 Fal Taşlan 22 Rics 23 İçki ve Kumar Düşmanlığın Kaynağıdır 23 İçkinin Doğurduğu Düşmanlık 23 Kumar Ve İçki 23 İçki ve Kumarın Manevî Zararları 24 Namaz Dinin Direğidir 24 fçkinin Haram Kılınma Zamanı 24 Ailâh'a ve Resulüne ftaat Edin 24 İçki İçenlerin Âhiretteki Hâli 25 İçkiden Dolayı Lanetlenen Şahıslar 25 İçki İçene Kız Verilmez 25 Tasavvufî Manalar 25 Kumar İnsanı Saptırır 26 Put nedir 26 Fal Taşlan ve Kısmet Zarları Nedir? 26 Şeytan ve Habis Ameller 26 Habibullah 27 Mahbûbiyet Makamı 27 Îhsân 27 Zilhiccenin tik On Günü ihsan 28 İyilik ve İhsan 28 Hikâye (İyilik ve sadaka) 28 Av Ve Hükümleri 28 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 29 Sebeb-i Nüzul 29 Av İmtihanı 29 Elle Tutulan ve Mızraklara Konan Av ile İmtihan 29 Av İmtihanın Manâsı 30 Allah'ın Bilmesi ? 30 Haddini Tecâvüz Edenler 30 İmtihan ve Cezası 30 Tasavvufî Manâlar 31 Hak Yoldan Dönenlerin Azabı 31 Altın Her Yerde Altındır 31 Sadık Talebenin Vazifeleri 31 Nefsin Islâhı 32 Hikâye olunur. 32 Sofunun Hastalığı Olan Zehir 32 Ihrâm ve Av 32 Haremin Hudutları 32 İhrâmlımn Öldürdüğü av 33 Av Hayvanını bilerek Öldürürse 33 Misli Ne Demektir? 33 Neam Kelimesi 33 El-adlü 34 Ceza Hissedilmelidİr 34 İntikam Kelimesinin Manâsı 35 Allah Korkusu 35 Ne Ekersen 0 çıkar 35 Tasavvufî ve İşârî Manâlar 35 Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: 37 Deniz Avı Helâldir 37 Deniz Avı Nedir? 37 Deniz Avları Üç Kısımdır 37 Deniz Hayvanları iki Kısımdır 37 Denizde Yaşayanlar 38 Denizin Yiyecekleri 38 İhramlı Olanlara Av 38 Cennet'e aşık Olan 39 Ölümün Kolaylığı İçin 39 iman ve Taat Yolu 39 İki Âlemin Kurtuluşu 39 Tasavvuf? Manâlar 39 Ka'be Beytullah 40 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 40 Kabe'nin Rükünleri 41 Kabe'nin Hakikatte Üçgen Olmasının Sırrı 41 Beyt-i Haram 41 Kabe'nin Hürmeti 42 Toprak 42 Harem Ayı 43 Mukaddes vakitler 43 Zilhicce Ayında Olan Bazı Hadiseler 43 Zilhicce Ayında Oruç 43 Zilhiccenin Dokuzuncu Günü Duası 43 Kurban 44 Kurban Kesmekten Maksat? 44 Kurban Bayramı Gününde Hacılar 44 Kalaid 44 Gerdanlıklarla Gelen Emniyet Çemberi 45 Allah Gafurdur ve Azabı Şiddetlidir 45 Tebliğden Sonra Özür 45 Allah Gizli ve Aşikârı Bilir 45 Gizlilik ve Aşikârlık Birdir 46 Tasavvuf? Manâlar 46 Beytü'l-Harâm İsmi 46 Haram Ayı 46 Hediyy Kurbanı 46 Murdar ve Temiz Şeyler 47 Sebeb-i Nüzul 47 Neshedîlen Hüküm 47 iyi ile Kötü Eşit Değildir 48 Helâl ve Haram Bir Değildir 48 Tasavvufa Göre Temiz ile Murdar 48 Zekâtı Verilmeyen Mal Habîstir 48 Mümin ve Kâfir Misâli 48 Kötü ve İyi Ahlak 49 Nefis Kargasının Gideceği Yer 49 Nefsin Mal Sevgisi 49 Faydalı İlimler 49 Öğrenilecek İlimler 49 Salih Ameller 50 Te'vilât-i Necmiyye' den... 50 Habîs Olan Şeylerin Çokluğu 50 Saf Akıl ve Felah 50 Takva Nedir? 50 Mevlevi Hazretlerinin Vasiyetleri 51 Sidiğin Aslı 51 Yersiz Suâller 51 Tesîr-i Şerifi: 51 Sebeb-i Nüzul 51 Sebeb-i Nüzul Hakkında Başka Bir Rivayet 52 Eşyanın Hakikati 52 Gizli Şeyleri Sormak 52 Af 52 Boş Sual 53 Ebû Salebe (r.h.) buyurdular: 53 Bahtlı Kimse 53 Hikaye (Sükût ve Konuşmak) 53 Faydasız Konuşanlar 53 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 54 Allah Adına Yalan Söyleyenler 56 CâhİlIyet Haramları 56 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 56 "Bahîre," 56 Sâibe Nedir? 56 Vasile Nedir? 57 Hâm Nedir? 57 Allah'a İftira 57 Amr ibni Lühay 57 Dini Tahrif Edenler 57 Kitap ve Sünnete Karşı Direnmek 58 Câhilleri Taklit 58 Hakikat Ehli İle Olmak 58 Âhir Zamanın Deccâlîeri 58 Derviş Kıyafetinde Eşkıya 59 Tasavvufî Manâlar 59 Vücûdu Tahrif 59 Kalenderlik 60 Şeriat Kaydından Yoksun 60 Haramları Helal 60 Yıkıcılar 61 Başkalarının Sapıklığı Size Zarar Vermez 61 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 61 Sebeb-i Nüzul 61 Dönüş Allah'adır 61 Ameller Haber Verilecek 62 İyiliği Emretmek 62 Gücü nispetinde 62 Hazret-i Ebû Bekir(r.a.)in Bir Hutbesi 62 Küfründen Korkulanlar 62 Gel Sözüne Kulak Ver 63 İyiliği Emretmek Farzdır 63 Zaman ve Yerine göre 63 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 63 Mürşid-i Kâmil Olmadan 63 Şeyh Nasıl Olunur? 64 Şeyhlik Miras Yoluyla Geçmez 64 Ölüm Anında Vasiyet 65 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 65 Sebeb-i Nüzul 65 şahadet ve Şahitlik 66 İki Kişi Kimlerdir? 67 Şahitlerin Sayısı 67 Şehit Kimdir? 67 Müslüman Şahitler 67 Sizden Olmayan Şahitler 68 Yemin İçin Hususi Vakit Var mı? 68 Yeminde Zaman ve Zemin 68 Şahitliği Gizlemek 69 Şahitlerin Yalanı 69 Yalan Yere Şahitlik 71 Dinleyin Fasık Olmayın 71 Şahit Olabilmenin Yollan 71 Şahitliğin Caiz Olabilmesinin Yollan 71 Şahitliğin Faydası 71 Şahitlere Saygı ve Değer Verin 72 Şahitlikten Kaçınmak Caiz mi? 72 Hadlerde Şahitlik 72 Yalan Yere Yemin 72 Doğruluk Yolunu iste 72 Emâneti Sahibine Vermek 72 Hıyanet Rezilliktir 72 Ezelî Hüküm 73 Peygamberlerin Toplanması 73 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 73 Sualin Hikmeti 73 Gerçek İlim Sahibi Allah'tır 73 Akılların Başta Gittiği Yer 74 Feze-i Ekber Cehenneme Girmektir 74 Dehşetli Gün 74 İtibâr Sonucadır 74 Dönenler 74 Ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın Şâhidliği 75 Kahhâr Sıfatının Tecelli Etmesi 75 Ariflerin Kıyameti 75 İsa Aleyhisselam 76 Tefsiri şerifi 76 İsa Aleyhisselâm'a Verilen Nimetler 76 Ruhu'I-Kudüs 76 Beşikte Konuşması 76 Hazret-i Meryem ve İsa Aleyhisselâm'a Mahsus Nimetler 77 Kehl 77 Isâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Âhir Zamanda Nüzulü 77 Kİtab ve Hikmet Öğretilmesi 78 İsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Çamurdan Kuş Yapması 78 Yarasa Kuşunun 78 Mü'cizeye Sihir Dediler 78 İsa Alehisselâm ve Hastalar 79 Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: 79 Ölüleri Diriltmesi 79 İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Duası 79 Hikâye 80 Hikmet 81 Evliyâ'nın Dua ve Bedduları 81 Peygamber ve Evliya Duaları 82 Kâmil Derviş'in Fena ve Bekası 82 Havariler 82 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 82 Havari Kelimesi 82 Havarilerin Meslekleri 83 Maide 83 Edep'ten Yoksun Bir Sual 83 Allah'a Karşı Edepsizlik 83 Düşük Himmet 84 Dinî Fayda 84 Mâide Nedir? 84 Üzerinde Yemek Yenilen Şeyler 84 îsa Alöyhisselâm'in Havarilere Cevâbı 84 Havarilerin Muradları 84 Kalbleri Tatmin 85 İsa Aleyhisselâmın Duası 85 Allahümme 85 Pazar Günü 85 Nankörlük Eden 86 Sofranın Keyfiyeti ve Mâhiyeti 86 Tasavvufı Manâlar 87 Hayâlin Surete Bürünmesi 87 İnsan Huy Ve Ahlakı Üzere Haşr Olunur 87 Marifet Hakikatları 88 Zât ve Sıfat Nimetleri 88 Dört Kavmin Bayramı 88 Müslümanların Üç Bayramı 88 Cuma Günü Hadiseleri 89 Cuma Günü 89 Cuma Namazı ve Nafile Hac 89 Ramazan-ı Şerif Bayramı 91 Kurban Bayramı 91 En Büyük Bayram 92 Rabbi Görme 92 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 92 Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın Dini Tevhîd Diniydi 92 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 93 Ebû Suûd Efendiden.. 93 Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden... 93 Hıristiyanlan Azarlamak 94 Kıyamette Kâfirler 94 Müşâkaie Sanatı 94 Allâhü Teâlâ İçin Zât Kelimesi 94 Allâhü Teâlâ Gayiblara Vakıftır 95 Azab ve Mağfiret 95 Müşriklere Mağfiret Yok 95 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'in Ağlaması 96 Sâdıklar 96 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 96 Allah'ın Rızâsı 97 Mülk Allâhındır 97 Şirk Koşanlar 97 Yafan ve Riya 97 Zâhid Görünüp... 98 Doğruluk 98 Hikâye (Hıristiyan Genç) 98 Selâm Olsun 99 Yüce Meali: Peygamber'e indirileni dinledikleri zaman da, gözlerini görürsün ki, âşinâ çıktıkları haktan yaşlar dolup boşanarak "Yâ Rabbena!" derler; "inandık, imân getirdik. Şimdi sen bizi şahadet getirenlerle beraber yaz.83 Hem biz niye imân etmeyelim; Allah'a ve bu bize gelen hakka. Bütün emelimiz Rabbimizin bizi sâlihîn zümresinin maiyetine koyması ikenl?"84 Böyle demelerine mukabil, Allah da, kendilerine sevap olarak, altından ırmaklar akar cennetleri verdi; içlerinde muhalled kalmak üzere onlar ki, işte muhsinlere mükâfat odur.85 Küfredip âyetlerimizi tekzib eyleyenler ise, onlar, hep ashab-ı cahîmdirler. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve peygamber'e İndirileni dinledikleri zaman..." "Ve kibretmezler." Kavl-i şerifin üzerine atıftır. Yani bu onların kibirlenmemeleri sebebiyledir. Kıssîs (ve keşişlerin) Özellikleri Çünkü onlar Kur'ân-ı kerim dinledikleri zaman, onların gözleri/ yaşlarla dolar. Bu kavl-i şerif onların (kıssîslerin); 1- Kalblerinin yumuşak olduğuna, delildir. 2- Korkularının şiddetli olduğuna, 3- Hakkı kabul etmeye sürat ile koştuklarına, 4- Ve hakkı kabul etmekten kaçınmadıklarına delildi . 5- "Gözlerini görürsün ki, aşina Göz Yaşlan Dökerler çıktıkları haktan yaşlar dolup boşanır..." Gözleri yaşlarla dolar, demektir. Gözlerin yaşlarla dolmasından ve dökülmesinden "boşanıyor" fiili, istiare yoluyla kullanıldı. "Göz yaşında," kelimesi, "boşanıyor" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Gaye'nin ibtidâsı içindir. Manâsı: Gözlerinde çok yaşlar boşalır, demektir. Bu rüyet, görmek manasınadır. "boşanıyor" cümlesi, rrie-f ûl'den hâldir. "Aşina çıktıkları haktan dolayı..." Birinci, (yani 'da ki) Gaye'nin ibtjdâsı içindir. Bir mahzûf a taalluk etmektedir. "Göz yaşında," kelimesinden hâldir. ikinci, ise "tanıdıkları şey" kavl-i şerifinde bulunan ism-i mevsûl beyân içindir. Yani onların (bu göz yaşlan) hakkı tanımalarından kaynaklanmaktadır. Hakkı tanımalarından başlamaktadır. (İşte onların göz yaşları) bundan hâsıl olup ve bu sebeple hâsıl olmaktadır. Sanki (mukadder bir suâl ile) denildi: -"Kur'ân-ı kerimi dinledikleri ve işittikleri zaman ne diyorlardı?" (Cevaben denildi:) "Yâ Rabbena!" derler; "inandık, imân getirdik?" Bu Kur'ân-ı kerime imân ettik. "Şimdi sen bizi şahadet getirenlerle beraber yaz." Bizi, Kur'ân-ı kerimin hak olduğuna şahitlik edenlerden eylel Âminî "Hem biz niye," Yani bize ne oldu ki,; "İmân etmeyelim Allah'a," Bizim için" kelimesinde bulunan zamirden hâldir. Yani mü¬minlerin gayri olarak, demektir, inkârın tevcihi, sebep ve müsebbip ile beraber olduğu halde... "Ve bu bize gelen hakka..." Ism-i Celâl üzerine atıftır. Yani niye Allah'a ve bize gelen hakka imân etmeyelim?" demektir. . "Bize geldi" fiilin failinden hâldir. Yani hak cinsinden olduğu halde bize geldi, demektir. Gaye'nin ibtidâsı içindir. "Bize geldi" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Burada zikredilen "Hak"dan murad, Bârı Teâlâ (yüce yaratıcı olan Cenâb-ı Allâh)fır. Sâlihlerden Olmayı istemek "Ve bütün emelimiz rabbimizin bizi sâlihîn zümresinin maiyetine koyması iken!?" Mezkûr zamirden başka bir hâldir. Hâlin isim cümlesi olması için, mübtedâ takdir olundu. Yani: Bizler, sâühlerin sohbetinden başka bir şeyi ümit etmezken hangi şey bize hâsıl olur. Çünkü müspet olan fiili muzâri vav ile beraber hâl vaki olmaz. Ancak mübtedâ nm takdiriyle tevflli olursa, hâl vaki olur. Cennetler Var "Allah da, kendilerine sevap olarak verdi." Kendilerine verdi ve kendilerini mükâfatlandırdı. (Ne sebebiyle?) "Böyle demelerine karşılık..." İtikatlarını söylemekten, demektir. "Aşina çık¬tıkları haktan dolayı..." kavl-i şerifi bunun delilidir. "Cennetler," Bostanlar var. "Altından ırmaklar akar." Ağaçlarının, meskenlerinin, çardak ve odalarının altında; su, bal, şarap ve süt ırmakları akar. "İçerinde muhalled kalmak üzere işte bu." Bu sevap, "Muhsinlere mükâfattır." Onlar ki nazar ve amelleri güzeldirler. Veya işlerinde ihsan ve güzelliği alışkanlık haline getirenlerdir. Kâfirler "Ve ° küfredip âyetlerimizi tekzib eyleyenler ise,'1 Ve bunun (yani küfür) üzerine ölenler ise... Allah'ın âyetlerini yalanlamak, küfürden bir çeşit olmasıyla beraber; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini yalanlayanların, küfredenler (kâfirler) üzerine atfedilmesi; bundan yalanlayanların hallerinin beyân etmeyi kast etmesinden dolayıdır. l "Onlar, hep ashab-ı cahîmdirler." (2/429) Tutuşturulmuş şiddetli ateş ehlidirler. Ezelî Saadet Onlar (bu âyet-i kerimelerde sözü edilen kişiler) 1- Hayvan, 2- Canavar, 3- Ve şeytanî olarak Vasıflandılar ve perdeleriyle örtündükleri için, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri onları (hakkı işitmekten) sağır etti (doğru görmekten) kör etti. (İşte bundan dolayı) onlar, işittiler de işitmediler; müşahede ettikleri (baktıkları) halde görmediler. Bu, "Ben sizin Rabbinİz değil miyim?" kelâmını kendilerine işittirip, buna cevap vermeye muvafık kıldığı; ve hatta Rububiyetini müşahede edip; "Evet (Sen bizim Rabbimizsin)! Biz buna şahidiz!" dediler. Yine burada da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine kelâmını işittirdi. Ve onlara kelâmının hakikatini bellettirdi. (Bunun üzerine bu mutlu ve kutlu insanlar) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine müştak oldular. Onların kalbleri, "misâk" anında müşahede ettiklerini hatırladı. Ve ağladılar. Şevk ve aşk ağlaması ve marifet ağlaması ile ağladılar.... Kötülükten Dönüp Hakka Yönelmenin Sırrı Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Zatında bu kötü huy, aslî değildir. Yoksa aslî ve kötü olan ebediyen münkerdir. (Bunlar ezelî saadetten mahrumdurlar.,.) Kimde kötü huy ariyet ve geçici olarak bulunursa, 0 kişi, kötülüğünü ikrar ederek, tövbe eder. (Tevbe eden ise hiç günah işlememiş gibidir...) Adem AleyhisselânYın zellesi (hataya düşmesi) eğreti olduğundan, Hemen Hakka yöneldi ve tövbe etti. Muhakkak ki şeytanın günahı aslî olduğundan, Ona tövbe yolu gam ile kapandı. " Hikâye (hakkı görebilmek) Hikâye olundu. Sultanın biri, Bâyezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin kabrini ziyaret etti. Bâyezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin ashabına {mürit ve talebelerine) onun halini sordu. Onlar: -"Bâyezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerini gören cehennem ateşine girmez!" dediler. Sultan: -"Ebû Cehfl, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmesiyle beraber; cehennem ateşine girecektir. Senin şeyhin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerinde (bir makama sahip) değildir..." dedi. Talebe buyurdu: -"Ey Sultân! Ebû Cehfl, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmedi. Belki o, Ebû Talib'in yetimini gördü. Eğer Ebû Cehfl, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmüş olsaydı; elbette ona imân ederdi, cehennem ateşinden kurtulurdu ve irfan nuruyla nurlanırdı..." dedi. Belkis îmân Etti Belkıs imân etti. Belkıs, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın mektubunu gördüğünde, kavmi (vezir ve danışmanlarıyla) meşveret yaptı. Kavmi; -"Biz onunla savaşırız!" dediler. Beİkıs; -"Süleyman Aleyhisselâm peygamberlik iddia ediyor. Peygamberler, Allah'ın çok kerim ve değerli kullarıdırlar. Onlarla hiç bir kimse savaşamaz..." dedi. Beikis, imtihandan sonra Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a imân etti Hakkı Görmek Mevlânâ (k.s.) buyurdular: Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, seslenince, Bütün Sebe kuşları kendisine meylettiler. Sadece canı ve kanadı olmayan kuşlar. Veya balık gibi aslında dilsiz ve sağır olanlar ona meyledemediler. Hayır, yanıldım! Sağır da olsa o, Hakka itaat edince. Hakkın vahyi onu duyar hale getirir. Belkıs, can-u gönülden yola çıkmaya niyetlendi. Kayıp olan zamanına üzüldü. Âşıkların ismi, namı, şöhreti, şanı, ân ve hayayı terk ettikleri gibi; O da hemen malı mülkü ve mevkii terk etti. O işveli cariye ve köleleri; Gözüne kokmuş soğan gibi görünmeye başladı. Köşkler, bahçeler, güzelim havuzlar; Aşk yüzünden külhan misali görünüyordu. Aşk coşup gönlü kapladığı zaman, Güzel şeyleri göze çirkin gösterir. Zümrüdü bile pırasa gibi değersiz kılar. İşte aşk gayretinin; v "lâ-yoktur" manâsı budur. Ona, "Ondan başka ilâh yoktur," kelimesinin nuru şahittir,.. Aşk sana ayı bile kara bir çömlek gibi gösterir." Tasavvufî Manâlar Bil ki: Muhakkak ilmî âlemde muvafık olan muvafık oldu. Bu aynî müşahede âleminde muvaffakiyet buna göre cereyan etti. Sonra elbette ebed tarafından bu durum üzere olmak gerekir. Ta ki manevî rızklarla beraber sûrî ve hissî cennete girinceye kadar... Orada daimî kalacaklardır. İşte bu hâl, bu tohumun meyvesidir. Bu ziraatın ve harsin (ekinin) mahsûlüdür. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Böyle demelerine mukabil, Allah da, kendilerine sevap olarak, altından ırmaklar akan cennetleri verdi; içlerinde muhalled kalmak üzere onlar ki, işte muhsinlere mükâfat odur. Mü'mine düşen vazife, yakîni tahsil etmek için etmelidir. Ve dünyevî cennete girmelidir. marifettir. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: Âcil mücâhede cennet, ilâhî -"Aşina oldukları (ve tanıdıkları) haktan dolayı...." Böylece kul, uzaklık ve ayrılık ateşinden kurtulurlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Küfredip âyetlerimizi tekzib eyleyenler ise, onlar, hep ashab-ı cahîmdirler. Helâli Haram Kılmayın Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenleri Allah'ın size helâl kıldığı nimetlerin hoşlarını kendinize haram etmeyin, aşın da gitmeyin. Çünkü, Allah aşırı gidenleri sevmez.87 Hem Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyin, hem de kendisine mü'min bulunduğunuz Allah'tan KorKun. Helali Haram Etmeyin "Ey o bütün SİZ6 h6lâl klId'9' ""netlerin hoşlar.n. haram etmeyin. "Ey o bütün imân edenler "Haram etmeyin." (neyi?) "Nimetlerin hoşlarını..." "Allah helâl kıldı..." "Size..." Yani, temiz ve kendisinden lezzet aldığınız şeyleri kendi nefsinize mani olmayın. Haramların men edilmesi gibi. Aşırı Gitmeyin "Ve aşırı da gitmeyin," Size helâl kılınanların hududunu haram ederek helal şeylere tecâvüz etmeyin. (2/430) Muhakkak ki AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin helal kıldığını haram kılmak; AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldığını da helal kılmaktır... Veya temiz ve helal şeyleri yemek (ve kullanmakta) israf etmeyin, demektir. Çünkü israf, harama tecâvüz etmektir. Haram olan şeyleri yemek gibi. "Çünkü, Allah aşırı gidenleri sevmez." AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hududuna tecâvüz etme hususunda, kendi nefislerine zulmeden ve aşırılık ameline, razı olmaz... Helâl Rızk "Hem Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyin." Size helal kılınan şeyleri yiyin ve Allah'ın size Rızk olarak verdiği temiz şeyleri yiyin. "Helâl," kelimesi "yiyin" fiilinin mefulüdür. "Allah in size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden..." cümlesi, ondan hâldir. Nekre olduğu için üzerine takdim olundu. Tayyib (Hoş) Şeyler Abdullah bin Mübarek (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Helâl, onun veçhiyle (şeriat yönünden helal kabul edilip) alınan şeylerdir. Tayyib (temiz) şeyler ise kendisiyle gıdalanan ve nemalanan şeylerdir. Ama kendisiyle gıdalanılmayan toprak ve çamur gibi camid şeyler ise mekruhturlar. Ancak tedavî yönünden olması hariç.... İmân Takva "Ve hem de kendisine mü'min bulunduğunuz Allah'tan korkun." Emredilen Vasiyetin tekididir. - . Çünkü Hem Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyin." Kavl-i şerifi, eğer burada kendisinden murad edilen ibâhe ve helal kılmak ise; ancak helâlin yenilmesinin mubah kılınması; zıddının haram kılınmasını ifâde eder. Kendisinden istifâde edilen tahrimin te'kidi, "Ve Allah'tan korkun." Kavl-i şerifinden anlaşılmaktadır. Yine ilâveten şu kavl-i şerif ziyâde kılındı: "Ve hem de kendisine mü'min bulunduğunuz (Alİah'a....)" Bunu daha da te'kid etmektedir. Çünkü imân kendisinden nehiy olunan şeye son vermeyi gerektiren takvayı ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldığı hudutları tecâvüz etmemeyi icap ettirir. Rızkların Kefili Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleridir İmam Fahreddîn-i Râzî (r.h.) hazretleri (tefsir-i kebirinde) buyurdular: "Hem Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyin!" kavl-İ şerifi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin her bir kimsenin (bütün mahlukatın) rızkını tekeffül ettiğine (üzerine aldığına) delâlet eder. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, herkesin rızkını tekeffül etmemiş olsaydı; "Hem Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyin!" buyurmazdı. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızka kefil olduğuna göre, Rızk için çok aşın bir talep ve hırs peşinde olmamak lazım. Bu konuda mübalağa etmemelidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kefalet, teminât ve ihsanına güvenilmelidir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri çok kerimdir. Vaadinden dönmekten münezzehtir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Allah'tan korkun! Rızkı talep etme konusunda güzel (ve helal yollardan) elde edin!" buyurdular." Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Biz fakr-u kanaat yüzü suyunu dökmeyiz! Padişaha söyleyerek... (Ondan Rızk istemeyiz) Rızkımız ezelde takdîr olunmuş..." Sâib (r.h.) buyurdular: Bir adam aşık ise eğer, onun Rızk peşinde koşması gerekmez! Olmaz niçin mi? Bir yerde buğday ekersen Orada ekinler fışkırır... Sebeb-i Nüzul Tefsîr ehli (müfessirler) buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir gün Vaaz ettiler ve kıyameti anlattılar. Korkutma işini tebliğ ettiler. İnsanlar, ondan ayrıldıklarında ağladılar. Sahabelerden on kişi, Osman bin Maz'ûn el-Cümhî'nin evinde toplandılar. Müşavere ettiler. Bu sahabeler, 1- Ruhbanlık etmeyi, 2- Yün elbise giymeyi 3- Abâ (kaba elbiseler) giymeyi. 4- Karalara bürünmeyi, 5- Zekerlerini (tenasül aletlerini) kesmeyi. 6- İğdiş olmayı, 7- Bütün seneyi oruçlu geçirmeyi, 8- Geceleri ta sabahlara kadar kıyam ve namazla geçirmeyi, 9- Asla yatağın üzerine yatıp uzanmamayı, 10- Et yememeyi, 11 - Et yağı yememeyi 12- Yağlı ve leziz yemekler yememeyi, 13- Kadınlara asla yaklaşmamayı, 14- Koku sürünmemeyi, 15- (Soğuk su içmemeyi.) 16- (Bundan böyle iş, sanat, ziraat ve ticâretle uğraşmamak) 17- Ve (bundan böyle) yeryüzünde seyahat etmek konusunda ittifak ettiler.... Bu sahabelerin bu kararlan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ulaştı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (hemen) Osman bin Maz'ûn (r.a.) hazretlerinin evine geldi. Kendisine tesadüf etmedi. Onun hanımı Ümmü Hakîm ki bu kadın şahabının adı Havle idi ve o Attâr (kokucu) idi. (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri Havle r.a. hazretlerine) buyurdu: -"Senin kocan ve arkadaşlarından bana ulaşan haber doğru mu?" diye sordu. Kadıncağız. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı yalan söylemek istemedi ve kocasının haberini (ve sırrını) ortaya koymayı da istemedi (bunun için şöyle cevâp verdi:) -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Eğer Kendisi sana söylediyse doğrudur!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri döndü. Osman bin Maz'ûn (r.a.) hazretleri, evine geldiğinde, hanımı, ona Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin evlerine kadar geldiğini bildirdi. Osman bin Maz'ûn hemen Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu durumu ona sordu. 0; -"Evet! (İşittikleriniz doğrudur ya Resûlallah)! dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Amma hiçbir zaman ben bunu size emretmedim! Muhakkak ki nefsinizin sizin üzerinizde hakkı vardır. Oruç tutun! Iftâr edin! (Gecenin bir kısmında) kalkın (namaz kılın), Uyuyun! Muhakkak ki ben kıyam ederim, uyurum, oruç tutarım, iftar ederim, et yerim, yağ yerim, kadınlara da yaklaşırım, kim benim sünnetimden yüz çevirirse, (sünnetimden dönüp onunla amel etmezse) o kişi benden değildir," buyurdu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabını topladı, onlara bir hutbe okudu ve buyurdu: -"Kadınları, yemekleri, kokuları, uyku ve dünyevî şehvetleri kendilerine haram kılan kavmin hâli nicedir? Amma muhakkak ki ben size, kıssîsîn (keşişler) ve rahipler olmanızı emretmedim. Muhakkak ki benim dinimde, et yemeyi ve kadınları terk etmek ve manastırlar edinmek (bir yere kapanıp orada ibâdet etmek) yoktur. Benim ümmetimin seyahati oruçtur. Ümmetimin ruhbanlığı ise cihat ve mücâhede'dir. Ey ümmet ve ashabım! Allah'a ibâdet edin! Ona hiçbir şeyi şirk koşmayın! Haccedin! . Umre yapın! Namaz kılın! Zekat verin! Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu tutun! . İstikâmetinizi düzeltin! Dosdoğru olun ki size de doğru davranılsin! Muhakkak ki sizden önce olan ümmetler, helak oldular. Onların helak olmalarına şiddet sebep oldu. Onlar, dinlerini zorlaştırdılar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onların üzerine zorlaştırdı. İşte bu kiliseler ve manastırlar onların kalıntılarıdır (ve onlardan arta kalan şeylerdir...)" işte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. (2/431) Ey o bütün imân edenler! Allah'ın size helâl kıldığı nimetlerin hoşlarını kendinize haram etmeyin, aşırı da gitmeyin. Çünkü, Allah aşırı gidenleri sevmez. Hem Allah'ın size merzûk kıldığı nimetlerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyin, hem de kendisine mü'min bulunduğunuz Allah'tan korkun." Oruç Nefsi Dizginler Rivayet olundu: Osman bin Maz'ûn (r.a. hazretleri bir gün) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Ve: -"Muhakkak ki benim nefsim bana, iğdiş (hadım) olmamı söylüyor?" (İçime iğdiş olmak doğuyor?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Dur Ey Osman! Muhakkak ki ümmetimin hadımlaşması oruçtur." İslâm'da Ruhbanlık Mesnevî'de buyuruidu: Papazlaşma! Kendini hadım etme! iğdiş olmaî İffet ve şehvetten kaçılacak yerde... Hevâ-ü hevesler olmadıkça, heveslerin nehy edilmesi mümkün değildir. (Bu) ölülerle savaşmanın mümkün olmadığı gibidir ... "Yiyin" emri, şehvet için sana bir tuzaktır. Sonra ki, "İsraf etmeyin" emri de iffettir. Çünkü sen sabrın külfetine katlanmadıkça, Karşılığında da bir şart bir mükafat hasıl olmaz. O şart ve o mükafat ne güzeldir. Bir karşılık ki gönüi okşar, Cân'a cân katar... Camide Namazı Beklemek Osman bin Maz'ûn (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Ya resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Dağların üzerinde ibâdetler edip, rahip olmak geliyor içimden?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) buyurdular: -"Dur! Ey Osman! Ümmetimin rahipliği mescitte namaz vaktini beklemek için oturmalarıdır..." Mala Sahip Olmanın Fazileti (Osman bin Maz'ûn r.a. hazretleri): -"Ya ResûlaİIah (s.a.v.)! Malımın1 hepsini çıkarıp dağıtmak geliyor içimde (ne buyurursunuz)?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Yavaş ol! Ey Osman! Muhakkak ki sizin bir günden bir güne sadaka vermeniz; senin nefsini, aile ve iyâlini iffetle geçindirmen, miskinlere ve yetimlere merhamet etmen onlara vermen bundan yani bütün malını dağıtmandan daha faziletlidir... (Malının hepsini dağıtma. Malın olsun ki hem sen başkalarına muhtaç olmazsın ve hem de sürekli muhtaçlara yardım etmiş olursun.)..." Evli Olmanın Faziletf (Osman bin Maz'ûn r.a. hazretleri): -"Ya Resûlallah! Muhakkak ki benim nefsim, bana eşim Havle hanımı boşamayı düşürdü. (Eğer müsaade edersen, eşimi boşamak istiyorum?)" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Yavaş ol! Ey Osman! Muhakkak ki benim ümmetimin hicreti, onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine haram kıldığı şeylerden hicret edip kaçmalarıdır. Veya hayatımda bana hicret etmeleridir. Ya da vefatımdan sonra gelip kabrimi ziyaret etmeleridir. Yahut da öldüğünde, geride bir hanım, iki hanım, üç veya dört hanım bırakmalarıdır..." Evlâda Sahip Olmanın Fazileti Osman bin Maz'ûn (r.a.) hazretleri; -"Ya Resûlallah, eşimi boşamayı yasakladın; nefsim bana bir daha cima etmemeyi söylüyor?" dedi. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dur! Ey Osman! Muhakkak ki Müslüman bir kişi, hanımı veya sağ elinin sahip olduğu (cariyesi) ile cima ettiği zaman; eğer bu cimadan kendisine bir çocuk nasip olmazsa; {bile elbette) cennette ona bir hizmetçi olur. Eğer bu elmasında kendisine bir çocuk olur da çocuk kendisinden önce vefat ederse, o çocuk kıyamet gününde onun için ferat (cennette onu bekleyen bir kişi) olur ve kıyamet gününde ona şefaat eder. Eğer kendisinden sonra ölürse, o zamanda kıyamet gününde onun için nur olur..." Et Yemek? Osman bir Maz'ûn (r.a.) hazretleri; -"Ya Resûlalİah (s.a.v.); nefsim bana et yemememi söylüyor?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Yavaş oll Ey Osman! Et yemeyi severim! Bulduğum zaman et yerim! Eğer ben Rabbimden her gün bana et yedirmesini dilesem; elbette Rabbim bana her gün et yedirir!" Sünnet İle Amel Osman bin Maz'ûn (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Nefsim bana bir daha koku sürünmememi söylüyor?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Acele etme! Ey Osman! Muhakkak ki Cebrail Aİeyhisselâm, ara sıra koku sürünmemi bana emretti. Cuma günü ise o hiç bırakılmaz. Ey Osman! Benim sünnetimi terk etme! Sünnetimden yüz çevirme! Kim sünnetimden döner ve sonra tövbe etmeden bu hal üzere ölürse; kıyamet günü melekler, onun yüzünü benim havzumdan çevirirler...." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Tavuk Eti Yemesi Ebû Musa el-Eş'arî (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ben, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, tavuk eti yerken gördüm." Karpuz ve Hurma Yemeleri -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, yaş hurma ve karpuz yerlerken gördüm." -"Hem yer ve hem de takvâli olabilirsin! Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, helâlin yenilmesini kerih (ve çirkin) görmez!" (Sen bunlarla uğraşma yerine bir başını) çevirip bak! I - Anne ve babana birrü ihsanın nasıl? 2- Anne ve babaya iyiliğin! 3- Sıla-i rahme ilgin nasıl? 4- Yakın akrabalarınla ilişkilerin nasıl? 5- Komşuna olan şefkat ve merhamet nasıl? 6- Müslümanlara olan merhamet ve acıman nasıl? 7- Zulüm anında kinini yutkunabiliyor musun? 8- Sana zulmedeni bağışlayabiliyor musun? 9- Sana kötülük edene iyiliğin nasıl? 10- Sabır ve tahammülün nasıl? I1 - Eziyet ve belâlara katlanabiliyor musun? 12- (Takva ve zühd yönünden) sen bunların hükümlerine, un helvasını terk etmeden daha çok muhtaçsın... (Sen ahlakına dikkat et!) (2/432) Kalb ve Dimağın Kuvvetlenmesi Vel-hasıl: Ruhbâniyette ifrat etmek, lezzetlerden tam olarak kaçınmak, helal ve temiz şeyleri terk etmek, (ve et ve helva gibi gıdaları almaktan kaçınmak) temel azalardan; Kalp ve dimağ gibi uzuvlardan zayıflık meydana gelir. Bunlara zayıflık düştüğü vaki olduğu zaman, fikir çöker, fikrin ve dimağın karışıklığı ve ihtilali ile o kişide resen nazariyette taalluk eden kemâlât kayıp olur. Ve böylece o kişiden amelî kuvvetlere taalluk eden kemâlât ve olgunluklar eksilir. Muhakkak ki tamam olması ve kemalları; nazarî kuvvetin kemâlin üzerine bina kılındıkları olgunlukları yıkılır... Ruhbâniyetin Zararları Yine tam ruhbaniyet, 1- Dünyanın harap olması, 2- Hars'ın (ekin ve ziraatın) kesintiye uğraması, 3- Maddî ve manevî kültürlerin yok olması, 4- Neslin kesilmesi vardır... Dünya ve Âhiretin Kazanılması Dünyâ ve âhiretin imâr ve kazanılması; 1 - Ruhbâniyetin terk edilmesi; 2- Marifet, 3- Muhabbet 4- Ve taata devam etmekle olur. İlâhî hikmet, Aliâhü Teâlâ'nın helal kıldığı, temiz ve leziz şeylerinden insanların mahrum kalmamasını gerektirdi. Bu âyet-i kerime bunları beyân ettiği gibi... Mutedil Olmak Lakin bu âyet-i kerimede işaret edilen yine "i'tidârdir. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Ve aşırı gitmeyin!" Mürşid-i Kâmiller ve Riyazet l'tidal, kendisine ulaşılan (ve yenilen şeylerde) ve riyazette cidden iyi ve övgüye layıktır. Bundan dolayı mürşid-i kamilleri görürsün, işinin başında (bazı mürit ve talebelerine), et, et yağı, (leziz yemekleri), cima (ve bundan başka bazı dünyevî lezzetleri) terk etmelerini emrederler. Lakin bu terk etme işi. (o müridin) mizacına göre itidal üzere olmaktadır. Muhakkak ki tabiatın ıslahında riyazetin büyük bir tesiri vardır. Riyazet, suluk babında cidden mühim bir iştir. Mutlak olarak riyazeti terk etmede zahir erbabının dayanağı ve tutunacakları bir delil yoktur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Osman bin Maz'ûn (r.a.) hazretlerine olan Vasiyet ve emirlerinde gerçekten bu işin cümlesine işaret etti. Bunu anla ve doğru yola irşâd bul! Her konuda ifrat ve tefritin yeri yoktur. Yeminler Yüce Meali: Allah, sizi yeminlerinizde -bilmeyerek ettiğiniz- lağv ile muaheze etmez. Ve lâkin, bile bile akdettiğiniz yeminlerle sizi muaheze buyurur. Bunun da kefareti, çoluğunuza çocuğunuza yedirdiğinizin orta derecesinden on fakiri doyurmak, yahut giydirmek, yahut bir esir âzad etmektir. Bunlara gücü yetmeyen üç gün oruç tutar, işte yemin ettiğiniz vakit, yeminlerinizin kefareti bu... Bununla beraber yeminlerinizi gözetin. Böyle beyan ediyor Allah size, âyetlerini ki; şükredesiniz...89 Yemin-i Lağiv "Allah, sizi yeminlerinizde - bilmeyerek ettiğiniz- Iağv ile muaheze etmez." "Yemin," Allah adı ile yapılan kasem sebebiyle iki taraftan birinin takviyesi (ve tezini kuwetlendirmesi)dir. "Iağv," yeminde sâkit yani düşürmektir. Kendisine hüküm taalluk etmeyen bir yemindir. tmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre "yemin-i lağiv", öyle olduğunu zannederek bir şey üzerine yemin etmesidir; o şey, hakikatte onun zannettiği gibi değildir. Meselâ bir şeyi uzak görüp onu öyle olduğunu zannetmesidir. Ve; "Vallahi muhakkak ki o böyledir!" der. Bir de bakar ki yemin ettiği şey, kendisinin zannettiği gibi değildir. Bu tür yeminlerde kişiyi günah ile muaheze etmek olmadığı gibi onun üzerine herhangi bir kefaret yoktur. Yemin-i Gamûs Yemin-i gamûs, bir kişinin mâzî veya hâl (geçmiş veya şu halde olan) bir iş üzerine bilerek yalan yere yemin etmesidir. Meselâ; "Vallahi gerçekten ben şöyle yaptım!" diye yemin eder. Halbuki o işi yapmamıştır. Veya aksi ile yemin eder. (Yani Vallahi gerçekten ben şöyle yapmadım!" der halbuki yapmıştır...) Veya; "Vallahi bunun benim üzerimde herhangi bir alacağı yoktur!" demesi gibi. Halbuki o kişinin kendisinin üzerinde borcu olduğunu çok iyi bilmektedir. Bunun yani yemin-i gamusun hükmü günahtır. Çünkü yemin-i gamüs büyük günahlardandır. Efendimiz (s..a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Kim yalan yere yemin ederse; Allahü Teâlâ o, kişiyi cehennem ateşine koyar ve yalan yere yeminde tövbeden başka kefaret yoktur." "Yeminlerinizde," kavl-i şerifi, "Muaheze etmez" kavl-i şerifinin sitesidir. "Lağiv" kelimesi de onun sılası olduğu gibi. Yani: Sizin herhangi bir sebeple yapmış olduğunuz, yemin-i lağiv (boş yeminleriniz)den dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizi muaheze etmez. Yemin-i lağivlere, dinî ve dünyevî herhangi bir hüküm taalluk etmez. Yemin-i Mün'akide "Ve lâkin, bile bile akdettiğiniz yeminlerle sizi muaheze buyurur." Yani sizin yeminlerini kast ve niyetle takyid (kayıtlamanız), vesika ve belgelendirmeniz, demektir. Manası: Lakin sizin kayıt altına aldığınız yeminlerinizi bozmanız veya aksine göre hareket ettiğiniz yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi muaheze eder. Mün'akide olan yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutar, demektir. Burada, "akit ettiğiniz yeminler" cümlesi bilindiği için hazfedildi. Bu yemin, "mün'akide yemin"dir. Yemin-i mün'akide, bir emrin işlenmesi üzerine yapılan yemini bozmak veya istikbâl (gelecekte) onu terk etmektir. "Bunun da kefareti," kefaret, kendisi sebebiyle günahı giderilen ve hatası örtülen, fiildir. İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre, yemin bozulmadan önce, yeminin kefareti caiz olmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şeriflerinden dolayı; -"Kim herhangi bir yemin üzerine yemin eder de sonra, o yemininden daha hayırlı bir şey görürse, o hayırlı gördüğü şeyi yapsın ve sonra da yeminin kefaretini versin." On Miskini Yedirmek "Çoluğunuza çocuğunuza yedirdiğinizin orta derecesinden on fakiri doyurmak," "Evsafından"kelimesinin mahallinasbtır. Çünkü "Evsafından" kavi-i şerifi mahzûfbir mefulün sıfatıdır. Takdiri, on miskine yemeK yedirmenizdir; sizin ailenize, zevcenize, çocuklarınıza ve hizmetçilerinize yedirdiğiniz yemeklerin evsatından yedirmenizdir, demektir. Yani kendi nevinden (ve çeşidinden) en iktisatlı olanı yedirin. Veya miktarı buğdaydan yarım sa' miktarı; her bir miskine yedirin, fitre gibi... Bir fakire 10 gün süreyle yemek yedirse, yeterlidir. Eğer on fitre kadar bir miktarı bir fakire bir defadan (defaten) verirse, sadece bir fitre vermiş olur. On Miskini Giydirmek "Yahut giydirmek," "Yedirmek" kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Miskinlerden her birine bütün bedenini örten bir elbise giydirir. Sahih oian fetva budur. On fakirin her birine bir şalvar (ve pantolon) giydirse, geçerli değildir. Çünkü sadece şalvar (veya pantolon) giyen bir kişi, örf ve adetlere göre çıplak sayılır. Köle Azâd Etmek "Yahut bir esir âzad etmektir." Veya bir insan azâd etmektir. Nasıl olursa olsun., 1- Mü'min, 2- Kafir, 3- Erkek, 4- Kadın 5- Büyük, 6- Küçük, Olması fark etmez. Bu kölelerin hepsi kefaret olarak azat edilir. (2/433 Kefaret Olarak Azat Edilemeyen Köleler (Yemin kefareti olarak azat edilmeleri caiz olmayan köleler:) 1- A'ma, görmeyen kör, 2- Ahraz=dilsiz olanlar. Bunlar menfaat olan cinsi kaybettikleri içindir. 3- Her iki eli kesik olanlar, 4- Veya her iki baş parmağı kesik olan, 5- Her iki ayağı kesik olan, 6- Bir taraftan bir el ve bir ayağı kesik olan, 7- Tam deli olan, çünkü bir insandan faydalanmak, ancak onun aklı sayesinde olur. 8- Müdebbir köle, 9- Ümmü veled, bu her iki köle, bir cihetten hür sayıldıkları içindir.... Bunları azâd etmek noksanlıktır.... 10- Mükâteb bazısını edâ etmiş olan... Çünkü bu kişi belirli bir karşılık ile hürriyeti elde etmiştir. Onun ki ticâret olmuş olur. kefaret ise ibâdettir. Ve ancak ihlasla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızası için olmalıdır.. 11- Yine bazı azaları azat edilmiş olan kölelerde yemin kefareti için azat olunmazlar. Çünkü bu tam bir azâd etme işi değildir. Âyet-i kerimede geçen "Veya" (atıf harfinin) manâsı, mutlak olarak üç hasletin yani, 1 - On miskine vasat bir yemek yedirmek, 2- Giydirmek, 3- Ya da bir köle azad etmek, durumlarının üçünden birinin vacib olduğunu ifâde eder.... Bu üçünden herhangi birini tayin edip seçmek işi mükellefe düşmüştür. Yani bunların üçünü birden yapmak vacip değildir. Ve üçünü birden terk etmek de caiz değildir. Bu üçünden herhangi birini yaptığı zaman, yemin kefaretini edâ etmiş olur. Yemin kefareti uhdesinden çıkmış olur. Bu kayıtların üçü toplanıldığı zaman vacip olan birini seçip yapmaktır.... Üç Gün Oruç Tutmak "Bunlara gücü yetmeyen," (Bu zikredilen işlerden birini yapabilme İmkanı bulamazsa, (yani. On miskine vasat bir yemek yedirmek. Giydirmek, Ya da bir köle azad etme imkanını bulamazsa;) "Oruç tutar," Onun kefareti, oruç tutmaktır, Üç gün," Imam-i A'zam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göre ard arda tutulması gerekir. "İşte bu," Size zikredilen ve emredilen bu şeyler, " "Yemin ettiğiniz vakit, yeminlerinizin kefareti," Yeminlerinizi bozduğunuz zaman, Yeminlerinizi Muhafaza Edin "Bununla beraber yeminlerinizi gözetin." Yeminlerinizi zayi etmeyerek onları muhafaza edin. Ve (olur olmaz) her şey için yemin ederek, (boş yere) yemin etmeyin. Kendisinden kaçınacağınız işlere veya yapamayacağınız şeylere yemin etmekle yeminlerinizi saçmayın. Bütün bunlarla beraber, yeminini zayi etmemek ve yemini bozmamak daha hayırlıdır. Yemini Bozmanın Caiz Olduğu Yerler 1 - Eğer yemini muhafaza etmekten aciz kalır, 2- Veya yemin ettiği şeyin dışında bir şeyde hayır görür (yemini bozmanın daha hayırlı) olduğunu görürse; Bu durumlarda o kişi, (önce) yeminini bozar ve sonra da yemin kefaretini verir. Münakide Yeminler Yemin-i Mün'akide de fakihler (tslâm hukuk âlimleri) buyurdukları gibi (birkaç kısım üzeredir: 1 - Muhafaza edilmesi vacip olan, 2- Bozulması vacip olan, 3- Bozulması daha faziletli olan, 4- Muhafaza edilmesi daha faziletli olan yeminler...) Muhafazası Vacip Olan Yemin (Birinci kısım:) Kendisinde birr (yemini muhafaza etmek) vacip bandır. Farzları işlemek ve ma'siyetleri terk etmek üzere yapılan yeminler gibi. Çünkü (farzları işlemek ve haramlardan ve günah olan şeylerden kaçınmak) zaten farzdır. Bu tür yeminler, bir çeşit te'kid (pekiştirme ve irâdeyi kuvvetlendirmektir. Bozulması Vacip Olan Yemin (ikinci kısım:) Bozulması vacip olan yeminler. Bu haramları işlemek ve vacipleri terk etmek üzere yapılan yeminlerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hadis-i şeriflerinde buyurdular: -"Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, itaat etmek için yemin ederse; Allâhü Teâlâ'ya itaat etsin. Kim de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine âsî olmak için yemin ederse; Allâhü teâlâ'ya isyan etmesin (hemen yeminini bozsun....)" Bozulması Daha Faziletli Olan Yemin Yemininin bir kısmının bozulması daha faziletlidir. Müslüman kardeşini terk etmek ve buna benzer yapılan yeminlerdir. Muhafaza Edilmesi Daha Faziletli Olan Yeminler Bu üç yeminin dışında kalan bütün yeminlerin bozulması veya muhafaza edilmesi müsâvîdir. Fakat bunların muhafaza edilmesi yani bozulmamaları daha faziletlidir. Ciddiyeti ve Şakaları Bir Olan Şeyler Yeminlerde, kefaretin vucûbunda; 1 - Bilerek yemini bozan, 2- Unutarak yemini bozan 3- Ve zorla yeminini bozan kişiler arısında hiçbir fark yoktur. Yeminlerin bozulması ve muhafaza edilmesinde bunlar birbirlerine eşittirler. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: - "Üç şey vardır ki, onların ciddiyetleri de ciddidir; şakaları da ciddidir; 1- Nikah, 2- Talak, 3- Yemin..." "İşte böyle," Gelecek fiilin masdanni beyan ediyor. Yoksa geçen cümlenin sonunun mefhûmunu beyan etmiyor. Burada sonradan getirilen "Kef harfi, işaret isminin ifâde ettiği saygı, büyüklük ve azameti te'kfd, pekiştirme ve kuvvetlendirmek içindir, Mahzûf masdarm sıfatı olmak üzere mahallen mensuptur. Takdirinin aslı şöyledir "Aliâhü Teâîâ beyan ediyor, bu beyân misli olan beyân ile beyan etmekle..." Kasr ifâde etmek için takaddüm etti. Sonradan getirilen "kef," harfi, zikredilen nükteler İçindir. Yani şu zikredilen bediî beyan misâli gibi, demektir. "Beyan ediyor Allah size, âyetlerini;" Şeraitini ve hükümlerini ilân ediyor. Çünkü şeriat ve hükümlerin altında (düşüğünde) herhangi bir beyân yoktur. (Kur'ân-ı kerimde beyân edilen hükümler, şeriattır....) "Gerek k! şükredesiniz." Size öğrettiği ve size çıkış yolları kolay gösterdiği nimetlerine şükredersiniz, demektir. Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler var: lâkin, bile bile akdettiğiniz yeminlerle sizi muaheze buyurur. Bunun da kefareti, on fakiri doyurmak," Kim, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden hicret edeceğine (uzaklaşacağına) yemin ederse; onun kefareti on miskine yemek yedirmektir. on miskin beş zahiri duyu organlarıdır ve beş Bâtınî duyulardır. Bunlar, afatların medhali {giriş yeri) ve fetretlerin kaynağıdır. "Çoluğunuza çocuğunuza yedirdiğinizin orta derecesinden...." Onlar; 1- Kalb, 2- Ruh, 3- Sır, 4- Hafî, 5- (Ahfâ...), Yemekleri ise; 1- Şevk, 2-Aşk, 3- Muhabbet, 4- Sıdk, 5- Samimiyet, 6- Ihlâs, 7- İşlerini Allah'a havale etmek, 8- Teslîm, 9- Rızâ, 10- Ünsiyet 11- Heybet 12- Şuhûd, 13- Küşûf, 14- Manevî keşiflerdir.... "Vasatı" ise; 1- Zikir, 2- Tezekkür, 3- Fikir, 4- Tefekkür, 5- İlâhî aşk, 6- Tevekkül, 7- Taabbüd, 8- İbâdet etmek, 9- Allah'tan korkmak, 10- Rahmetini ümit etmek, Bu yemeklerin Zahirî duyu organlarına ve Bâtınî kuvvetlere yedirilmesi, onların bunlar sebebiyle ibâdette kullanılması ve onları ibâdette zıt olan şeylerden muhafaza etmekle olur... "Yahut giydirmek,' O, duyuların ve Batınî kuvvetlerin elbisesi, takva elbisesiclir... "Yahut bir esir âzad etmektir. Bu esaret; 1 - Hevâ-ü hevese ibâdet etmek, 2- Dünyaya harîs (dünyaya düşkün) olmaktır. "Bunlara gücü yetmeyen," Bu şeyleri yerine getirmeye yol bulamayan kimse; "Üç gün oruç tutar." Bu (üç gün orucun tutulması şundandır;) çünkü günler, üç günden biri olmaktan hâli değildir. 1- Ya mâzî (geçmiş) bir gündür, 2- Ya hazır olan (şimdi ki zaman) gündür, 3- Veya kalan gündür... Geçen günün orucu, 1 - O günde yapılan akide bağlılık ile olur. 2- Ona yönelmekle olur. 3- O günlerden işlenen günahlardan işlenenlere tövbe etmekle olur. (2/434) Hazır olan (bu günün) tövbesi ise, 1- En mühim işlerden gâfıl olmaktan kendini tutmak, 2- Uyanık olmak, 3- Ciddi işi yapmaya sabretmek, 4- Mücâhede etmek, 5- Muradı talep etmede bütün gayretini sarf etmek, Kalan (gelecek olan günün yani yarının) orucu ise, 1- Cerime ve günahların terki hakkında olan azîmetin feshinden kendini tutmak, 2- Halâs (ve kurtuluşu) talep etmek hususunda ihlâsı feshetmemek, 3- Taat ve ibâdetleri takdîm etme hususunda sabit kadem üzerine sabretmek... 4- Kötülüklerden beri olmak, 5- Ubudiyet (ibâdet) çalışması ve sıdk-ı samimiyetle Hazret-i Rububiyyete yönelmektir... Vaktini Zayi Etme -"Hayıflanmak ve yazıklar oisun demekle vaktini zayi etme! Zira fırsat azizdir. Vakit ise bir kılıçtır." İleride Yaparım Düşüncesine Kapılma Ibnü'l-Fâriz (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Vakit gibi keskin oll "ola ki"Iere düşmanlık ve buğzet! "Umulur ki'den kaçın. Çünkü o bahanelerin en tehlikelisidir..." Hak Pınarına Sabretmek Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Sende aşağılık dünyaya (ve dünya malına) sabır yok iken, Allah'ın dostunun ayrılığına nasıl sabredersin?. (Bu kara sudan ayrılmaz iken, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin pınarına ayrılığın mümkün mü?) Bir suyun ayrılığı böyle zebûn ederken, İyilerin içtiği suyun ayrılığı nasıldır gör!" Sâdık Olan Talibin Vazifesi Bil ki, sadık olan talip, şevk'in galebeleri ve zevkin bulunması anında; Allah'ın cemâl ve celâli ile yemin ederek, kendisine ikbâlinden ve visalinden bir nasip ihsan etmesini (kendisini manevî rızklarla nzklandırmasını) ister. Bu rızâ şeriatıdır. Ve teslim mezhebinde bir lağıv, yanılmadır. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın rahmeti kendisini bağışlar; halinin zayıflığından... Onun sözlerinden dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini muaheze etmez. Muhakkak ki sadık talibe yakışan, Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisini kabul ve reddetmesi (yönelmesi ve yüz çevirmesi gibi) bütün hükümlerine karşı hüsnü zan göstermek ve ilâhî hükümler karşısında eriyip kalmaktır. Böylece, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın hukukunu edâ etme hususunda, istikâmeti, keramet üzerine tercih etmeli, kendisine yaklaştıran lezzete, ikbâline, şühûd, vusul ve visalin üzerine tercih etmelidir... Söyleyenlerinin söylediği gibi.. -"Ben onun visalini (ve ona kavuşmayı) İstiyorum. 0 ise benden ayrılığı istiyor. Ben de terk ediyorum; isteklerimi, Onun muradları için...' Te'vilât-i Necmiyye1 de olduğu gibi... İçki Kumar Ve Fal Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenler! İçki, kumar, putlar, kısmet çekilen zarlar; hep şeytan işi murdar bir şeydir. Onun için siz ondan kaçının ki, yakayı kurtarasiniz...90 İçki ile kumarda şeytan sırf aranıza adavet ve kin düşürmeyi, ve sizi Allah'ı anmaktan ve namaz kılmaktan alıkoymayı ister. Artık vazgeçiyorsunuz değil mi?91 Allah'ı dinleyin, Peygamberi dinleyin de sakının! Eğer kulak asmazsanız biliniz ki, resulümüze düşen, sâde açık bir tebliğden ibarettir.92 İmân edip de, salâhlı salâhlı işler yapan kimseler, bundan böyle sakındıkları ve imânlarında sebat ile salih salih işlerine devam eyledikleri, sonra takvalarında ve imânlarında rüsûh buldukları, sonra bu takva ile beraber her yaptığını güzel yapan, ihsan mertebesine erdikleri takdirde, mukaddema tattıklarında kendilerine bir beis yoktur. Allah muhsinieri sever.93 Tefsîr-i Şerifi : İçki "Ey o bütün imân edenler! içki," Bu âyet-i kerime, şarap (içki) hakkında nazil olan âyetlerin dördüncüsüdür. Bu konuda geniş tafsilat Bakara sûresinde geçti. (Oraya bakınız...) Sarhoşluk veren her şey, hamrın (şarabın) yani içkinin altına girer... Kumar "Ve kumar," Bütün kumarlar... 1- Tavla, 2- Satranç, 3- On dört (taş oynama), 4- Topuk, 5- Yumurta, 6- Ve bunlardan başka kendisiyle kumar oynanan her türlü oyun kumarın hükmünün altına girer... Putlar "Ve putlar," İbâdet için dikilen putlar. Bu kelimenin müfredi, (o) nun'un fethası ve (^) sâd harfinin sükûnu kelimesidir. Fal Taşlan "Ve kısmet çekilen zarlar;" Kısmet için çekilen zarlar, Bazı oklar olup üzerlerine, "Rabbim bana emretti!" Bazılarının üzerine de; "Rabbim beni nehyetti." diye yazılıydı. Onlar bununla (kendi inançlarına göre) kendileri için taksîm olunan hayır ve şerri bilmek için yaparlardı. Müfessirler (r.h. hazerâti) buyurdular: Câhiliyet ehlinden herhangi biri, sefere çıkmak istediği gazve yapacağı, ticârete çıkacağı, (biriyle evleneceği) veya bunlardan başka herhangi bir iş yapacağı zaman o işin kendisi için hayır veya şer mi olduğunu zâr okları sebebiyle öğrenirdi. Bunlar, nasîp okları olup, Ka'bede Beytüllah'ın hizmetçilerinin yanında bulunurdu. Bazı oklar olup üzerlerinde. "Rabbim bana emretti!" Bazılarının üzerinde ; "Rabbim beni nehyetti." Yazılıydı. Bazılarının üzerinde de, "Çok gafil!" Boş yani üzerinde herhangi bir yazı ve işaret yoktu. Emreden ok çektikleri zaman, bunun üzerine işlerine devam ederlerdi. Nehyeden ok çıktığı zaman, ondan kaçınırlardı. O işi yapmazlardı. Boş olan çıktığı zaman, ikinci kere ok çekmeye başlarlardı. Zarlar ile taksimatın manası, kendileri için taksîm olunan (hayır veya şerli işi) bilip öğrenmektir. Kendileri için taksim olunmayanın berisinde, kendileri için taksim olunanı öğrenmektir. fyjffıkelimesi, "kumaroku"kelimesinin cemüdir. Rics (Bütün bunlar nedir?) "Murdar bir şeydir." Akıllı insanların kendisinden tiksindiği pisliktir. Selim akıl sahipleri kendisinden ikrah ve nefret ederler. rics , "Necis" manasınadır. Ancak şu var ki, "Necis," kelimesi, tab'an pis görülen şeyler hakkında kullanılır. Murdar", daha önce aklen pis olan şeyler hakkında kullanı¬lır. Bu şeylere (yani; 1- İçki, 2- Kumar, 3- Put, 4- Taksimat zarları ve fal taşlarına) "Murdar", isminin verilmesi; bunlardan kaçınmanın vacip olmasından dolayıdır; pislik ve necis şeylerden kaçınılması vacip olduğu gibi... "Hep şeytan işindendir," "murdar" kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Yani şeytanın ameli olan bir murdardır. Yani şeytanın süslemesiyle meydana gelen bir ameldir. Çünkü insanı, o murdar şeyi işlemeye davet eden şeytandır. Ona rağbet ettiren ve o murdar şeyleri insana süslü gösteren hep şeytandır. O pis ve murdar amelleri failinin kalbinde hoş, güzel ve süslü gösteren şeytandır. "Onun için siz ondan kaçının ki," O murdardan kaçının, demektir. "Gerekir ki felaha kavuşasınız (yakayı kurtarasimz...)" Murdar şeylerden kaçınmakla felah ve kurtuluşunuz umulur. Kaçınmak, onları terk etmek demektir. Emrin zahiri vucûp üzerinedir. İçki ve Kumar Düşmanlığın Kaynağıdır "İçki ile kumarda şeytan sırf aranıza adavet ve kin düşürmeyi, ister.11 (2/435) Dünyevî fesatlıklarına işarettir. İçkinin Doğurduğu Düşmanlık Amma içkide düşmanlığın bulunması ise, içki içenler, sarhoş oldukları zaman, arbede çıkarırlar, birbirlerine uygunsuz söyler söyleyip, atışırlar, birbirlerine bağırıp çağırır ve kavga ederler. Ensâr (r.a. hazerâtı) yaptığı gibi. Sa'd bin Ebî Vakkâs (r.a.)'ın başını devenin çene kemiğiyle kırmaları gibi. Kumar Ve İçki Adam, ehli ve malı üzerine kumar oynar. Bunları kumarda kaybeder. Sonra hazîn bir şekilde, ehlinden soyulmuş ve malını kaybetmiş bir halde kalır. Kumar mesleğinin erbabına kızar. Böylece aralarına ayrılık ve düşmanlık girer. Her kişi, kendi düşmanına buğzeder. Bunun külli olarak aksi yoktur... "içki de" kavl-i şerifi, fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Burada ki.\j (harf-i cerri zarf için değil de) sebebiyet içindir Şu kavH şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Muhakkak ki bir kadın bir kedi sebebiyle cehennem ateşine girdi/' Yani bu iki şey (buğz ve düşmanlık) içkide, onun içilmesi sebebiyle aranıza düşer, demektir. Burada içki ve kumarın tahsis edilmesi, beyandan maksût olanın içki ve kumar olduğunu tembih içindir. Çünkü bu âyet-i kerime, müminlere hitap etmektedir. Bu âyet-i kerimede maksat, müminleri içki ve kumardan alıkoymak ve nehyetmektir. İçki ve kumara putlar ve taksimat zarları (fal taşlan)nın eklenilmesi bu iki şeyin câhiliyet ehline mahsus olduğunu ve onların ve yapa geldikleri şeyler olduğunu beyan etmekle beraber, içki ve kumarın çirkinlik ve kötülüğünü te'kîd etmektedir. Ve bu dört şeyin (yani, 1- İçki, 2- Kumar, 3- Putlar. 4- Fal taşlarının..) Mefsedet, (zarar, fert ve toplumu bozma konusunda) birbirlerine yakın olduklarını izhâr etmek içindir.... İçki ve Kumarın Manevî Zararları "Ve sizi Allah'ı anmaktan ve namaz kılmaktan alıkoymayı (ister.)" İçki sizi zikrullah ve namaz kılmaktan alıkoyar. Bu, içkinin dini ifsat etmesi ve manevî zararına işarettir. Zira içkinin içilmesi, keyif ve cismanî lezzetler verir. Nefis, lezzetlere gark olduğu zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini hatırlamak, zikretmek ve namaz kılmaktan gafil olur. Kumar da içki gibi kişiyi Allâhü Teâlâ'yi anmak ve namaz kılmaktan alıkoyar. Zira, Kumar oynayan kişi eğer galip olur (ve kazanırsa), galebe çalma lezzetine gark olur. Galip olmak ve kazanma lezzeti onu Allâhü Teâlâ'yi anmak ve namaz dan gaflet verir. Kumar oynayan kişi, eğer mağlûp olur (hep kaybederse,) o zaman da onun bütün ihtimam ve gayreti, bir hile ile oyunu kazanmak ve onunla galip olmak ister. Onun bu hali kalbine oyundan başka bir şeyin gelmesine mani olur. Namaz Dinin Direğidir Bu âyet-i kerimede hâsseten namazın zikredilmesi ve halbuki namaz zikrin içinde olmakla beraber "ve namazdan alıkoyar..," buyurması), namaza tazîm ve namaza mani olmanın imâna mani olmak olduğunu ilan etmek içindir. Zira namaz, imânın (ve dinin) direğidir. fçkinin Haram Kılınma Zamanı "Artık vazgeçiyorsunuz değil mi?" Bu kavl-i şerifin lafzı istifham (soru) manâsı ise de emirdir. Yani artık vazgeçin, demektir. Bu tür emirler daha latîf (daha ince ve tesirli olması) için bu şekilde ifâde edildi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) bu âyet-i kerimeyi işittiği vakit; "Yâ Rabbiî Vazgeçtik!" buyurdu. İÇki, Hicretin üçüncü yılında, Uhud savaşından sonra haram kılındı. Ailâh'a ve Resulüne ftaat Edin "Ve Allah'ı dinleyin, Peygamberi dinleyin!" Size emrettiği şeylerde, Ailâh'a ve Resulüne itaat edin. Bu kavl-i şerif, "Onun için siz ondan kaçının," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine matuftur. "Ve sakının!" Size nehyettiği şeylerde (Allah'a ve Resulü s.a.v. hazretlerine karşı gelmekten sakının....) "Eğer kulak asmazsanız," Eğer siz, Allah ve Resulüne itaat etmek ve emirlerine bağlanmaktan yüz çevirirseniz, "Biliniz ki, resulümüze düşen, sâde açık bir tebliğden ibarettir." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakikaten bunu yaptı. Bir ziyâdelik sebebiyle değil, risâleti uhdesinden çıkarmak ve peygamberlik vazifesinden dolayı o size tebliğ ediyor. Yani çıkarmak ve sizin aleyhinizde hüccetin kaim olması içindir. Tebliğ ile özür sona erdi, sebep ve illetler kesildi ve bundan böyle artık sadece azap kaldı... Bil ki bu âyet-i kerimede, içki ve kumarı putlara yakın bir şekilde zikretti. Bu durum, bu ikisinin (içki ve kumarın) belîğ bir haram olduğunu beyân etmektedir. Belki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Şarap (ve içki) içen kişi, puta tapan gibidir." Hadis-i şerifleri, bu ayet-ı kerimeden istifâde edilmiştir. İçki İçenlerin Âhiretteki Hâli Hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: -"Kim dünyada içki içerse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona, büyük siyah yılanın zehiri ve akreplerin zehrini içirir. Içkici kişi, yılan ve akreplerin zehrini içtiği zaman, daha o zehirleri içmeden önce onun yüzünün etleri bir kabın içine düşer. Adam onları içtiği zaman, onun eti bir cîfe (leş) gibi kokmaya başlar. Mevkifin ehline eziyet verir. Kim, şarap ve içki içme işinden tövbe etmeden önce ölürse; o kişinin dünyada içmiş olduğu içkinin her yudumuna karşılık, ona cehennemin irinlerinden bir içimlik içirmek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerine haktır..." İçkiden Dolayı Lanetlenen Şahıslar Hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri lanet etsin: 1- içkinin kendisine, 2- içkiyi içene, 3- İçkiyi sunan (ve içiren), 4- içkiyi satan, 5- çkiyi satın alana, 6- İçkiyi sıkan (hazırlayan), 7- içkinin sıkılmasını (hazırlanmasını) isteyene, 8- içkiyi taşıyan, 9- içkiyi kendisi taşıttıran 10- İçkinin bedelini (parasını) yiyenlere..." İçki İçene Kız Verilmez Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ benim dilim üzere haram kıldıktan sonra kim içki içerse, o bir kız (veya dul bir kadın istediği) zaman onunla evlendirilmez. İçki içen aracı olduğu zaman aracılığı kabul edilmez. İçki içen kişi konuştuğu zaman tasdik edilmez. İçki İçen kişiye herhangi bir emânet bırakılmaz. Zira ona bir emânet bırakıldığı zaman, o emâneti helak eder. Onun üzerine geri bırakmamak üzere Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerine haktır." Hüseyin Vaiz el-Kaşifî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: Üzüm taneleri tuz ise bunu candan iyi bil ki, Tuzsuz olan sirke dökülmelidir, elbette... Habersiz o adamdır ki, tadına bakmakla, Bir şey olmaz deyip zamanla keş haline gelendir. Onun çektiği kötülükten habersizdir. (2/436) Tasavvufî Manalar Âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler var: "Ey o bütün imân edenler!" inayet kalemi ile hak kitabetten kalblerine yazılan hakikî imân ile imân edenler! "İçki, kumar, putlar, kısmet çekilen zarlar;" Hamr, aklı örtendir. Bu ruhanî bir nurdur. Mahlukatın evveliyatından ulvî olan nurdur. Rabbine itaat etmek, boyun eğmek ve tevazu göstermek onun tabiatındandır. Melek gibidir... Onun zıddı hevâ-ü hevestir. Hevâ, zulmânî, nefsânî ve süflîdir. Mahlukatın âhir (ve sonlanndan)dır. Azmak, muhalefet etmek ve Rabbinin ibâdetinden yüz çevirmek, büyüklük taslamak onun tabiatmdandır. Şeytan gibidir. İçki, aklın nurunu giderdiği zaman, mağlûp olur. Hakka ve hakkın yoluna hidâyet bulamaz. Sonra hevâ'nın zulmeti ona galip olur. Kötülüğü emreden nefs-i emmâre olur. Hevâ'dan uzar ve istimdat ister. Süflî hevâ'nın bütün şehvetlerine, nefsânî arzularına, hayvaniyyet ve süflî lezzetlerine tabi olur. Bu durumda şeytan kendisine karşı zafer kazanır. Ve onu muhalefetlerin bütün tehlikeli yerlerine düşürür. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular; Put Nedir? -"İçki bütün kötülüklerin anasıdır." Çünkü bütün kötülükler içkilerden doğmaktadır. Kumar İnsanı Saptırır "Ve kumar," Amma kumar ise, onda yerilen ve kötü sıfatların çoğu heyecan bulup canlanır; 1- Hırs, 2- Dünya malına düşkünlük, 3- Cimrilik, 4- Kibir, 5- Gurur, 6- Düşmanlık, 7- Nefret, 8- Buğz, 9- Kin, 10- Haset, 11- Ve bunların benzeri kötü sıfatlar ve işlere sahip olur. Kul bu şekilde kumar ile hak ve orta yoldan sapmış olur. Put nedir "Ve putlar," Put, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka, kendisine tapılan şeydir. Onunla kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmuş bir müşrik olur. Fal Taşlan ve Kısmet Zarları Nedir? "Ve kısmet çekilen zarlar, Fal taşlan yani kısmet için çekilen taşlar, hayır veya şerrin, menfaat veya zararın meydana gelmesinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka kendisine iltifat edilerj ve (kişinin itikadına yani imânına) zarar her bir şeye denir. Zira gerçek manâda ed-Dârr ve en-Nâfi1 (zarar ve menfaat veren) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Şeytan ve Habis Ameller Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Hep şeytan işi murdar bir şeydir." Yani bu şeyler, şeytanın amelinden olan en habis şeylerdir. Şeytan bunlarla 1- Kullan saptırır, 2- İğvâ verir, 3- Şaşırtır. 4- Kulları hak yoldan dalâlete düşürür. 5- Rüşd yolundan çıkarır. Onun İçin siz ondan kaçının," Şeytandan kaçının. Şeytanın vesveselerini kabul etmeyin. Ve habis ve çirkin amelleri terk edin. "ki Yakayı kurtarasınız..." Şeytanın hilelerinden halâs bulup kurtulursunuz. Ve bu habis amellerden kurtulursunuz. TeVilât-i Necmiyye1 de olduğu gibi.... "îmân edip de, amel-s salih yapan kimseler üzerine bir günah yoktur." Bir günah, vebal ve beis yoktur. (Nerede?) "Daha önce tattıklarında..." Yedikleri ve içtikleri şeyden... İçki içen ve kumar'• malını yiyen kimseler, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi indirdi: "(içki ve kumardan) sakındıkları müddetçe..." Takva ehli olup bu haramlara bulaşmaktan kendilerini sakındırdıkları zaman... " Ve iyman ettiler ve salih amel işlediler..." Yani imân ve sâlih amelleri işlemeye devam ettiler, demektir. "Sonra takvalı oldular." Yukarıda geçen, kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Onunla beraber şartın makammdadır. Yani bunlar dana önce mubah olmakla beraber kendilerine haram kılındıktan sonra haram kılınan şeylerden sakındılar, demektir. "Ve imân ettiler." Onun haram olduğuna imân ettiler. "Sonra takvalı oldular." Daha önce kendilerine mubah olan şeyler, kendilerine haram kılınınca, haramlardan sakınıp takva ehli oldular. Her defasında ittikâ'nın (takva sahibi olmanın) şart koşulması; onların bu vakitte tatmış olduklarının mubah olduğunu yoksa, daha önce tatmış olduklarının hepsinin mubah olduğu için değildir. O zaman mubahlığın bazısının neshedildiği içindir. "Güzel yapın," Amel-i hasene ve cemile (güzel) ameller yapın. Zikredilen bütün kalb ve beden ile ilgili amelleri tanzim eden bir güzellikte yapın. "Ve Allah muhsinleri sever." Onları hiçbir şeyden dolayı muaheze etmez. Habibullah Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaret vardır. Muhakkak ki her kim, bunu yaparsa, (kalbî ve bedenî amellerini güzelce edâ ederse) o kişi, "Muhsin" olmuş olur. Muhsin olan kişi ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından sevilen bir kişi yani habibullah olur. Mahbûbiyet Makamı Mahbubiyet makamı, bütün mertebelerin üzerindedir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri "Habîbullah"tır. (Yani Allah'ın sevgilisi, Allah'ın sevdiği kişi....) Îhsân "İhsan," kelimesi; -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görüyormuş gibi ona ibâdet etmendir." Şeklinde tefsîr olundu. Yani ihsan müşahede mertebesidir. Kul gaybî imândan şuhûdî imâna tarakkî edip yükseldiği zaman, her kayıttan kurtulur, fenaya erer ve hatta mutlaktan bile fena bulur. İşte bu takdirde onun işi tamam olur. Bu durumda o kişinin, yemesi, içmesi ve mümkinatta tasarrufu, hep kendisine zarar vermeyen şeylerden olmuş olur. Çünkü o kişi gerçekten şartların hepsini yerine getirmiştir. Başkası ona kıyas edilmez. Sonra mutlak muhsin, her ehle, medh, sena ve övgüye layık olur. (2/437) Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Muhsinlerin (ihsan ve iyilik sahiplerinin) en hayırlı halefi ihsanlarıdır. Bu onun yüceliğinin, şerefinin ve büyüklüğünün kaynağıdır. Zâlimler ölseler de zulümleri ebediyen kalır. Vay! O cân'a kî işi böyle kötüdür. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ne mutlu ona ki dünyadan gittiği (vefat ettiği) halde arkasında ondan hayırlı bir iş kalmıştır!" ihsan sahibi ölür; ama ihsan asla ölmez! Bağış ve ihsan Allâhü teâlâ'nın katında azizdirler. Vay ona kil Ölünce, isyanları da kendisiyle beraber ölmez. Ölmekle esinini kurtardığını zannetme! Yazıklar olsun!" Zilhiccenin tik On Günü ihsan Zilhicce ayının ilk on günü hakkında şöyle varid oldu: Muhakkak ki kim bu günlerde bir miskine bir sadaka verirse; o kişi sanki Allah'ın resul ve nebîlerine tasadduk etmiş (yardımda bulunmuş) gibi (sevap alır...) Ve kim (bu günlerde) bir hastayı ziyaret ederse, o kişi sanki evliyâullah ve budala (abdalları-Allâhın has kullarını) ziyaret etmiş gibi olur. Ve kim bir cenazede bulunursa, o kişi, Bedrin şehitlerinin cenazelerine katılmış gibi olur. Ve kim bir mümini giydirirse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de ona cennetin hüllelerini giydirir. Ve kim bir yetime iltifat edip, lütuf ve ihsanda bulunursa; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu kıyamet günü arşının gölgesinde gölgelendirir. Ve kim, ilim meclislerinden bir mecliste bulunursa, sanki o kişi enbiyâullah'ın (Allah'ın peygamberlerinin) ve resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin meclisinde bulunmuş gibi olur.... Revzatü'l-Ulemâ isimli kitapta da böyledir. İyilik ve İhsan Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Gönül rahatlığı (candan ve gönülden ihlas) ile verilen bir ihsan, Kalbi, bin rekat (nafile namazın kazanacağı) makam ve rütbelerden daha yüce çıkarır..." Hikâye (İyilik ve sadaka) İsrail oğullan arasında kıtlık olmuştu. Fakirin biri, İsrail oğullarının sokaklarından bir sokağa girdi. O sokakta zengin bir ev vardı. Fakir kişi; -"Allah rızâsı için bana sadaka veriniz!" dedi. Zengin adamın kızı, o fakire sıcak bir ekmek verdi. Yolda zengin kişi, o fakirle karşılaştı. Ve ona; -"Sana bu ekmeği kim verdi?" diye sordu. O da {zenginin kendi evini işaret ederek); -"Şu evin kızı verdi!" dedi. Zengin kişi, büyük bir hırsla evine girdi. Ve kızının sağ elini kesti. (Zaman geçti...) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o zenginin halini değiştirdi. Çok fakir düştü. Fakir olarak da öldü. Sonra zengin bir genç, onun kızını çok güzel gördü, gerçekten o kız güzeldi. Onunla evlendi. Kızı kendi evine aldı. Gece olduğunda, sofra hazırlandı. Kız, sol elini yemeğe uzattı. Genç adam kendi kendine; -"Fakirlerin az edepli olduklarını İşittim!" diye geçirdi ve sonra fakir kıza; -"Sağ elini uzat!" dedi. Kız ikinci ve üçüncü kere yine sol elini uzattı. O anda, gizliden şöyle bir ses geldi: -"Sağ elini çıkart! Senin kendisinin rızâsı için ekmek verdiğin Rabbin sana elini geri verdi!" Kız sağ elini çıkarttı; Allah'ın izniyle yerindeydi... (Yıllar önce kesilen eli yerindeydi.... Kızcağız, kocasıyla beraber mutluca) ekmek yedi. Ravza kitabında da böyledir. ""Ey şâh! Sen iyilik yap denize at! Eğer balık bilmezse; Allah bilir!" Av Ve Hükümleri Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenler! Haberiniz olsun; Allah gaybda kendisinden korkanları meydana çıkarmak için, muhakkak ki, sizleri av gibi bir şeyle imtihan edecek. Bir av bolluğu ki, isteseniz elleriniz de yetişebilecek; mızraklarınız da... Kim bunun üzerine tecâvüzde bulunursa, işte ona elîm bir azap var.94 Ey o bütün imân edenler. Sizler, İhramda iken avı öldürmeyin; içinizden her kim onu bile bile öldürürse, ona mevaşîden öldürdüğünün misli bir ceza vardır ki, Kabe'ye vasıl olmuş bir kurbanlık olmak üzere... Buna aranızdan adalet sahibi iki adam hükmeder. Veya bir kefaret vardır ki, o nispette fukarayı doyurmak veya onun dengi oruç tutmaktır. Tâ ki bu suretle ettiğinin vebalini tatsın. Allah geçmişi af buyurdu; fakat kim bir daha yaparsa, Allah ondan onun intikamını alacak. Allah azîz'dir, intikamı vardır.9S Deniz avı ve yemesi size helâl kılındı ki size ve seyyar olanlarınıza medar olsun. Kara avı ise, İhramda bulunduğunuz müddetçe üzerinize haram kılındı. Hep huzuruna haşrolunacağiniz Allah'tan korkun.96 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Sebeb-i Nüzul "Ey o bütün imân edenler!" Bu âyet-i kerime "Hudeybiye" senesinde, hicretin altıncı yılında nazil oldu. "Hudeybiye" kelimesi, son be (v) Harfinin hafifliği iledir. Mekke-i Mükerreme1 ye yakın bir mevzîde gerçekten Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ve ashabına çok şiddetli geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Ka'beyi ziyaret etmeyi murad etti. Ashabı ile Medine-i münevvere'den hareket etti. Sayıları, bin beş yüz kırk (1540) erkek idi. Hudeybiye'de konakladılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerini "av" ile imtihan ve ibtilâ etti. Sahabeler ihrâmlı idiler. Vahşî (av) hayvanları onları kuşatıyor ve kuşlar, onların mızraklarına, omuzlarındaki oklarının üzerine konuyordu. Sahabeler, av hayvanlarını rahatlıkla elleriyle yakalayabilme imkanına sahiptiler. Ve kolayca mızraklarıyla ve oklarıyla vurabilirlerdi. Onları tutmayı biliyorlardı. İşte bu hadise üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Ey o bütün imân edenler! Haberiniz olsun; Allah gaybda kendisinden korkanları meydana çıkarmak için, muhakkak ki, sizleri av gibi bir şeyle imtihan edecek. Bir av bolluğu ki, isteseniz elleriniz de yetişebilecek; mızraklarınız da... Kim bunun üzerine tecâvüzde bulunursa, işte ona elîm bir azap var." Av İmtihanı "Haberiniz olsun imtihan edecek," "Ben onu imtihan etmekle imtihan ettim," denilir. Yani aii^t "Ben onu tecrübe ettim," "Ben onu imtihan ettim (sınadım) demektir. Cümlenin başındaki lam mahzûf olan kasemin cevâbıdır. Yani, vallahi elbette Allah sizleri imtihan olunan kişilerin muamelesi ile muamele edecektir... (Bu imtihan) hallerinizin bilinmesi içindir. "Avdan bir şey ile..." Basit bir şeyin haramlığı ile demektir. 0 da "av"dır. "av" kelimesi, "avlanan şey (hayvan)" manasınadır. "Emîr'in vurması"gibidir. kelimesi, katiyetle beyân içindir. Burada zikredilen avdan murad, yenilsin veya yenilmesin, kara avlarıdır. Hayvanlardan istisna edilen "fevâsık" adı verilen zararlı hayvanlar bu tahrimin dışındadır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Beş hayvan "fevâsık" (çok zararlıdır) hıll'de, Harem'de de öldürülür. Onlar; 1- Yılan, 2- Akrep, 3- Karga, 4- Fare, 5- Kuduz köpek..." "ve kuduz köpek" ile kurt murad edildi. Bazı rivayet¬lerde geldiği üzere ... Elle Tutulan ve Mızraklara Konan Av ile İmtihan "İsteseniz elleriniz de yetişebilecek; mızrakla¬rınız da..." Yani uzatsanız elleriniz hemen av hayvanlarına yetişecek ve mızraklarınız onlara değecektir. Şu cihetle ki, onları ellerinizle tutabilir ve mızraklarınızla hemen onları Öldürebilirsiniz... "Elbette sizi imtihan edecektir," birinci kısmın te'kidi içindir. Bu ancak onlardan av hayvanlarının kaçmaması ve hayvanların uzaklaşmamasıdır. Yoksa yalnız müptela kılınmaları değildir, müptela kılınan şeyin vukuunda tahkik yoktur. Nüzul ibtilâdan önce olma durumunda olduğu gibi... (2/438) Av İmtihanın Manâsı "Şey" kelimesinin nekre gelmesi, tahkîr, küçümsemek ve hakaret içindir. (Bu kavl-i şerif şu hakikati) ilân etmektedir: Bu (sahabelerin av ile müptela ve imtihan edilmeleri), kendisinde rusûh ehlinin ayaklarının bile kaydığı helak edici fitnelerden değildir. (Bu imtihan, Yahudilerin başına geldiği gibi) nefsini öldürmek ve malını telef etmek gibi bir imtihan değildir. Bu imtihan, davud Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanındaki Yahudilerden) Eyle kabilesinin Cumartesi günü balık avı ile imtihan edilmeleri kabilinden bir şeydir. Faidesi: Bu gibi durumlarda imtihanlarda sabit olmayan bir kişi, bunlardan daha şiddetli ve zor bir mihnetle karşılaştığı zaman nasıl sabreder ve nasıl ayağını sabit tutabilir?" Allah'ın Bilmesi ? "Allah gaybda kendisinden korkanları meydana çıkarmak için," Allah'tan korkmak, Allah'ın azabından korkmak manasınadır. "gayb'da," kelimesi, "ondan korkar," fiilinin mefûlünden hâldir. O da Allah'ın ikâbı ve azabıdır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ'nın uhrevî azabından korkanları, temyiz etmek (ayırmak) içindir, Uhrevî azap, gaiptir. İmânın kuvveti için murakıptır. Ava tecâvüz etmez. (Allâhü Teâlâ gaybda kendisinden korkanları) korkmayanlardan ayırmak için bunu emretti. Yine böylece imânın zayıflığından dolayı, onun üzerine geçer. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi, zâtını iktizâ eder. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın ilminin teceddüdü (yenilenmesi) ve değişikliği mümtenî'dir. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın zâtının da teceddüdü ve değişikliği mümtenî olduğu gibi.... Burada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi, malumu temyîz etmek manasında mecazdır. (SJbıj&^j "Allah bilsin için," kavl-i şerifinde beyan edilen Allah'ın bilmesi) malumun temyîzi ve sebebin müsebbib üzerine kullanılması yolu üzere zuhurundan mecazdır. Şu cihetle ki, Kâdî Beydâvî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"ilim zikredildi ve malûmun vukuu ve zuhuru murad edildi..." Ebû Suûd Efendi (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Bu (temyiz) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi tabiri ile ifâde edildi ki, izan ve ilânın lâzımı, ceza, sevap ve azabın medarı olduğu içindir. Muhakkak ki o, korku üzere onların hamlesine koydu..." Haddini Tecâvüz Edenler "Kim bunun üzerine tecâvüzde bulunursa," Ibtilâ ve imtihanın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından olduğu bir hikmet üzere zikredilmesinden ve beyânından sonra tecâvüz ederse... Manası: Kim ava taarruz ederse; avın çokluğundan ve av hayvanlarının kendilerinden kaçmayışlarının vukuundan sonra, kendilerinin mutî ve âsînin birbirinden temyîz edilecekleri bu imtihan av hayvanlarına saldırırsa... "İşte ona elîm bir azap var." Çünkü bundan sonra mütecaviz olmak, apaçık bir kibir ve büyüklük taslamak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tedbiriyle müptela olmamaktır. Böylece bu kişi, Allah'ın taatmdan çıkar. Külliyen (tamamen) Allah'tan haşyet duymak ve Allah korkusundan mahrum ve korkuyu içinden izâle etmiştir. İmtihan ve Cezası Bu azaptan murad, Uhrevî ve Dünyevî azaptır Uhrevî azap: Tövbe etmeden önce ölürse âhirette göreceği elim azaptır. Dünyada ki azabı; 1- Ta'zîr, 2- Ve kefarettir. Böyle bir kişinin kaba elbisesi soyulur. Azalarının değişik yerlerinden acıtarak dayak atılır. Bu dövme ve dayaklar, vücûdun yüz, baş, ferç, (tenasül azaları) hariç olmak üzere değişik yerlere vurulur. Ve kefaret ödemesi emredilir. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede işârî ve tasavvufî manâlar var: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, evliyaya (ve dostlarına) belâyı, altını ayırtmak ve saflaştırmak için verir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ey o bütün imân edenler!" Muhiplerin (sevenlerin) imânı ile imân edenleri Onlar ki dünyanın süs, avuntu, lezzetlerinden ve helal şehvetlerinden tecrit edip, vusul haccı ve visal umresi için ihrama girenler! Haberiniz olsun; Allah muhakkak ki, sizleri imtihan edecek..." Suluk esnasında... "Av gibi bir şeyle..." İçine doğan nefsânî ve hayvanî talepler ve kast olunan dünyevî şehvetler ile imtihan olunursunuz. "isteseniz elleriniz de yetişebilecek;" Nefislerinizin şehvetlerine taalluk eden şeyler ve bedenlerinizin lezzetleri, "Ve mızraklarınız da..." Mal ve makama taalluk eden şeyler... "(Bu imtihan) Allah gaybda kendisinden korkanları meydana çıkarmak içindir." Muhakkak ki Allah bilir ve görür. . Yani izhâr etmesi, ortaya çıkarması içindir. Hakkı talep etme hususunda gaybda kendisinden korkup, maksut ve taleplerini terk edenler ve kendisinden kesilenleri temyîz edip ayırtmak içindir. Gayrisi için iltifatlardan kaçınır. "Kim bunun üzerine tecâvüzde bulunursa," Hakkı talep ettikten sonra dünyevî ve şehevî isteklere bağlanırsa, "İşte ona elîm bir azap var." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından red olunmak, mahrum olunmak ve Allâhü Teâlâ'dan kesilmek azabı vardır. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Hak Yoldan Dönenlerin Azabı Vaktinin şeyhlerinin biriciği ve en büyüğü olan Ebû Abdullah eş-Şirâzî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini rüyamda gördüm, şöyle buyuruyorlardı: -"Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine giden bir yolu öğrenir ve ona girer... Sonra da o yoldan dönerse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, alemlerden hiçbir kimseye etmediği bir azap ile ona azap eder." Bu fakir zebîh (ismail Aleyhisselâm'ın) adaşı (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Allâhü Teâlâ kendisini bağışlasın. Hak yoldan dönen kişinin azabı en şiddetli azap olur. Çünkü o kişi, o yolun kendisini Allah'a ulaştıran hak yol olduğunu öğrendikten sonra o yoldan dönüp sapıtmıştır. Bilen kişi bilmeyen kişi gibi değildir. O kişinin dönmesinin asıl sebebi, tarikattaki imtihanlardır. Altın Her Yerde Altındır Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Kalp'in yüzü kararır orada... Altın ise hiç şüphesiz yine altındır. Altın eli ve ayağından ateşe atıldığında, Pota içinde şaşırır sanma! Altının yüzü ateşte dahi gülümser!" (2/439) Hafız (k.s.) buyurdu: -"Korkarım ki, bu çimende ve bahçede, Kil doldurulmasıdır. Kile ancak bir dikenin tahammülü yoktur. Sadık Talebenin Vazifeleri Sâdık ve samimi olan talebeye gereken şey; 1 - Riyâzâtın meşakkatına tahammül etmek, 2- Nefsini şehvetlerden arındırmak, 3- Melikü'l-Müteâl olan Allah'ın haram kıldıkları şöyle dursun, helalden eline geçen her şeyi yemekten kaçınmak... Nefsin Islâhı Muhakkak ki tabiat ve nefsin ıslâhı her ne kadar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-u keremi, inayet ve yardımı sayesinde olmakta ise de lakin; 1- Oruç tutmak 2- ve az yemek; Bu bab'da (nefsin ıslâhı konusunda) gerçekten kuvvetli sebeplerdendir. Hikâye olunur. Sâlikin biri, şiddetli nyâzâtlardan sonra nefsine hitap etti ve buyurdu: -"Sen kimsin? Ve ben kimim?" nefsi: -"Sen, sensin' Ben de benim!" diye cevap verdi. Sâiik ikinci kere nefsini tezkiye etmekle meşgul oldu. Mücâhede etti. Hatta defalarca yayan olarak hacca gitti. Salikyine nefsine sordu, -"Sen kimsin? Ve ben kimim?" nefsi, evvelki cevabı verdi: -"Sen, sensinî Bende benim!" Sâlik önceki rıyâzâtlanndan daha şiddetli bir şekilde nefsine yöneldi. Az yemek sebebiyle ona açlık İlacını verdi. Hatta nefsini öldürdü (hâisiz ve mecalsiz bıraktı). Sâlik nefsine sordu: -"Sen kimsin?" nefsi cevap verdi; -"Sen sensin! Ben ise fânî oldum! Benim varlığımdan bir eser kalmadı!" dedi. Sâlik, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımı ile istirahat etti. Sofunun Hastalığı Olan Zehir Hazret-i Mevlevi'ye soruldu: -"Sofu kişi hiç isyan eder mi?" cevaben buyurdular: -"Hayır! Ancak iştahından önce yemek yerse isyan eder. Çünkü yemek yemek, sofunun zehiridir ve hastalığıdır... Allah'ım bu nefsi emmâre'yi ıslâh etmek üzere bize yardım et! Âmin! Ihrâm ve Av Ey o bütün imân edenleri Av öldürmeyin;" "av" İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre, hay¬vanlardan mümteni (yasak) ve vahşî olan her hayvanın ismidir. İster eti yenilsin ve isterse eti yenilmesin fark etmez. Bu avdan murad, (daha önce hadis-i şerifte zikredilen o beş zararlı ve) "fâsık" hayvan ki onlar; 1- Akrep, 2- Yılan, 3- Karga, 4- Fare, 5- Kuduz köpektir.. Çünkü bu hayvanlar hem hılde ve hem de Haremde öldürülür.... "Ve sizler, İhramda iken!" kelimesi, "haram" kelimesinin cemüdir. O muhrim {İhrama giren kişi), eğer o "Hıll" de ise onun hükümlerine tabidir. Eğer "HaranrTda ise haramın hükümlerine tabidir. Yani İhramlarını giymiş, demektir. Muhrim kişi, asla avlanamaz. İster Hıl olsun ve isterse Haremde olsun. Ve bu av, 1- Silâh, 2- Eğitilmiş köpek, 3- Ve eğitilmiş kuşlarla olsun, (fark etmez..) İhramda olmayan bir kişi, "Hıll"de avlanabilir. Ama Haremde asla avlanamaz. Haremin Hudutları Yani Mekke'nin Hareminde avlanamaz, demektir. Mekke'nin Haremi, 1 - Doğu tarafından altı mîl, 2- ikinci tarafından on iki mîl, 3- Üçüncü tarafından on sekiz mîl, 4- Dördüncü tarafından ise, yirmi dört mildir... Fakih Ebû Cafer (r.h.) böyle buyurdular. İhrâmlımn Öldürdüğü av Burada av hayvanı öldürmek zikredildi de, hayvanları kesmek zikredilmedi. Haremde öldürülen bir hayvanın veya ihramlının öldürdüğü avın meyte (leş) hükmünde olduğunu ilân etmek içindir. Ihramlı kişinin avdan öldürmüş olduğu hayvanların hepsi tezkiye edilmez yani helal olmazlar. Tezkiye edilmeyen (Islâmî usûl üzere kesilmeyen) hayvanın ise yenilmesi caiz değildir. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı: Siz ihrâmlı iken av hayvanını öldürmeyin, demektir. Av Hayvanını bilerek Öldürürse "Ve her kim," Şartıyyedir. "Onu öldürürse," Belirtilen kara avını öldürürse, ister eti yenilsin ve isterse eti yenilmesin... Öldüren kişi olduğu halde; İçinizden," Avı öldüren kişi, müminlerden olduğu halde, demektir. Belki hâl takyîtten (içinizden kaydı ile) maksat, müminleri, bunun cereyan etmemesi ve imânlarının gereği üzere hareket etmemek üzere bir tevbîh ve azarlamadır. * "Taammüden (kasten ve bilerek...) Bu kelime, Üa "Onu öldürdü," fiilinin failinden hâldir. ihramını hatırlar olduğu halde, öldürmekte olduğu avı Öldürmenin haram olduğunu bildiği halde av hayvanını öldürürse, demektir. ihramın mahzurlarında hatâ en ve kasten (müteammiden) işlenilmesinin müsavî olmasıyla beraber burada, "Taammüden (kasten ve bilerek...) kaydının bulunması fiilde asıl bilerek yapılan iş olmasıdır. Hatâ olarak yapılan bir işte bu kadar katı cezayı müstahak olmaz. Misli Ne Demektir? "Bir ceza vardır." Onun üzerine ceza ve fidye vardır, demektir. "Öldürdüğünün misli..." Öldürdüğünün dengi bir ceza vardır. Bu kavf-i şerif, "Bir ceza vardır." Kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Bundan murad, İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine ve imam Ebû Yusuf (r.h.)'a göre, misil, değer itibariyledir; yoksa cisim, yaratılış ve şekil bakımından değildir. Avın kıymeti takdir olunur. Şu cihetle ki, av daha yeterli ve kendisine mümkün olanın en yakınıdır. ^ Eğer karada avlayıp öldürülen hayvan, satılmaz ve satın alınmaz, eğer öldürdüğü av hayvanlarının değeri bir hedy (kurban) değeri kadar olursa, bu durumda cânî (av cinayetini işleyen kişi) muhayyer (serbest)dir. 1 - O avın değeriyle bir kurban satın alır ve Harem-i şerife hediye edip keser. 2- O değer ile yemek satın alır. Her bir miskine; a) Yarım sa" buğday, b) Yarım sa' hurma dağıtır... 3- Her miskine vereceği bir günlük yemek yerine bir gün oruç tutar. Eğer bütün bunlardan sonra bir miskinin bir günlük yemeğine yetmeyecek kadar bir şey artarsa, onu ya tasadduk eder veya ondan bedel tam bir gün oruç tutar. Çünkü oruç günün bazı kısmına bölünmez. Tam gün oruç tutulur. Neam Kelimesi Şu kavl-i şerifte olmuş olur; "(ehli) Hayvanlardan..." Hediy (kurban) için beyândır. Müşteri onun kıymet ve değeriyle muhayyer olduğu vecihlerden bir yolu seçer. Eğer bunu yaparsa, öldürdüğünün misli ile ceza olduğu tasdik olunur. jJoJi "neam" kelimesi, lügatte develer, sığırlar, koyun ve keçilere denilir. Ancak develer tek başına olduklarında, "neam" kelimesi, kullanılır. Sığır, koyun ve keçilerin yalnız ifâde edilmeleri anında, sadece sığır, sadece keçi veya sadece keçiler için J&\ "neam" ismi verilmez. "Onunla hükmeder." Öldürülenin misli olduğuna hükmeder... Bu kavl-i şerif, . "Bir ceza vardır." Kelimesinin sıfatıdır. "Aranızdan adalet sahibi iki adam..." Müslümanlardan adaletli iki adam, demektir. (2/440) "Bir kurbanlık." "Hedy", Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmak için deve, sığır, koyun ve keçi cinsinden Beytullah'a hediye edilen kurbanlıklardır. En kolayı koyundur. Ortası sığırdır. En yükseği de bedene yani devedir. "Bir kurbanlık," Kavt-İ şeifî, H kelimesinde bulunan zamirden mukadder bir hâldir. Manası: Onun muhakkak kurban hediye etmesi mukadderdir, demektir. "Kabe'ye vasıl olmuş," Bu kavli şerif, hedy (kurban) kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Çünkü izafeti lafzıyyedir. Zira "Kabe'ye vasıl olmuş," cümlesi) as¬lında şeklindedir. Kabe'ye ulaşması demek, Harem-i şerifte kesilmesi, demektir. Hatta velev ki öldürülen av hayvanına mümasil bir hayvanı Harem-i şerifin fakirlerine tasadduk edilse bütün âlimlerin ittifakı ile caiz değildir. Belki o kişiye o kurbanı kesmesi vaciptir. Ona düşen vazife, kurbanını Harem-i şerifte kestikten sonra, dilediği şekilde Harem-i şerifte sadaka olarak dağıtmak gerekir, lmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre... "Veya bir kefaret vardır ki," Bu kavl-i şerif, "(ehli) Hayvanlardan..." kelimesinin ma¬halli üzerine atıftır. Mahzûf mübtedânın haberidir. Cümlenin hepsi, "Bir ceza vardır. "Kelimesinin ikinci sıfatıdır. nispette fukarayı doyurmak," "kefaret," kelimesinin atf-ı beyânıdır, kendisini marifetlerle hususîleştirmeyen nahiv âlimlerinin yanında... "Veya onun dengi oruç tutmaktır." "O nispette fukarayı doyurmak," Bu kavl-i şerif, ' lesinin üzerine Sanki denildi: îhrâmlı halde av hayvanı öldüren kişinin cezası, maktul (öldürdüğü av hayvanına mümasil) 1- Ehli hayvan (Koyun, sığır ve deve...) 2- Miskinlere yemek yedirmek, 3- Ve onların günlerinin sayısınca oruç tutmaktır... Bu takdirde, denklik cezanın lazımı olan bir vasıf olmuş olur. Ve onunla hedy (kurbanı), yemek yedirmek ve oruç tutmak takdir olunur. Amma ilk ikisi vasıta sebebiyledir. Üçüncü ise ikincisinin vasıtası iledir. Cânî (av hayvanını öldürerek cinayet işleyen kişi), bunlardan her birini diğer ikisinin yerinde tercih edebilir... El-adlü İmam Ferrâ (r.h.) buyurdular: kelimesi, kesre ile kendi cinsinden misli, demektir. kelimesi, fetha ile cinsinin dışında olan misli, demektir. "Bir şeyin muâdili," cinsinden onun dengi ve misli olan şey, demektir. Meselâ oruç tutmak ve yemek yedirmek gibi... Onun dengi, miktarı dengi olarak belirlenen şeydir. kelimesi, fetha ile okunması sanki masdann isimlendirilmesi, demektir. kelimesi, kesre ile okunması ise mefûl manasınadır, Bu ise yemek yedirmek ve oruç tutmanın kelimesine temyiz olduğuna işarettir. Buradaki muhayyerlik Imam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine ve İmam Ebû Yûsuf (r.h.)'a göre cânî (cinayeti işleyen kimse) içindir. İmam Muhammed (r.h.) 'a göre ise iki hükme göredir. Ceza Hissedilmelidİr "Tatsın içindir." Câr ve mecrûrdeki istikrara taalluk etmektedir. Yani onun üzerine avı öldüren kişinin tadacağı ve hissedeceği bir ceza vardır, demektir. "Ve ettiğinin vebalini..." Kötü akıbeti, ihramın haramlığını çiğnediği içindir. "Vebal" aslında, ikrah edilen ve nefsinin kendisine hoş göstermesiyle işlenen amelinin akıbetinde duçar olduğu (musîbet ve) zarardır.., "Allah geçmişi af buyurdu." Îhrâmlı iken av hayvanını öldürmenin haram kılınmasından önce ihramlı olarak av hayvanını öldürenleri, Allah bağışladı. "Fakat kim bir daha yaparsa," Kendisinden nehyedildikten ve ihramlı kişinin av hayvanı Öldürmesinin haram kılınmasından sonra o haram işe dönerse, "Şartıyye" manasınadır. İntikam Kelimesinin Manâsı "Allah ondan onun intikamını alacak." O kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisinden intikam alacağı kişilerdendir. Çünkü fiil ceza olarak vaki olduğu zaman, harfe muhtaç değildir. İsim cümlesi bunun hilâf/nadır. Mübtedâ takdir olundu ki yanlışlıkla fe harfi cezaiye olmasın diye... intikamdan murad, âhirette azap etmektir. Amma kefaret ise bazılarına göre, haram kılındıktan sonra ihramlı kişinin av hayvanlarını Öldürmeye dönen kişinin üzerine vaciptir, bazı alimlere göre. Bazı alimlere göre ise zahirine taalluk ile işe tekrar dönen kişi üzerine bir kefaret yoktur. İntikamın aslı, intişâr (yardım olunmak) intisaf demektir. İntikam kelimesi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine izafe edildiği zaman ise, onunla ikâp etmek ve cezalandırmak murad edilir. "Allah azîz'dir," Galiptir, kendisine galip olunmaz. "İntikamı vardır." İsyan ve haddini tecâvüz etmeye ısrar edeni daha şiddetli bir şekilde cezalandırır... Allah Korkusu Allâhü Teâlâ, Halil-i ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'a hitaben buyurdu: -"Ey İbrahim! Benden kork! Zarar veren saldırgan canavardan korktuğun gibi...." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, birinin üzerine kaza ve hükümlerini icra etmeyi murad ettiği zaman, hiçbir peygamber ve velinin arasını ayırtmaz, yırtıcı canavar faydalı ile zararlının arasını tefrik etmediği gibi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tutması şiddetlidir. Mücrimler onun elinden, kahrından ve intikamından nasıl kurtulurlar. Akıllı kişi, her nerede olursa olsun, muhalefet ve isyandan gücü ve imkanı nispetinden sakınmalıdır. Zira; -"Muhakkak ki insan, ancak ektiğini biçer." Ne Ekersen 0 çıkar Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Cümle âlem herkes bilir onu, Eğer sen bilmezsen bile... Her ne ekersen, bir gün o çıkar ortaya... Ne şaşılacak şey ki zayıf olan insan, kuvvetli olan Allah'a nasıl isyan ediyor? Bu ancak insanın şehvetlere dalıp, Allah'tan gafil olması ile olur. Tasavvufî ve İşârî Manâlar Kavl-i şerifinde şu nükteler var.. "Ey o bütün imân edenler. Sizler, İhramda iken avı öldürmeyin;" Helâl olanlara avı mubah kıldı. Onlar avamlardan selva ehli olanlardır. Bunlar, bedenî ameller ile dinî kemâlâta râzî olanlardır; (bu onların) dinî himmetlerinin kusur ve eksikliğinden dolayıdır.... İhramlı olana av haram kılındı. (2/441) Bunlar da muhabbet ehli olanlardır. Vuslat kabesinin ziyareti için dünyada ihrama girenlerdir. Yani bizi kasteden (ve bize yönelen kişiye) düşen vazife, tama'larını hepsini toptan terk etmesi gerekir... Hallerden bir halde onun hiçbir mutâlebe (talep ve isteğinin) olmaması gerekir. Sadece visal talebinin olması gerekir. Zira; - Arif, Hakkın avıdır. Avın avı olmaz..." "Ve içinizden her kim onu öldürürse," Talebelerden biri dünyadan bir şeye iltifat ettiği zaman, " Amden (kasten),.." Onun zararlarına vakıf olduğu ve onun içinde olan şeyleri bildiği halde, demektir. Kendisine nefsi galebe çalar ve nefsin hırsı ile ona (ava) düşer.... Ona rnevaşîden Öldürdüğünün misli bir ceza vardır." Nefsini riyazet ve mücâhede'ye tabi tutar. Elem ve acısı, lezzet ve şehvetlere mümasil olan bir riyazet ve mücâhede ile nefsini terbiye eder. "Buna aranızdan adalet sahibi iki adam hükmeder." Onlar (iki âdil), 1- Kalbve 2- Ruh'turlar.,, Onlar kişinin imânının miktarı ve riyazetinin çeşidine göre; 1 - Az yemek, 2- Az içmek, 3- Malını dağıtmak, 4- Makamı terk etmek, 5- Uzlet, 6- Halvet, 7- Ve bütün his, duyu ve organlarını zaptetmeyi hükmederler.... "Kabe'ye vasıl olmuş bir kurbanlık olmak üzere.,." Yapmış olduğu amelleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine halis olarak yapar. Şu cihetle ki halkı mülâhaza etmeksizin ve hakkı kabulüne uygun ve yaraşır bir şekilde ihlas ile amel etmelidir..., "Veya bir kefaret vardır ki, o nispette fukarayı doyurmak," Onlar; 1- Akıl, 2- Kalb, 3- Ruh, 4- Sır, 5- Hafî.... 6- (VeAhfâgibiletâiftir....) Muhakkak ki bunlar, manevî gıdalarından mahrumdurlar. Letâifm manevî gıdaları; 1- Sıdk-u samimiyetle Hakka teveccüh etmek, 2- Halktan yüz çevirip kurtulmak, 3- İkrah edilen kötü şeylere karşı sabrı yudumlamak, 4- Ülfet edilen şeylerden kesilmek, 5- İlâhî mevhibelere karşı şükretmek, 6- Mukadderata râzî olmak, 7- Ezelî hükümlere teslim olmaktır... "Veya onun dengi oruç tutmaktır." Oruç, 1- Ağyarın mülâhazasından kendini tutmak, 2- htiyarı talep etmek kendini tutmak. 3- Melikü'l-Cebbârın gayrisine yönelmek ve meyletmektir.... "Tatsın için..." Nefs-i emmâre tatsın diye... "Ettiğinin vebalini..." Nefsin tabiatına aykırı olan bu muamelelerin elem ve acılarını tatsın ve hissetsin diyedir. Bunlar ceza ve kefarettir. Nefs-i emmâre, şehvetlerin lezzetlerine ve gafletin tatlılığına nail olmasının cezasını böylece çeksin diyedir. "Allah geçmişi af buyurdu;" Tâliblerden, hakkı talep etmeye adım atmadan önce yaptıklarını af buyurdu. "Fakat kim bir daha yaparsa," Sıdk-u samimiyet kademiyle (ayağıyla) dünyadan çıktıktan sonra dünyadan herhangi bir şeye bağlanırsa; "Allah ondan onun intikamını alacak." Onu dünyâda rezil ve rüsva etmek ve âhirette de hüsrana uğratmakla ondan intikam alır. "Allah azîz'dir." İki kâinatta (dünya ve âhirette) bağlanan kişiye bulunmaz. Dünya ve Ahiret'e bağlılığı olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bulamaz. Ta ki talib olan kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini 1- Azdan, 2- Çoktan, 3- Küçükten ve 4- Büyükten... 5- Ve bütün bağlardan... Tecerrüd edip soyutlanmadıkça bulamaz. İntikam sahibidir." Sevenlerinden izzetinin hicapları ile intikam alır. Sevenleri, ağyara iltifat ettikleri miktar ve masiva'yı (Allah'tan gayriyi) mülâhaza ettikleri nispette, kibriyâ, azamet ve izzet perdeleriyle kendisini onlardan gizlemekle dostlarından İntikam alır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, düşmanlarından da intikam alır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin düşmanlarından intikam alması, -"Biz onların kalblerini ve gözlerini ters döndürürüz. îlkin buna imân etmedikleri gibi bırakıveririz kendilerinide, tuğyanları içinde körü körüne bocalar giderler." Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Aşık! ikiz meslektir: Şükür ve sabır... Aşık! o zamandan ben oldum kibir gibi. Aşık! Allah'ın yaratmasıdır, oidu. Aşık! mesnü (yapmacık aşk) ise o kâfirdir." Sadık olan talebeye düşen vazife, gayriye iltifat etmekten kesilmektir. Bütün hayırlar elinde olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine muttasıl ve vasıl olmaktır. Muvaffakiyet veren ve yardım eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Deniz Avı Helâldir "Size helâl kılındı," Hitap, ihramlı olanlaradır. " Deniz avı," Su da avlanılan her şey, demektir. Su ister deniz,, ister nehir ve isterse gölet olsun, fark etmez. Deniz Avı Nedir? Deniz hayvanı, ancak denizlerde yaşayan, hayvanlardır. İster eti yenilsin ve isterse eti yenilmeyen hayvan olsun fark etmez. Hem kara ve hem denizde yaşayan; Kaz, ördek, kurbağa, yengeç, kaplumbağa, bütün su kuşları ve benzeri hayvanlara, "deniz avı" adı verilmez. Belki bu hayvanların hepsi kara avıdırlar. Bunları Harem-i şerifte öldüren veya bunları ihramlı olarak öldüren kişiler cinayet işlemiş olduklarından cezaya çarpılırlar. Deniz Avları Üç Kısımdır Denizde avlanılan hayvanlar üç cins üzeredir. 1- Balık, 2- Kurbağalar, 3- Bunların dışında kalan hayvanlar,:. Balıkların bütün çeşitlerinin etlerinin yenilmesi helaldir. Kurbağa ve bütün çeşitleri haramdır. Bu iki cinsin dışında kalan deniz hayvanlarında âlimler ihtilaf ettiler... îmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu iki cinsin dışında kalanlar (balık ve kurbağanın dışında olanlar) ise muhakkak ki haramdır." Alimlerin çoğu, bu âyet-i kerimenin umumiliğinden dolayı, buyurdular: -"Bu iki cinsin dışında kalanlar (balık ve kurbağanın dışında olanlar) ise muhakkak ki haramdır. Deniz Hayvanları iki Kısımdır Muhyissünne (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bütün su hayvanları iki kısımdır, 1- Balık, 2- Balığın gayri o!an hayvanlar... Amma balık ise ölüsü de helaldir. Cinslerinin değişmesiyle beraber. (2/442) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -'Bize iki meyte (ölü) helal kılındı. 1- Balık, 2- Çekirge." Bunların bir sebep veya sebepsiz yere ölmelerinin arasında hiçbir fark yoktur. İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerinin mezhebine göre, helal olur; ancak bir sebep ile ölürse mesela bir taşın üzerine düşmesi veya suyun ısınması ve bunun benzeri şekilde ölürse, helal olmaz. Denizde Yaşayanlar Balığın dışındaki deniz mahlukatı iki kısımdır. 1 - Karada yaşayanlar, 2- Denizde yaşayanlar. Bir kısım, karada yaşar; kurbağa ve yengeç gibi. Bunların etleri yenilmez. Bir kısım ise suda yaşar. Karada yaşamaz. Ancak kesilenin yaşaması ile karada yaşar. Bundan ihtilaf olundu. Bir kavim (âlimlerden bir topluluk) balıktan başka denizden çıkan hiçbir şeyin helal olmayacağı görüşündedirler. Bu İmam-i Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerinin mezhebidir. Bir kavim (Fıkıh âlimlerinden bir topluluk da) denizin bütün ölüleri helaldir. Çünkü denizde bulunan bütün varlıklar, balıktırlar. Her ne Kadar suretlerinde ihtilaf olunsa... "Cirrîs" gibi ki, kendisine su yılanı denilir. Bu balık yılan şeklinde'olduğu için kendisine su yılanı denilir. Bütün âlimlerin ittifakı ile etinin yenilmesi helaldir. Denizin Yiyecekleri "Ve yemesi," Denizin yemesi... Denizin sahile attığı ve içinden karaya attığıdır .. Veya suyun çekilip kuru toprağın üzerinde bıraktığı şeylerdir. Ve onlarda herhangi bir hareket olmadan tutulan şeylerdir. Mevlânâ Ebû Suûd (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ve yemesi," yani denizin avından yenilen şeylerdir. Bu umumî ettikten sonra hususî etmektir. "Size helâl kılındı," denizde avlanılan şeylerin hepsine taarruz ve onlardan faydalanmaktır . Ebû Suûdun sözleri bitti. "Size medar olsun," Mefûlü ieh olmak üzere mahallen mensuptur. Mevlâ Ebû Suûd Efendi (r.h.) buyurdular: Yemeğe mahsustur; -"Ve ona İshak'i ihsan ettik, fazla olarak Yakub'u da ve her birini salihînden kıldık!" Âyet-i kerimedeki îAtâ "nafile" kelimesinin, "Yakub" Keli¬mesine mahsus hâl olduğu gibidir. Yani denizin yiyecekleri, faydalanmak yönünden size helal kılındı. Mukîmler için... Sizler onu taze taze afiyetle yemektesiniz. "Ve seyyar olanlarınıza..." İçinizden bazıları onları (av hayvanlarının etlerini) kurutarak azık ediniyorlar. İhramlı Olanlara Av "Kara avı ise, üzerinize haram kılındı.," Karada yumurtadan çıkan, (yani karada üreyen) hayvanlar. Bunlar bazı vakitlerde her ne kadar suda yaşasalar bile, meselâ deniz kuşları gibi... İhramda bulunduğunuz müddetçe," "mâ" masdariyet ve zarifıyyet içindir. Yani sizin ihrâmiı olarak devam ettiğiniz müddetçe, demektir. Kara avını avlamanın muhrim (ihramlı olan kişiye) haram olduğunda hiçbir ihtilaf yoktur. Amma avın bizzat kendisi ise, âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, ihramda olmayan bir kişinin muhrim'e (ihramlıya) avlamış olduğu (avın da) haram olduğunu icabettirmektedir. Her ne kadar o avda ihramlı kişinin herhangi bir etkisi olmasa bile.... Lakin İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerinin mezhebine göre ise, ihramlı olmayan kişilerin yapmış oldukları kara avlarının ihramlı kişinin yemesi helaldir. Her ne kadar bu avı ihramlı kişi İçin avlamış olsa bile... (ihramlı olmayan kişilerin ihramlı kişiler için yapmış oldukları avların ihramlı kişilere helal olması İçin,) ihramlilar, 1 - Ava işaret etmemeli, 2- Ava delâlet etmemelidir... Yine ihramlı kişinin ihrama girmeden önce kestiği hayvanın etlerinin ihramda yemesi de kendisine helaldir. Çünkü hitap, ihramlı olanlaradır. Âyet-i kerimede sanki şöyle denildi: Sizin karada yapmış olduğunuz avlar size haram kılındı... Başkalarının avları bu emrin dışındadır... "Allah'tan korkun." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size nehyettiği masiyetlerin hepsinden sakının ki, ihramda iken av avlamak da o masiyetlerin cümlesindendir... (Allah) ki hep huzuruna haşrolunacağınız." Başkasına değil... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından kurtuluş; ancak ona iltica etmekle olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Rabbİnedlr o gün yalnız mesak (sonuç)" yani sonuç ve meleklerin sevk etmeleriyle dönüş ve son varılacak yer, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, meleklere insanları sevk etmelerini emretti. Ya cennete sevk ederler... Ya da cehenneme... Cennet'e aşık Olan Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kim cennete müştak ise, hayırlara koşar. Kim cehennem azabından korkarca, nefsini haramlardan tutar. Kim dünyadan zâhid olursa, onun üzerine musibetler hafif ve basit gelir." Ölümün Kolaylığı İçin Kim ölümünün kolay olmasını istiyorsa, hayır yapmaya koşsun! Kim şehvetlerini terk etmezse Rabbi ondan sadır olan taat ve ibâdetlerine râzî olmaz! Kim gizli hal ve hareketlerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmazsa, onun göstermiş olduğu takva alâmetleri ona fayda vermez! iman ve Taat Yolu MesnevTde buyuruldu: -"Ben kâfirim o takdirde; Eğer bir kimse zarar ve ziyan görürse; İmân ve taat yolunda bir nefes bile... (Bu durumda beni kına...)" İki Âlemin Kurtuluşu Mesnevrcle buyuruldu: İş, ancak takva, din-i İslâm ve salâha (iyi amellere) sahiptir, iki âlemde kurtuluş, ancak bunlarla; din, takva ve salih amel iledir.." Tasavvuf? Manâlar Âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: "Size ne'âl kılındı," Ey, "Hakikatler c!eniz"inde gark olanlar! " Deniz avı," Sizin "marifet deniz"inde müşâhedât ve keşiflerle avladıklarınız. "Ve yemesi de size ve seyyar olanla¬rınıza medar olsun." Yani gelen "varidat hak" ve "tecellî sıfat" ile doymaktasınız. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi; -"Ben Rabbimin katında (dergah-ı izzetinde) gecelerimi 0 bana yedirir ve içirir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yürüyenlere (seyr-u suluk ehline) irâde ehline ondan yedirir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Gelsinler, kendilerine ait birtakım menfaatlere şahit olsunlar ve en'âm behîmelerinden kendilerine merzûk buyurduğu kurbanlıklar üzerine malûm günlerde Allah'ın ismini ansınlar da -onlardan yiyin ve yoksulu, fakiri doyurun." işte meşâyih-i izamın ve rusûh ehli olan alimlerden terbiye ehli olanların halleri... "Ve size haram kılındı." (2/443) Ey talebeler! "Kara avı," Kara avı, Allah'a olan seyr-u şulûk esnasında parıldayan ve karşınıza çıkan dünyevî ve uhrevî matlûplar, arzu ve isteklerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi; -"Dünya, âhiret ehline haramdır. Âhiret de dünya ehline haramdır. Her ikisi de (dünya ve âhiret te) ehlullâh'a haramdır." "İhramda bulunduğunuz müddetçe," Sizler, "Vusul Kabe"si için ihramlı olduğunuz ve hazret-i visale teveccüh ettiğiniz müddetçe... Çünkü teveccüh edenin hükmü vâsılı kâmilin hükmüne zıttır. Çünkü vâsıl olan mahv olur. Teveccüh eden ise henüz ayıktır. Mahv olan ile ayık olanın arasında belirgin fark vardır. Ayık olan kişinin fiilleri kendisi sebebiyle ve ondandır. Mahv olanın fiilleri kendisi sebebiyle ondan değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, emirlerine galiptir. İşte burada, "Benimle işitir, benimle konuşur ve benimle tutar!" (makamı) tecelli eder. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"İhramdan çıktığınız zaman isterseniz avlanın. Yani sizler vusûl'ün menâsiklerinden boşaldığınız ve usûl yoluna girdiğiniz zaman; sizden ihramhlann külfeti sakıt olur ve yolcuların meşakkatleri sizden kalkar. Ve sizin için Akitlerin lüzumu ve tavaf edenlerin hükümleri sabit oldu. Hâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi; "Hep huzuruna haşrolunacağınız Allah'tan korkun." Huzuruna toplanacağınız, Allah'tan korkunl Nail olduktan sonra geri dönmemek için, masivadan (Allah'tan gayriye) kavuşmamak içindir. Kavuştuktan sonra geri dönmekten Allah'a sığınırız. "Bahru'l-Hakâik" isminde olan, Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Allah'ım üzerimize evliyanın bereketini indir! Dostlarının ve sevdiklerinin kâselerinden bize içir! Âmin Ka'be Beytullah Allah, Kabe'yi; o Beyt-i Harâm'ı insanlar için bir medar-ı hayat kıldı... O şehr-İ harâm'ı da, o boyunları bağsız ve bağlı kurbanlıkları da... Bütün bunlar, şunu bilesiniz içindir ki, Allah göklerdekini ve yerdekini bilir ve hakîkat Allah her şeye alimdir.97 Malûmunuz olsun ki, hakîkaten şedîdü'l-ikabdır Allah... Hem de hakîkaten gafur ve rahîmdir Allah.9 Peygamber'in üzerindeki ancak bir tebliğdir. Açıkladığınız ve gizlediğiniz şeylerin hepsini bilecek olan ise, ancak Allah'tır." De ki: " Murdarla temiz bir olmaz; murdarın çokluğu tuhafına da gitse... O halde, ey temiz özü, düşünür beyni olanlar! Allah'a korunun ki, felaha eresiniz.100 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Allah, Kabe'yi kıldı." Kabe Denilmesi Beytüllah'a Kabe adının verilmesi, Kabe'nin dörtgen şeklinde olmasındandır. Araplar, dörtgen şeklinde olan her eve "Kabe" adı verirlerdi. Kabe'ye, bu isim verilmesi, insanın ayak topuklarına olan teşbihten dolayıdır. Bacak ile ayağın birleştiği nokta da dörtgen şeklinde olmasından dolayıdır. Denildi ki: (Beytüllah'a, Kabe adının verilmesi) Kabe'nin yeryüzünden yüksek olmasındandır. Aslı çıkıntı ve yükseklik, demektir. İnsanın ayak topuklarına (Arabçada denilmektedir, insanın ayak topuklarına Kabe denilmesinin sebebi, ayak tarafından çıkıntı ve yükseklik sahibi olmasındandır. (Kabe de olduğu yerden çıkıntı ve yükseklik sahibi olduğu için bu ismi aldı...) Câriye (kız çocuğu) buluğa yaklaştığı zaman memeleri çıkar ve ona ^ısüıkâib denir. Kabe de dünyada zikri yayıldığı ve ismi çok meşhur olduğundan ve orada yapılanlar âlemde yaygın oiduğu için bu isim ile isimlendirildi ve kendisine "Kabe" adı verildi. Bundan dolayı Araplar, işleri düzelen, şanı ve şerefi yükselen, toplumda büyük mevkii olanlara; "Falancanın topuğu yükseldil" derler. Kabe'nin Rükünleri "EsiIetü"l-Hikem," (Hikmetli sualler) isimli kitabın sahibi buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, beyt-i atîkına (eski beytine) dört rükün kıldı. Aslında bunlar üç şekildir. Hakikatte ise üç rükün üzerine kıldı. Çünkü beytüllah topuk şeklindedir. Bundan dolayı beytullah'a Kabe adı verildi. Beytüllah'in vaz' halinde dört hadis olan rükün üzerine olması, müminlerin kalplerine işarettir. Çünkü müminin kalbi dört hatırdan asla hâli olmaz. Onlar; 1- İlâhî havâtır, 2- Melekî havâtır, 3- Nefsânî havâtır, 4- Şeytanî havâtır.... Rüknü Hicr, ilâhî havâtır menzilesindedir. Rüknü Yemânî ise Melekî havâtır menzilesindedir. Rüknü Şâmî ise Nefsânî havâtır menzilesindedir. Rüknü Irâkî ise Şeytanî havâtır menzilesindedir. Çünkü şer-i şerif. Rüknü Irâkînin yanında; -"Şikak (ayrılık) ve nifak'tan (iki yüzlülükten) Allah'a sığınırım!"' Diye dua etmeyi meşru kıldı. Rükünlerin her birinin mertebesi kendilerinde meşru olan zikirlerle bilinir. Kabe'nin Hakikatte Üçgen Olmasının Sırrı Kabe'nin hakikatte müselles (üçgen) bir topuk şeklinde olmasının sırrı ise peygamberlerin kalplerine işaret İçindir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, resul ve nebilerini (bütün peygamberleri) ismet sıfatı ile temyîz etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberlerine ismet sıfatını verdi ve onlara ismet elbisesini giydirdi. Peygamberler için ancak üç havâtır vardır: Onlar; 1- İlâhî havâtır, 2- Melekî havâtır. 3- Nefsânî havâtır. Peygamberlerin dışında olan insanlarda ise bir şeytanî havâtir ziyâde olarak vardır. İnsanlardan bazıları, zahirde şeytanî havâtırın eseri görülenlerdir. Onlar umûmî halktır. Kimi ise hatırına gelir ama. zahirde eseri görülmez. Bunlar, peygamber için vacip olan ismet ile mahfuz olan evliyâullah'tir. Evliyanın hıfzı caizdir.. . Beyt-i Haram "Beyt-i Haram," Medh ciheti üzerine atf-i beyândır. Tevbîh yönü üzerine değ/7... Sıfat bu şekiide geidiği üzere... Kabe'ye "Beyt-i Haram" adı verildi. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Kabe'yi tahrim ve ta'zîm buyurdu. Onu haram kıldı. Haram, saygıdeğer manasınadır. Hadis-i şerifte (buyuruldu:) - "Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gökleri ve yeri yarattığı gün, Mekke-İ Mükerreme" yi "Haram" (kutsal ve mukaddes) kıldı." İbn-i Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: Bil ki: Mekke'ye şeref veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Mekke'yi haram kılan ise ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'dır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden sahih olarak şöyle varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki îbrâhim Aleyhisselâm, Mekke-i mükerreme' yi haram kıldı. Ben de Medine-i münevvere' yi haram kıldım!" buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet edilen şu hadis-i şerif; -"Muhakkak ki bu şehir (Mekke), Allâhü Teâlâ gökleri (ve yeri) yarattığı gün onu haram kıldı," şeklinde vârid olan hadis-i şerif ise, Levh-i mahfuz hakkında bir kinayedir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm yakında onu haram kılacaktır, demektir. Ibni Melek'in sözleri bitti. (2/444) Kabe'nin Hürmeti Bu fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî r.h.) buyurur ki: Eğer Kabe hadis ise onun hürmeti de arazîdir. Lakin Kabe'nin hürmeti, zatî ve kadîmdir. Çünkü bu kitabet (yazılar) hakikat ehlinin yanında zatî hürmettendir. Toprak Bazı müfessirler (r.h.) hazerâtı; -"Sonra semaya doğruldu da o bir dumanken ona ve arz'a 'Gelin ikiniz de ister istemez' dedi. 'Geldik isteye isteye' dediler." Âyet-i kerimenin tefsirinde buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu icabetine hiçbir toprak icabet etmedi. Ancak Harem-i şerifin toprağı icabet etti. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ bu toprağı haram kıldı. Harem-ı şerifin toprağının hürmeti, müminin hürmeti gibidir. Mü'min Rabbine itaat ettiği için, (müminin) kanı, ırzı ve malına dokunmak haram kılındı. Harem-i şerifin toprağı da, "Geldik isteye isteye!" dediği için; Harem-i şerifin, avını öldürmek, ağacını kesmek ve otunu yolmak haram kılındı. Hürmet, ancak taat sahibi olanadır... Haber'de varid oldu: -"(Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın) tufanı zamanında Harem-i şerife olan hürmetinden dolayı büyük balıklar, küçük balıkları yemezdi." "İnsanlar için bir medar-ı hayat kıldı." lif "Kıldı," fiilinin ikinci mefûlüdür. Manâsı; Kabe'yi insanlar için kıyam kıldı. Yani insanlar için; 1 - Dinlerinin ve 2- Dünya işlerinin medâr-ı hayat ve kıyamı (ayakta tutan bir unsuru) kıldı. Birincisi, (Kabe'nin dinî işleri ayakta tutması) hacılar ve umre yapanlar, Kabe'ye yönelirler. Hacılar ve umre yapanlar, Beytüllah'ta büyük menâsik (Hac ve umrenin yapılışı) ile meşgul olurlar. Şerefli taat ve ibâdetle uğraşırlar. Hac ve umre onların hatalarının silinmesine ve derecelerinin yükselmesine sebep olur. Ve böylece büyük kerametlere nail olurlar... ikincisi ise çünkü (dünyanın her yerinden) tüccarların kârları ile Harem-i şerife meyveler ve sebzeler gelmektedir. Tüccarlar ve oraya gelenler, Harem-i şerifte yağmalanmak, aldatılmak ve soyulmaktan emindirler. Hiçbir kimse, Harem-i şerifte, kötü bir niyetle onlara saldırıda bulunamaz.Hatta bir adam câhiliyet ve İslâm'da bir günah işlese veya bir kişiyi öldürse de sonra Harem-i şerife sığınsa, orada emindir. (Kimse ona dokunmaz....) "Futûhü'l-Haremeyn" isimli kitabında Muhyî (r.h.), Hazret-i Kabe'yi övmek için buyurdular: O ne bir nebî ve ne de bir peygamber... Ki o aşağıda kuşanmış içinde menfaat olandır. 0 yol gösteren hidâyet rehberi değildir. Az bir lutfa dosttur. Herkes uzak ve yakından ona yakın olmak için gelmektedir. Çimenin üzerinde yeni yeşeren bir güldür. 0 olmadan bülbül ötmez! Harem Ayı "0 şehr-i harâm'ı...." Kendisinde hac edâ edilen şehr-i haramı kıldı; o da Zilhicce ayıdır. Yani Zilhicce ayını da onların dinî ve dünyevî işlerinin kıyamı için medar kıldı, demektir. ikincimefulü mahzûftür. Geçene dayanmaktadır. Haram ayının insanların maddî ve manevî işlerinin kıyamına sebep olmasının yönü: Araplar, diğer aylarda birbirini öldürüyor, birbirlerini talan ediyor ve birbirlerine saldırıyorlardı. Haram ayı girdiği zaman, korkular kaçar. Böylece insanlar, hac ve ticâret için rahatlıkla ve kendi canlan ve malları hakkında emniyet içinde sefere çıkarlardı. Böylece Haram ayı, insanların dinî menfaat elde etmeleri ve dünyevî kâr ve ticâret elde etmeleri için bir sebep olduğu gibi; onların meâş ve meâd (dünya ve âhiretlerini) kazanmalarına sebep oldu. Mukaddes vakitler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bazı aylan, vakitleri ve günleri, diğerinden daha fazîletli kıldı. Nasıl ki, bazı peygamberleri ve ümmetleri diğerlerinden daha fazîletli kıldığı gibi.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bazı ay, gün ve vakitlere daha yüksek faziletler vermesinin sebebi, onları idrak etmek ve onlara gereken ihtiramı göstermek için nefislerin koşuşması, kalplerin sürat etmesine yol açması ve ruhların o vakitleri ibâdetle ihya etmesi ve halkı faziletlere teşvik içindir. Zilhicce Ayında Olan Bazı Hadiseler İmam Nisâbûrî (r.h.) buyurdular: Zilhiccenin onuncu günü Ramazan-ı şeriften sonra günlerin en faziletlisi ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında en sevimlisidir. Çünkü Zilhiccenin onuncu günü, Kelîmullah Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iltica ettiği gündür. O gün bütün mahlukat hac için ihrama girdi. Zilhiccenin on günlerinde, Adem Aleyhisselâm tövbe buldu. İsmail Aleyhisselâm kesilmekten fidye bulup kurtuldu. Hûd Aleyhisselâm o günlerde kurtuldu. Nûh Aleyhisselâm o günlerde kurtuldu. Muhammed Aleyhisselâm, risâlete nail oldu. Ashâb-ı kiram Rıdvan bîatını yaptılar. O günlerde Hayberin fetih müjdesi geldi. Hudeybiye o günlerde fetih oldu. Mağfiret o günlerde indi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, -"Allah senin günahından geçmişini ve geleceğini mağfiret buyurup, üzerindeki nimetini tamamlayacak ve seni dosdoğru bir caddeye çıkaracak..." Kavl-i şerifi bu günlerde nazil oldu. Bunlardan başka âyetler ve kerametler indi. Zilhicce Ayında Oruç Zilhicce ayında oruç tutmak müstahaptır. Şiddetli bir müstahap ile müstahaptır. Hiç şüphesiz dokuzuncu günü oruçlu geçirmek lazımdır. Çünkü dokuzuncu gün "Arife" günüdür. Lakin hacıların Arife günü iftar etmeleri (oruç tutmamaları) müstahaptır... O günün meşru olan ibâdetlerini edâ etmekten kendilerine bir yorgunluk gelmemesi ve o günün ibâdetlerini huzuru kalb ve kemâl ile edâ edebilsinler için... Zilhiccenin Dokuzuncu Günü Duası Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Duaların en hayırlısı, Arife günün duasidır. Benim ve bütün peygamberlerin söylediklerinin en hayırlısı: -"Lâ ilahe illallahü vahdehû lâ şerîka leh lehü'l-mülkü ve lehü'l-hamdü-ve hüve alâ külli şey'in kadîr." Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Tek o vardır. Onun bir şeriki ve ortağı yoktur. Mülk onundur. Hamd ona mahsustur. Ve o her şey üzerine kadirdir..." Kurban "Ve kurban..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yine kurbanları da insanların işleri için kıyam kıldı. "Ve kurban..." Beyt-i harâm'a hediye edilen kurbanlıklardır. Orada kesilirler. Ve etleri fakirlerin arasında tefrik edilir (dağıtılır...) Çünkü o da kurbanı kesen kişinin bir hac ibâdetidir. Ve onunla fakirlerin maişet işleri yoluna koyulur. Ve böylece onların din ve dünya işlerinin kıyama sokulmasına sebep olmuş olur. (2/445) Kurban Kesmekten Maksat? Bu fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) derim ki: Bilindiği üzere kurban kesmekten maksat, fakirlerin ihtiyaçlarını gidermektir. Bundan dolayı kurban kesen kişinin kestiği kurbanın etlerinin çoğunu ve hatta belki hepsini dağıtması müstehaptır. Her kim ki, himmeti ve inlemesi hep kendisi olursa, O kişi, menfaati kesik ve onun yemeği sadece kendisine inleme olur. Kurban Bayramı Gününde Hacılar Kurban bayramı günü hacıların bir çok menâsik (hac ile ilgili ibâdetleri) vardır. Hacılar, bayramın birinci günü Minâ'dan Mescid-i harâm'a giderler. Hacıların dışındakiler onlara muvafakat için musallaya giderler. Hacılar o gün tavaf ederler. Diğerleri de bayram namazını kılarlar. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Beyti tavaf etmek (bir çeşit) namazdır." Tıraş olmak, tırnaklarını kısaltmak gibi sünnetleri ikâme ederler. Diğerleri de, bid'atleri giderip sünnet-i senniyye'yi ikâme ederler. Hacılar (şükür) kurbanlarını keserler. Diğerleri de yine kurban keserler. Lakin malların hepsi Rabbin hazinesine olmaz (yakışmaz). Her kalb. Rabbin marifeti için sâlih değildir. Ve her nefis de Rabbin hizmetine uygun değildir. Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Senin malın dostlarına güldür. Ta bıçağın kesmedi, İsmail'i... O senin kerametindi. O nerede olsa seninle konuştu. O doldu, Nfl'in derinlikleri... Kalaid "Ve o boyunları bağlı (Kurbanlıkların boyunlarına ta¬kılan gerdanlıklar)...." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kurbanlıkların boyunlarına takılan gerdanlıkları (bağları) İnsanların işlerinin kıyamının medarı kıldı. "Gerdanlıklar," atsu kelimesinin cemiidir. O da kendisiyle kurbanlıkların bağlanılan; ve işaret için takılan 1- Nal, 2- Ağaç parçası ve benzer eşya idi... Bununla insanlar, o hayvanların; 1- Beytüllah'a hediye (kurbanlık) olduğunu bilsinler, 2- Ona taarruz etmesinler, 3- Ona binmesinler, 4- Veya yükyüklemesinler içindi... Burada zikredilen "Gerdanlıklar,""dan murad, gerdanlık sahibi olan kurbanlıklardır. O da bedenedir, Yani deve ve sığırlardan hediye (şükür kurbanı) ve kurbanlık olmaları caiz olanlardır. Burada bedenelerin (deve ve sığırların) zikredilmesi, onları kesmede sevabın çok olmasındandır. Haccın behâsı (değeri) o kurban edilen bedene (deve ve sığırlar) iledir. Bundan dolayı Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) kendisinden üç yüz (300) dinar istenen (çok pahalı) bir deve kesip kurban etmişlerdi. Şu kavl-i şeriften dolayı; -"Bu budur! Her kim de Allah'ın şeairlne (kurbanlarına tazım ederse, şüphesiz o kalplerin takvasındandır." Gerdanlıklarla Gelen Emniyet Çemberi Kurbanlıkların boyunlarına takılan gerdanlıkların insanların işleri için kıyam olmasının yönü: Muhakkak ki bir kimse, kurbanlığına gerdanlık taktığı zaman, kimse ona saldırmazdı. Hatta Hacılar, hac dönüşü Mekke'den memleketlerine dönerlerken, binek hayvanlarının boyunlarına Harem-i şerifin ağaçlarından bazı parçalan bineklerinin ve yük hayvanlarının boyunlarına takarlardı; böylece tam olarak emniyette olurlardı. Kimse onlara saldırmazdı. Câhiliyet dönemi insanlarından biri açlığından ölse bile boynunda gerdanlık olan bir kurbanlığa veya Mekke'nin ağaçlarının takılı olduğu bir hayvanları gördüğünde asla saldırmazdı. Kabe'ye ta'zîm eder ve o hayvanlara saygı beslerdi "Bütün bunlar," "Kılmaya" işarettir. Mukadder bir fiil ile mensuptur. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunları meşru kılıp beyân etti ki. "Şunu bilesiniz içindir ki, Allah göklerdekini ve yerdekini bilir... Zira bütün bu serî işlerin meşru olmasının sebebi vuku bulmadan önce (meydana gelecek olan) dinî ve dünyevî zararları gidermek, dünyevî ve uhrevî menfaatleri celbetmek içindir. Şârî (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin) hikmetine apaçık delillerdendir. Ve hiçbir şeyin Allah'ın ilminin ihatasından çıkmadığına delâlet etmektedir. "Ve hakikat Allah her şeye alimdir." Hususiyetten sonra umumîlik te'kîd içindir... Allah Gafurdur ve Azabı Şiddetlidir "Malûmunuz olsun ki, hakîkaten şedîdü'l-ikabdir Allah," Allah'ın haramlarını (ve ilâhî yasaklan) çiğneyenler ve bunun üzerine ısrar edenler için büyük bir vaîd (tehdît ve korkutma)dır. Hem de hakîkaten gafur ve rahimdir Allah." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldıklarına riâyet edenler için veya kendisine geldikten (ve muttali) olduktan sonra ilâhî yasakları çiğnemekten kesilen kişiler için vaad (ilâhî müjde)dir... Tebliğden Sonra Özür "Peygamber'in üzerindeki ancak bir tebliğdir." Sevap ve ıkap işinde risâleti teblîğ etme vazifesi, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, (insanların dünyevî ve uhrevî) işlerinin kıyamına icabet etmenin şiddetini beyan etmektedir. Yani Resul (Efendimiz s.a.v.) hazretleri, teblîğ edilmesi vacip olan şeylerle geldi. Ve asla ziyâde de bulunmayacağı (emir ve yasaklar) getirdi. Sizin üzerinize hüccetini ikâme etti. Size düşen vazife. Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmek ve emirlerine sarılmaktır. Bundan böyle tefritte asla sizin için bir özür yoktur. Allah Gizli ve Aşikârı Bilir "Açıkladığınız ve gizlediğiniz şeylerin hepsini bilecek olan ise, ancak Allah'tır." Sizin izhâr edip açıkladığınız söz ve amelleri ve gizlediklerinizi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkı ile bilir... Söz ve amellerinizin zerre kadar olan en küçük ve basitlerinden dolayı sizi muaheze edip, hesaba çeker... Gizlilik ve Aşikârlık Birdir Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin karşısında; Örtülü ve gizli hiçbir ilim yoktur. Zira gizlilik ve aşikâr olmak Allah'ın katıda birdir..." Tasavvuf? Manâlar Âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Kabe'yi zahirde avam ve havassın işlerinin kıyamı için vesile kıldı. Onun sebebiyle Allah'a sığınırlar. İnsanlar burada, tazarru, yalvarma ve yakarma ile haccederler. Dünyevî ve uhrevî hacetlerini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine arz ederler.... Böylece bâtını Kabe olan kalbi de, havassın ve havâssü havassın işlerinin kıyamı için vesile kıldı ki, onunla devamlı zikir yoluna girip, Allah'a sığınsınlar diye. Ve kalplerine gelen havatır (ve düşünceleri) külliyen silsinler. (2/446) Hakkı Rububiyetle ispat etsinler. "Ondan başka mevcut yok..." "Ondan başka matlûb yok..." "Ondan başka mahbûb yok..." Kelimeleriyle vahdaniyet üzere olsunlar... Beytü'l-Harâm İsmi Kalb Kabe'sine "Beytü'l-Harâm," adı verildi ki onun (kalbin) hakikatte Beytüllah olduğu bilinsin diyedir. Oraya (kalbe) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrinin yerleşmesi haramdır. Sürekli kalbi murakabe hâlinde tutar. Hakkın gayriyi; Zikretmek, Sevmek ve Talep etmekten murakabe altında tutar. Bu, ta ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fazl-u kerem ve rahmetinin kapısını açıncaya kadar.. . Haram Ayı "Şehr-i haram," (Haram ayı), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelme, seyr ü sülük etmek ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerine seyr ü sülük ettiği (haram ayında); 1- Allah'tan gayriyi talep etmek, 2- Halka karışmak, 3- Hakkın gayriyi mülâhaza etmek haramdır. Hediyy Kurbanı "Hediyy" (kurban aslında) nefs-i behîme (hayvanî nefis)dir. Gerdanliklarıyla beraber "Kalb Kâbe"sine sevk edilir. Behîmî nefis kurbanının gerdanlıkları şeriatın rükünleridir. Behîmî nefis, "Kalb Kâbe"sinin eşiğinde tarikat adabının bıçağı ile şehvetlerinden ve hayvanî lezzetlerinden kesilir. "Bu sizin bilmeniz içindir," âyet-i kerimede şu işa-retler vardır. Kalb Kabe'sine vasıl olduğu zaman, "Beytüllah"ı görür. Cemâl ve Celâl'in nurunu müşahede eder. Bu nurlar ile göklerde ve yerde olanları müşahede eder. Çünkü o Allah'ın nuruyla bakar. Ve tahkik üzere her şeyin hakikatini öğrenir. -"Allah göklerdekini ve yerdekini bilir ve hakikat Allah her şeye alimdir." Ve; -"Malûmunuz olsun ki, hakîkaten şedîdü'l-ikabdır Allah..." Dünyaya meyleden ve sevenlerin gayrisine yönelen dünyanın ziynet ve süsüyle mağrur olanlara perdeleri sarkıtıp kapatır. "Hem de hakîkaten gafur ve rahimdir Allah." Taliblerine, kapıları açmak ve perdeleri kaldırmak ile Hazret-i Hakkı kasd edenler için gafur ve rahîmdir. "Peygamber'in üzerindeki ancak bir teb¬liğdir." Kâi (söz) ve hâl ile... "Açıkladığınız şeylerin hepsini bilecek olan ise, ancak Allah'tır," imandan dil miktarı ve amellerinin erkânlarını.. "Ve gizlediğiniz şeyleri de....." Kalbin tasdikini veya yalanlamasını... Hakkı talep etme hususunda sıdk-u samimiyet olan teveccüh ve halis niyetlerini Allah bilir.. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de olduğu gibi.., Murdar ve Temiz Şeyler "De ki: " Murdarla temiz bir olmaz,' Sebeb-i Nüzul Yemâme Hacıları hakkında nazil oldu. Müslümanlar, onlara saldırmak istemişlerdi. Çünkü Yemâme Hacılarının içinde (daha önce Müslümanlara zarar veren) "Hatîm" vardı. Hatîm geçen sene Medine-i münevvere1 ye gelmişti. Medine'nin meralarında bulunan hayvanları önüne katıp götürmüştü. Gelecek sene de hac için yola çıkmıştı. (Hatîm'in hac için yola çıktığı sene) "Umretü'1-Kazâ" senesiydi. Hatîm'in hac için yola çıktığı (daha önce ki sene) Medine otlağında hayvanları (Hatîm tarafından çalınan) Müslümanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Bu Hatîmdir! Bizimle onun arasını serbest bırak!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"O hediy (kurbanlıklarına) gerdanlık taktı (hacca gitmekte olduğu için ona dokunmayın)" buyurdu. Ve sahabelere, Hatîm'e dokunmaya izin vermedi. Müslümanların haklı olduğu sebeplerden dolayı, savunmalarına izin vermedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buna Hatîm'in kurbanlıklarına gerdanlıklar takması sebebiyle izin vermemişti. İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sahabelerini (Hatîm'in kurbanlıklarına gerdanlıklar takması) sebebiyle ona dokunmaya ve Hacılara taarruz etmeye izin vermemesi ve nehyetmesi konusunda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tasdîk etti. Bu Hacılar, her ne kadar müşrik olsalar bile... Bu kıssa daha önce (el-Mâide) sûresinin başında; -"Ey o bütün imân edenleri Ne Allah'ın şeâirine, ne şehr-i harama, ne kurbanlık hediyelere, ne gerdanlıklarına, ne de Mevlâlarının, gerek fazlını ve gerek rızasını arayarak, Beyt-i Harâm'a doğru gelenlere, sakın hürmetsizlik etmeyin..." Neshedîlen Hüküm Tâ Beraet (tövbe) sûresi ininceye kadar bu âyet-i kerimenin hükmü bakî kaldı. Beraet sûresinin nazil olmasıyla bu âyet-i kerimenin hükmü nesh oldu. Çünkü Beraet sûresinde; -"Ey o bütün imân edenler! Müşrikler bir pislikten ibarettirler. Artık bu yıllarından sonra Mescid-i Harâm'a yaklaşmasınlar. Eğer yoksulluktan korkarsanız, Allah sizi fazlından zenginleştirecektir İnşaallah. Her halde Allah alimdir, hakimdir." Yine tövbe sûresinde; -"O haram olan aylar çıktı mı, artık öbür müşrikleri nerede bulursanız öldürün, yakalayın, hapsedin ve onlar için bütün geçit başlarını tutun. Eğer tövbe ederler ve namaz kılıp, zekâtı verirlerse, yollarını açın. Çünkü Allah gafur rahimdir." Buyurdu. Böylece bu âyet-i kerimelerde, İslâm olmadan (müşrik ve kâfirler tarafından olan) 1- Hediy, 2- Gerdanlıklar (kurbanlıkların boyuna takılan şeylerin), 3- Haram ayının, 4- ihramın, 5- Ve diğer kutsal şeylerin hiçbir değeri yoktur... Bu âyet-i kerimenin nüzul sebebi her ne kadar husûsî ise de, hükmü umûmidir... iyi ile Kötü Eşit Değildir Bu âyet-i kerimede zikredilen "De ki: " Murdarla temiz bir olmaz," Kavl-i şerifiyle) köfü ile iyinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında bir olamayacağının beyan edilmesinde; iyiye teşvik ve kötüden sakındırma manâsı vardır. Habis ve tayyib Burada söz edilen bir çok emirler (ve işler) vardır. Helâl ve Haram Bir Değildir "Murdar ve temiz" kelimelerinde Onlardandır: Helâl ve haram... Bir habbe tanesi (ve miskâl-i zerre) kadar helâl, dünya dolusu haramlardan daha tercih edilir ve daha değerlidir. Çünkü haram, habîstir, pistir, necistir ve merdûttur. Helâl ise, tayyib'tir, temizdir ve makbûl'dür. Bütün bunlardan dolayı ebediyen helâl ve haram, birbirine müsâvî (ve eşit) değildir. Murdar ve temiz şeyleri isteyenlerin de birbirlerine müsâvî (ve eşit) olmadıkları gibi... Zira habîs'in talibi (isteyeni) habis kişilerdir. Temizi isteyen ise temiz kişilerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri temizi temize sevk eder; kötüyü kötüye sevk ettiği gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Habîsât habisler için, habisler habîsât için ve tayyibât tayyibler için, tayyibler tayyibât içindir! Bunlar, onların dediklerinden müberrâdirlar; kendilerine bir mağfiret ve bir nzk-ı kerîm vardır." Tasavvufa Göre Temiz ile Murdar Tasavvufun sâdâtı (meşâyih-i kiram k.s. hazerâtınin) katında Temiz, fikirsiz ve nefsânî hareket dışında olan şeylerdir. İster bir sâlih tarafından olsun ve isterse bir fâsık tarafından olsun fark etmez. Çünkü bu umulmayan cihetten gelen bir rızktır. Makbuldür. Bunun tersi ise merdûttur. Bundan sonrası yoktur. Zira; -"İyilerin hasenatı, mukarrabînin seyyiâtı (kötülüğü)dür..." İkisinin arasında, büyük farklar vardır. Zekâtı Verilmeyen Mal Habîstir Yine habîs (pis, murdar ve necis) maldan maksat, kendisinden Allah'ın hakkı (zekâtı ve mâli cihâdı) çıkarılmayan (ve içinde^kul hakkı olan) mallardır... Temiz ise, kendisinden bütün haklar çıkarılan mallardır. (2/447)a habîs (pis, murdar ve necis) mal, fesat yollarında harcanan maldır. Temiz ise taat ve ibâdet yolunda infak edilen maldır. Temiz mal, zarûrât vakitlerinde, fakirlerin menfaatlerine muvafık olarak verilen maldır. habîs (pis. murdar ve necis) mal. fakirlerin muhtaç olmadıkları zaman, kendilerine verilen maldır. Bu durumda fakirlerin (sofu ve talebelerin) hatır (ve düşünceleri) bu mal ile meşgul olur. Mümin ve Kâfir Misâli Onlardandır: "Murdar.ve temiz" kelimelerinin ma-nâlarındandır:) 1 - Mümin ve kâfir, 2- Âdil vefâsık... Mümin bâl gibidir. Kâfir ise zehîr gibi.... Âdil kişi, meyveli ağaç gibidir. Fasık ise dikenli ağaç.... Her halde (hiçbir halde) bunlar birbirlerine müsâvî (ve denk) olmazlar... Kötü ve İyi Ahlak Onlardandır: "Murdar ve temiz" kelimelerinin ma-nâlarındandır:) İyi ahlak ve kötü ahlak... Meselâ; 1- Tevazu, 2- Kanaat, 3- Teslîm, 4- Şükür, 5- Ve diğer güzel ahlaklar makbuldür... Ama, 1- Kibir, 2- Hırs, 3- Düşmanlık, 4- Kin, 5- Nefret, 6- Şehvet 7- Feryat ve şikâyet etmek, 8- Nankörlük 9- Ve bunlar gibi kötü ahlaklar ise, merdûttur... Çünkü birincileri, ruh'un sıfatlarındandır... İkincileri ise nefsin sıfatlarındandır. Ruh, tayyibtir, temizdir. Nefs ise, ruhun zıddıdır. Pistir. Kötüdür... Nefis Kargasının Gideceği Yer MesnevTde buyuruldu: -"Sen nefis kargasına tabi olma! Onun gideceği yer mezarlıktır. Karga bağ ve bahçeye gitmez." Dünyayı Kıble Edinen Ölüdür MesnevTde buyuruldu: -"Gerçi nefis en ince şeyleri bilir; Ama, kıblesi dünya olduğuna göre, O bir ölüdür..." Nefsin Mal Sevgisi Malı sevmek, nefsin ahlakındandır. Büyükler (âlim ve evliya) temiz ve helal olan malı hicap (hakka perde) saydılar. Maldan habîs (haram, pis ve necîs) olanı hakkında ne zannedersin? Elbette kişi Bâtınını tasfiye etmeli ve içini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevgisinden başka bütün sevgilerden tahliye edip (temizlemelidir...) Faydalı İlimler Onlardandır: "Murdar ve temiz" kelimelerinin manâlarındandır:) Faydalı ilimler ve faydasız ilimler... Faydalı ilimler, dinî ilimler gibi... Faydasız ilimler ise felsefe ilimleri gibi ilimlerdir.,. Öğrenilecek İlimler Mesnevfde buyuruldu: "Din ilmi; Fıkıh (Usûl-u fıkıh, Akâid, Kelâm, Tasavvuf) Tefsîr (Usül-u tefsir) Hadîs (Ve usûl-u hadisten) ibarettir! Bunların dışında (kalıp, kişinin din ve dünyasına faydası olmayan boş şeylerden) her kim bîr şey okursa işte o habistir...." Salih Ameller Onlardandır "Murdar ve temiz" kelimelerinin ma-nâlarındandır:) Salih ameller ve sâlih olmayan ameller... Sâüh amel: Kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı aranan (şeriata muvafık olan amellere) salih ameller denir. Kendisiyle; riya (gösteriş) ve sum'â (desinler) diye yapılan amellere de sâlih olmayan ameller denir... ibâdetlerinde ihlâs'a niyet etmedi. O, (ihlastan yoksun) her ne getirdiyse. Getirdiği kötüdür. Sadece bir post kavgasıdır... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye' den... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: habîs (pis, murdar ve necis) seni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinden alıkoyan ve meşgul eden şeydir. Temiz ise, seni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl eden şey¬lerdir... Yine; Temiz, bir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisidir. 'habîs (pis, murdar ve necis) ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında olan ( masiva ) şeylerdir... Habîs Olan Şeylerin Çokluğu habîs (pis, murdar ve necis) olan şeyler dünyada çoktur..."Ve murdarın çokluğu tuhafına da gitse..." "Vav" harfi, mukadder olan misli üzerine şartlı atıf içindir. Yani, habîs (ve necîs) şeylerin çokluğu ister senin tuhafına gitsin ve isterse, senin tuhafına gitmesin, demektir. Her ikisi de, "müvâsî olmaz" fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yani, farz edilen her iki halde de birbirlerine müsâvf olmaz, demektir, p "eğer" kelimesinin cevâbı mahzüftür. Cümlenin manâ ve takdîri şöyledir: Habis (pis, kötü ve necis) şeylerin çokluğu senin tuhafına gitse bile; "temiz" şey¬lere müsâvî (ve denk) olamazlar... Çünkü itibâr, iyililik ve kötülüğe göredir; çokluk ve azlığa göre değildir. Zira; az olan övülen bir şey, çok olan yerilen şeylerden daha hayırlıdır. Belki bir şeyin habisliği arttıkça o şeyin pis ve kötü olması daha da artar. "Taaccüb (tuhaflık ve hayretin) manâsı, kendisinden taaccüp edilen şeyden sürürdür... (Meselâ:) "Şu iş acayibime gidiyor" yani bana sevinç veriyor, demektir. "Senin taacübilne gitti" kavl-i şerifındeki hitap, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendilerine hitap ile emrettiği herkes içindir... Saf Akıl ve Felah " 0 halde, Allah'a korunun," Her ne kadar çok olsa bile habis şeyleri terk etmek ve her ne kadar az olsa bile tayyib (temiz) şeyleri tercih etmek konusunda Allâhü Jeâlâ hazretlerinden korkunî (Takvâlı olun!).... "Ey temiz özü, düşünür beyni olanlar!" Saf âkil sahipleri! Onlar hakikatte, kalpleri ve ruhları, beden ve nefsin kişrından (ve kabuğundan) halas bulup kurtulan kimselerdir. "gerektir ki felaha eresiniz." Felaha ermeniz gerekir. Felah, ahiret saadetidir. Takva Nedir? Sonra muhakkak ki takva bazı mertebeler üzeredir... İbnü Atâ (r.h.) buyurdular: Takva zahirde, hududa muhalefettir. Bâtında ise, niyet ve ihlâstır... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretler kavl-i şerirlerinde; -"Ey o bütün imân edenler! Allah'a nasıl korunmak gerekse Öyle korunun, hakkıyla muttaki olun ve her halde Müslim olarak can verin. Bu senin; di "Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur!" sözünü doğrulamaktadır. Ve bunu söylerken senin kalbinde Allah'tan başka hiçbir şeyin olmamasıdır.. Mevlevi Hazretlerinin Vasiyetleri Mevlevi hazretleri, vefatından çok önce şöyle buyurdular: -"(Ey kardeşlerim!) Size gizli ve aşikâr olarak Allah'tan korkmanızı ve takva üzere olmanızı; Az yemeyi, Az uyumayı, Az konuşmayı, Mâsiyet ve günahları terk etmenizi, Devamlı olarak şehvetleri terk etmenizi, Bütün mahlukattan gelen cezâfâya katlanmanızı, Sefîh (beyinsiz, ahmak) ve avam ile oturmayı terk etmenizi, Sâlih ve kerem sahibi insanlarla oturmanızı tavsiye ederim. Muhakkak ki insanların en hayırlısı, insanlara en faydalı olan kişidir. Sözlerin en hayırlısı da az ve (hikmetli manâya) delâlet eden sözdür!...11 (2/448) Sidiğin Aslı Bil: Muhakkak ki fayda veren takvadır. Kurtuluşun sebebi imân ve sâlih ameldir... Hasep ve nesep (soy, sop, şan ve şeref) değildir... Şeytan asla seni, malın çokluğu, evlâdının çokluğu, babalarının ve ecdadının övgüye layık (güzel amelleri, ilim ve takvaları kesinlikle seni) aldatmasın! Muhakkak ki sidiğin aslı saf, temiz ve duru olan sudur. (Babaların temiz su oldukları gibi, sende bir sidik olabilirsin!) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ölüyü, diriden çıkarır... Yersiz Suâller Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenler! Öyle şeylerden sual etmeyin ki, size açılırsa fenanıza gidecektir. Halbuki Kur'an indirilmekte iken sorarsanız, onlar size açılır. Allah, onlardan şimdilik af buyurdu. Allah gafur, halimdir.101 Filvaki, öyle meseleleri sizden evvel bir kavim sordu da, o yüzden kâfir oldular.102 Tesîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Öyle şeylerden sual etmeyin ki, size açılırsa fenanıza gidecektir. Halbuki Kur'an indirilmekte iken sorarsanız, onlar size açılır." Kırık manâ: "Ey o bütün imân edenler!" "Sual etmeyin," (neden?) "Şeylerden..." (Öyle şeyler ki?) ; Ol "Açılırsa..." (kim için?) "Size..." "Fenanıza gidecektir.." "Halbuki eğer sorarsanız," (Neden?) "Onlardan..." (Ne zaman?) "İndirilmekte iken..." (Ne) "Kur'an-ı kerim," "Size açılır." Sebeb-i Nüzul -"Onda açık âyetler var; İbrahim'in makamı var ve ona giren emân bulur; yoluna gücü yeten her kimsenin o Beyt'i haccetmesi de insanlar üzerine Allah'ın bir hakkıdır ve kim bu hakkı tanımazsa, her halde Allah'ın ihtiyacı yok, o bütün âleminden ganîdir." Âyet-i kerimesi nazil olduğunda, Surâk bin Mâlik (r.a.) sordu: -"(Ya Resûlallah s.a.v.!) Her sene mi?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ondan yüz çevirdi. (Sorusuna iltifat etmedi.) Ta ki bu soruyu üç kere üst üste sordu. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hayır! (Her sene hac farz değildir... Ömürde bir kere farzdır...) Eğer ben "Evet!" deseydim, her sene hacca gitmek sizin üzerinize farz olurdu. Buna da gücünüz yetmezdi. Ben sizi terk ettiğim gibi sizde beni terk edin! (Açıklamadığım hususlarda işi kendinize zorlaştırmak için bana bir şey sormayın) Sizden önceki ümmetler, (boş yere) çok soru sormak ve peygamberlerine ihtilaf etmek sebebiyle helak oldular. Ben size bir şey emrettiğim vakit, gücünüz nispetinde onu tutunuz» Sizi bir şeyden sakındırdığım zaman da ondan hemen kaçının!" Bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Sebeb-i Nüzul Hakkında Başka Bir Rivayet İbnü Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Bir gün Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hutbe okuyorlardı. Kendisine çokça sorulan faydasız sorulardan dolayı kızgındı. Ve sahabelere buyurdular: -"(Bana olur olmaz her şeyi sormayinl Zira) bana ne sorulursa, onun doğrusunu ve hakiki cevâbını mutlaka veririm!" Biri sordu: -"Babam nerededir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Baban cehennemdedir!" Bir başkası sordu: -"Babam kimdir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Baban Hüzeyfe'dir!" Halbuki o adam Hüzeyfe' den başkası adına çağırılıyor. (Toplumda babası başka bir adam olarak biliniyordu...) işte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime indi. Ve; Ey o bütün imân edenler! Öyle şeylerden sual etmeyin ki, size açılırsa fenanıza gidecektir. Halbuki Kur'an indirilmekte iken sorarsanız, oniar size açılır. Allah, onlardan şimdilik af buyurdu. Allah gafur, halimdir." Buyuruldu. Eşyanın Hakikati "Eğer size açılırsa," kavl-i şerifi, şartıyyedir. Üzerine atfedilenler ise ; "eşya" nin iki sıfatıdır. Kötülük "Fenanıza gidecektir.." fiili) açılmaya taalluk etmektedir. Açığa çıkmak ise suâl sormaya taalluk etmektedir... Manâsı: Eşya (nin hakikatini) bana sormayın! Vahiy zamanı eğer siz bana sorarsanız: o şeyin hakikati size izhâr edilir (açıklanır...) 0 size açıklandığı ve izhâr edildiği zaman ise, üzülürsünüz. Akıllı kişi ise kendisini üzecek şeyleri yapmaz. Gizli Şeyleri Sormak imam Bağavî (r.h.) buyurdular: Zira hac'dan suâl eden kişi, haccin her sene farz olmasından emin değildir. Bu şekilde kötülük yapmış, demektir. Nesebini (soyunu ve sopunu) soran kişi, kime nispet edileceğini (ve hangi babaya ilhak edileceğimden emin değildir. Bu durumda da rezil ve rüsvâ olabilir!!! Af "Allah, onlardan şimdilik af buyurdu." İstinaf cümlesidir. Kendisinden nehyedilen şeyi beyan etmek üzere sevk edilmiştir. Sadece onları kötülüklerden korumak için değildir. Belki boş yere soru sormak haddi zatında (kendi nefsinde) ma'siyettir. Günahtır. Muaheze edilmenin kaynağıdır. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sorduklarınızdan şimdilik af buyurdu. Bu kavl-i şerifte, boş yere soru sormaktan nehyetmekten sonra ciddiyete teşvik manâsının var olması olan şeylerden değildir. "Ondan" kavl-i şerifinin zamiri, "sormayın" kavl-i şe¬rifinin kendisine delâlet ettiği kötülüğe râcidir. Yani, Allâhü Teâİâ hazretleri, sizin daha önce yapmış olduğunuz yersiz suallerin kötülüklerini sizden bağışladı. Ve sizin sormanız ile üzerinize her sene haccetmeyi farz kılmadı. Sizin (faydasız) sualleriniz sebebiyle uhrevî azabı da sizden bağışladı. İşte bütün bunlardan dolayı, onun benzeri hallere {yersiz ve faydasız soru sorma durumuna) bir daha dönmeyin! "Allah gafur, halimdir." Günahları bağışlamak ve ma'siyetlerinizden vazgeçme konusunda mübalağa sahibidir. Sizden ifrat derecisinde meydana gelenlerin sebebiyle sizi ikâp edip cezalandırmaz. Cümle, itiraz cümlesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mağfiret ve affını beyân için ek bir cümledir. Boş Sual "Filvaki, öyle meseleleri bir kavim sordu," Bu meseleyi sordu. Lakin bu meselenin bizzat aynisini değil; belki mislini (ve benzerini) sordu. Mahzurlu ve vebal kaynağı olan sorular sordular. Mislinin açıklanmaması, tahzîr (ve sakındırmada) mübalağa içindir. "Sizden evvel..." "Onu sordu," kavi- şerifine taalluk etmektedir. "Sonra o yüzden oldular." O soruların sebebiyle... "Kâfirler..." Muhakkak ki İsrail oğulları, peygamberlerine eşya hakkında fetva (ve sorular) soruyorlardı. Sordukları sorular sebebiyle kendilerine bir şey emredildiği zaman ise onu hemen terk ediyorlardı. (0 soru sebebiyle gelen emrin gereğini yerine getirmiyorlardı... Ve böylece) helak oldular. Semûd kavminin Salih Aleyhisselâm' dan deve istemeleri gibi. İsa Aleyhisselâm' in kavmi kendisinden gökten bir sofra istemeleri gibi... Ebû Salebe (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, farzları (koyup) farz kıldı. Allah'ın farzlarını zayi etmeyin (çiğnemeyin;) Bazı şeyleri de nehyetti. Allah'ın haramlarını çiğnemeyin. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hadlar koydu. Allah'ın hadlarını aşmayın. Unutmaksızm bazı şeyleri de affetti. (Bazı şeyleri farz kılmadı ve bazı şeyleri nehyetmedi...) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin affettiği konulan da derinlemesine araştırmayın! Bahtlı Kimse Hüseyin Vaiz el-Kâşifî (k.s.) hazretleri tefsirinde buyurdular: Gerçekten iyi bahtlı kimse; 1 - Başkalarının hallerinden ibret alan kimsedir. 2- Boş sözlerle uğraşmayan, 3- Fuzûlî işlerle meşgul olmayan kimsedir. Bu babta söylediler: Ancak zaruret olduğu zaman konuş! Diğer sözlerden uzak dur! Lazım olan yerde iş yap ve söz söyle! Çalışan kimse işinden ürün almadan gezmez! Hikaye (Sükût ve Konuşmak) İmam Ebû Yusuf (r.h.) hazretlerinin meclisinde bir adam çoğu kere hazır oluyordu. Ve sükûtu (susması) çok uzun sürerdi. (Pek konuşmazdı.) Bir gün ona sordu: -"Sana ne oluyor? Neden konuşmuyorsun? Hiçbir meseleden sormuyorsun?" 0: -"Ey kâdî! Bana haber ver, oruç tutan kimse ne zaman iftar eder?" diye sordu. İmam Ebû Yûsuf (r.h.): -Güneş battığı zaman!" buyurdu. Adam: -"Peki ya gece yansına kadar güneş hiç batmazsa ne olur?" İmam Ebû Yusuf (r.h.) tebessüm ettiler ve Cerir'in şu beytini misâl getirdiler: (2/449) Boş olan kimseler için, sukûtte ziynet vardır. Ancak, özünün (aklının) saflığı ise onun konuşmasıdır. Faydasız Konuşanlar Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Âdem oğulcağızma şaşarım? Onun dili, azı dişleri üzerinde oturan iki meleğin kalemi, tükürüğü de mürekkepleri iken, nasıl olur da mâla yanî (dünya ve âhirette faydası olmayan sözlerle) konuşurlar..." Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu iki âyet-i kerimede şu işârî manâlar vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, imân ehline "ledünnî ilimleri" ve Eşyanın hakikatini sorarak öğrenmeyi nehyetti. Çünkü ledünnî ilimler, "kal" (söz ile beyân edilebilen) ilimlerden değildir. Ledünnî ilimler, sadece hâl ilmidir. (Kâl ile değil hâl ile öğrenilir...) Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Öyle şeylerden sual etmeyin..." Eşyanın hakikatini... "(Eğer mahiyetini sorduğunuz o şeyler) size açılırsa," Sorduğunuz şeyler kâl (söz) yoluyla size beyân edilirse... "Fenanıza gidecektir." Kâl ile (sözlü) beyânla hakikate hidâyet bulamadığınız takdirde; hevâ-ü heves âfetleriyle akıllarınıza karışıklık meydana gelir. Vehim ve hayâl ile şüphelere düşersiniz. Şüphelerin vadilerinde helak olursunuz, felsefe taifesinin hâli bu olduğu gibi... Onlar eşyanın hakikatini kâl (söz) ve makûl olan burhanlar ile öğrenmeyi istediler. Onların bilgisinin içinde olanlar, vehim ve hayal şaibelerinden mücerret olan nazarî akılların altındadır. Kendisine vehim ve hayal isabet etti. Ve darlık, sıkıntı ve akılların kendisinden idrak etmekten aciz olduğu bir hale düşerler. Ve böylece araştırma anında, kendilerini sırat-ı müstakim (doğru yoldan saptırıp) ayaklarını kaydırır. Kendilerini şüphelerin vadilerine düşürür. Tehlikelerin vadilerine ve uçurumlara düşürür. Böylece hem kendileri helak olur ve hem de ilâhî ilimler hakkında yazmış oldukları tasnifat (kitap ve yazılarıyla) büyük halk kitlelerini helâka götürürler. Onların bazıları da felsefelerine "usûlu'd-dîn" (akâid ve kelâm ilimlerini) karıştırdılar. Kendi şüphelerini dinin usûlü olan ilimlerin içine katmaya çalışıp kendi bozuk düşüncelerini kararlaştırmaya başladılar. Böylece hem kendileri orta yoldan (hak yoldan saptılar ve) dalâlete düştüler ve hem de halkı dalâlete düşürdüler. Onların mekâl (söz) ile hakikat İlimlerini öğrenmeleri ve öğretmeleri muhaldir, imkansızdır. Ledünnî ilimler ve eşyanın hakikati ise ancak hâl ile hasıl olur. Peygamberlerin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle olan halleri gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberlere, eşyanın hakikatini göstererek öğretti, rivayet ile değil... Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Bu suretle İbrahim'e göklerin ve yerin melekûtunu gösteriyorduk ki, yakın hâsıl edenlerden olsun." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Tenzîh o sübhân'a ki kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haram'dan o havalisini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksa' ya isrâ buyurdu; ona ayetlerimizden gösterelim diye! Hakîkat bu, O'dur o işiten-gören!" Yine Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Vallahi gördü, rabbinin âyâtından en büyüğünü gördü!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de şöyle dua ettiler: -"(Allâhımî) Bize Eşyanın hakikatini olduğu gibi göster!" Ümmetin hâli, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber böyle olduğu gibi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ümmetine kitabı, kâl (söz) ile öğretiyordu; hikmeti ise hâl ile öğretiyordu; sıhhat yoluyla... Onların nefislerini nefsin afatlarının şaibelerinden ve ahlakından tezkiye ederek, (onlara hikmeti Öğretti...) Kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; -"...Onlara Allah'ın ayetini okuyor, onları tezkiye ediyor, onlara Kitap ve Hikmet öğretiyor..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olma maddeleri üzerine kendileri hakkında sıhhatli faydalar tahakkuk edenler hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: -"ileride biz onlara hem ufukta, hem nefislerinde ayetlerimizi Öyle göstereceğiz ki nihayet onun hak olduğu kendilerine tebeyyün edecek! Kâfi değil mi bu ki rabbin her şeye şahit!" Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Halbuki Kur'an indi¬rilmekte iken sorarsanız, onlar size açılır." Eğer o soruları mutlaka sormanız gerekirse; sorularınızı Kur'ân-ı kerim indikten sonra sorunuz. Sorularınızın cevâbını Kur'ân-ı Kerim' den arayın ki, size eşyanın hakikatini aklınız kaderince haber versin... Sizden avam olanlar, Kur'ân-ı kerimin müşebbihâtına inanırlar. Çünkü o Eşyanın hakikatinin beyânıdır. Ve derler ki: -'Hepsi Rabbimizin katındandır!" Sözleriyle tevilini arayarak, bulunmazlar. Zira; müteşabihatta tasarrufta -"Halbuki onun tevilini ancak Allah bilir, tümde resûhu (Sağlam metanetli) olanlar da...." İlimde rüsûh sahibi olanlar, havass olanlardır... Amma ahassu'l-havâss ise, Kur'ân-ı kerimin, rumuz, işaret ve müteşebbihât ile kendisine işaret ettiği Eşyanın hakikatini gereğince bilip anlarlar. Onlardan başkalarının anlamadığını anlarlar... Hazret-i Musa ile Hızır Aleyhisselâm1 in kıssasında ledünnî ilmi öğrenmeye işaret ettiği gibi... Ledünnî ilmi öğrenmek; 1- Sohbet 2- Tabi olmak, 3- Teslim, 4- İtirazı terk etmek, 5- Muallimin sohbetlerine, ne kâl (söz) ne hâl ve ne de suâl ile karşı gelmemelidir... Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Musa, ona, 'Öğretildiğin ilimden bana bir rüşt öğretmen şartıyla sana tabi olabilir miyim?' Dedi. 'Doğrusu' dedi; 'sen benimle sabredemezsinî Havsalanın almadığı şeye nasıl sabredeceksin?" Yani sana tabi olmak ve sana itirazı terk etmek konusunda beni sabırlı bulacaksın, demektir. İnşaallah' dedi; beni sabırlı bulacaksın ve senin hiçbir emrine âsi olmam'. 'O halde' dedi; 'eğer bana tâbi olacaksan, bana hiçbir şeyden suâl etme; tâ ben sana ondan bir söz açıncaya kadar'. Yani tabi olmanın şartlarının başında muallimin fiillerinden soruyu terk etmek ve diğer itirazlarını bırakması gerekir. Musa Aleyhisselâm, Hızır Aleyhisselâm ile beraber hal ile öğrenmeye sabretmeye güç yetiremediğinden kal (söz) ile öğrenme için sual kapısını açtı. "Eğer* dedi; 'bundan sonra sana bir şey sorarsam, artık bana musahip olma! Doğrusu tarafımdan son özre erdin!"' (2/450) Ledünnî ilmi, sohbet tabi olmak ve teslîmin hali ile öğrenmeye işaret etmektedir. Kal ve sual ile değil... Suâlde sohbetten kesilmek vardır. Cidden bunu iyi anlal Üçüncü kere suale döndüğünde; buyurdu: -"Bunun üzerine ikisi bir gittiler; nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde tuttu gemiyi yaraladı. - TU...'dedi; 'ahâlisini gark etmek için mi yaraladın onu? Alimallah müthiş bir şey yaptın!' -'Demedim mi' dedi; 'doğrusu sen benimle sabredemezsin?' -'Beni' dedi; 'unuttuğumla muaheze etme ve bana bu işimden dolayı güçlük çıkarma!' Yine gittiler, nihayet bir oğlana rast geldiler; tuttu onu Öldürüverdi. -Â!...' dedi, 'tertemiz bir nefsi, bir nefis mukabili olmaksızın öldürdün mü? Alimallah çok münker bir şey yaptın!'" Hızır Aleyhisselâm, ona; -"Doğrusu 'sen benimle sabredemezsin!' demedim mi sana?" dedi" Musa Aleyhisselâm; "Bunun üzerine yine gittiler, nihayet bir kasabanın ehline vardılar ki oranın ahalisinden yiyecek istediler de bunları misafir etmekten imtina ettiler; derken orada yıkılmak isteyen bir duvar buldular, tuttu onu doğrultuverdi. -'İsteseydin* dedi; her halde buna karşı bir ücret alırdın!' 'İşte dedi; 'bu, seninle benim aramm ayrılması!" Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Allah, onlardan şimdilik af buyurdu." Sizin sorduklarınızdan ve bu âyet-i kerimeler inmeden önce kâl (söz) ile "hakikat ilimleri" den talep etmenizi bağışladı. "Allah gafurdur." Tövbe eden ve "hakikat ilimleri" kâl (söz) ve suâl sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönenlere karşı gafurdur. "Halimdir." Hâ! ile talep edenlere karşı halîmdir. Öğrenme esnasında talep etme emrine zıt olan hallerin kendilerinden sadır olmasına karşı halim olup onları cezalandırmakta acele etmez. Ta ki onlar ve talep muvaffak oluncaya kadar onları bağışlar. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Filvaki, öyle meseleleri sizden evvel bir kavim sordu." Yani, felsefenin başlangıçlarında ilâhî ilimler kal (söz) ile başlamaktadır. Akla baktılar ve şüphelerin vadilerine düştüler. "Sonra o yüzden kâfir oldular." kâl (dedi kodu), çok sormak, peygamberlere tabi olmayı terk etmekten dolayı içine düştükleri şüpheler sebebiyle kâfirler oldular... Allah Adına Yalan Söyleyenler Yüce Meali: Ne Bahire, ne Sâibe, ne Vasile, ne Hâm'dan hiçbirini Allah meşru kılmadı; lâkin küfretmekte olan kimseler, Allah nâmına yalan söyleyerek Ona iftira ediyorlar. Çoklarının da aklı ermez...103 Bunlara: "Gelin Allah'ın indirdiği ahkâma ve Peygamber'e" denildiği zaman da, "Bize atalarımızı, üzerinde bulduğumuz şeyler yeter." diyorlar. Ya ataları bir şey bilmez ve doğru yola gitmezler idiyse de mi?104 CâhİlIyet Haramları Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Allah meşru kılmadı." "kıldı," meşru kılmaktır. Onun için bir mefûl'e müteaddî'dir. Yani, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, meşru kılmadı, vazetmedi ve kanun koymadı. Bahîre Nedir? (Neyi?) "den" harfi cem mezîd olup nefyi te'Itfd içindir. "Bahîre," Câhiliyet döneminde bir deve, beş batın üst üste doğurduğunda eğer beşinci batını erkek olursa; o (ana) devenin kulağını "bahr" ederler yani yararlar... 0 deveye; 1 - Binmeyi, 2- Ve sağmayı haram kılarlar. 3- Onu hiçbir sudan kovmazlar. 4- Onu hiçbir meradan kovmazlar... 5- 0 deve serbest olur. 6- İstediği yerde istediği şekilde yayılır... "Bahîre" kelimesi, vezninde olup kelimesinden gelmektedir. Bu da şakk yani yarmak manasınadır. Ve manasınadır... Sâibe Nedir? "Ve ne de Sâibe/1 Câhiliyet döneminin insanlarından biri, (kendine göre ihtiyaç anında) şöyle derdi; "Bu seferimden dönersem, bu devem serbest olsun!" -"Bu hastalığımdan şifâ bulursam, bu devem serbest olsun!" Böylece (isteği yerine geldiğinde adağı gereği) o devesini, kendisinden faydalanmanın haram kılınması bakımından "Bahîre" deve gibi yapardı. (Yani sâibe olan deveye binilmez ve sütü sağilmazdı...) "sâibe" kelimesi, onların; su yer yüzünde aktığı zaman, söyledikleri; "Su aktı. Salıverilmekle sarılıyor (akıyor)" fiilinden gelmektedir. Yine söylenir: "Yılan dolaştı" "sâibe" deve, terk edilen ve hatta dilediği yere gidebilen devedir... Vasile Nedir? "Ve ne de Vasîle," Câhiliyet döneminde birinin koyunu dişi doğurduğu zaman, onu kendileri için kabul ederlerdi. Eğer erkek (kuzu) doğurursa, onu ilâhları (mabutları - taptıkları putlar) için kabul ederlerdi. Eğer koyun erkek ve dişi olmak üzere iki tane (ikiz) doğurursa; "Kardeşine ulaştı" derlerdi. Dişinin hatırı için erkeği de hayatta bırakırlardı, ilahlarına kurban etmezlerdi. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, münferit olduklarında, dişiyi helal erkeği haram kılmadı. "vasîle" kelimesi, sığasında olup, (ism-i fail) manasınadır. Hâm Nedir? "Ve ne de Hâm..." Câhiliyet döneminde bir erkek devenin sulbünden on kuşak doğum gerçekleşirse; "Gerçekten bunun sırtı haram oldu" derlerdi. Artık ona binmezler. Ona hiçbir şey yüklemezler. Onu hiçbir sudan ve meradan menetmezlerdi. fiilinden ism-i faildir. Yani menetti, demektir. Onu hıfzettiği zaman böyle denilir. Allah'a İftira "Ve lâkin küfretmekte olan kimseler, Allah nâmına yalan söyleyerek Ona iftira ediyorlar." Onlar bilerek yalan söylüyorlar. Yaptıklarını yalan yere yapmaktadırlar. Ve yalan yere; -"Allâhü Teâlâ bunu bize emretti," diyorlar. Onların (Allah'a iftira edenlerin) imamı (önderleri) Amr ibni Lühay el-Huzâîdir. Bu zât; 1 - Mekke'nin ilk meliklerindendir. 2- İsmail Aleyhisselâm" in dinini ilk olarak değiştiren ve tahrif eden kişidir. 3- Dikili taşlar edindi. 4- Putlar dikti. 5- Bahire'yi meşru kıldı. 6- Sâibe, 7- Vasfle 8- Ham 9- Ve benzerî değişik şeyleri halka din olarak öğretti... Amr ibni Lühay Rivayet olundu: Onun (Amr ibni Lühay el-Huzâ'î) hakkında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Amr ibni Lühay el-Huzâ'î yi cehennem ateşinde gördüm, bağırsakları sürüklendiğini gördüm. Onun bağırsaklarının kokusundan (bütün cehennem ehli) eziyet görür." "Bağırsak," demektir. tşte bu onların reislerinin ve büyüklerinin cehennemdeki hâlidir Dini Tahrif Edenler "Ve onların çokları," (Allah'ın kitabı) ve Resûlallah Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine isyan eden bir hale düşenlerin çoğu halkın en rezilleridir. "Akıl ermez..." (Onların dini diye halka anlattıkları kendi düşünceleri) bâtıl bir iftiradır. Hatta onlara muhalefet ediyorlar. Kendi nefısleriyle hakka hidâyet bulmaya çalışıyorlar. Ama "taklit sırrın"dan kalakalıyorlar... Kitap ve Sünnete Karşı Direnmek "Ve bunlara denildiği zaman da..." Hidâyet ve irşad yolu üzere çoğuna denildiği vakit; Gelin Allah'ın indirdiği ahkâma..." Kitabı mübînden haram ve helâli... "Ve Peygamber'e..." Ona indirilene gelin ve hâlin hakikati üzerine durun ve haramı helaldan ayırt edin, denildiği zaman... "Bize atalarımızı üzerinde bul¬duğumuz şeyler yeter." diyorlar. (Bu kavl-i şerif:) 1- Onların inatlarını, 2- Onların hakka olan hidâyete karış isyanlarını, 3- Onların dalâlete çağıranlara boyun eğmelerini beyân ediyor. "Bize yeter" kelimesi mübtedâ'dir. "Bulduğumuz şeyler," ise onun haberidir. O aslında mastardır. Bundan murad, ism-i faildir. (2/451) Yani bizim aba ve ecdadımızı üzerinde gördüklerimiz (örf, adet ve geleneklerimiz) bize kâfidir (bizim Kitap ve sünnete ihtiyacımız yoktur...) dediler. "Ya ataları bir şey bilmez ve doğru yola gitmezler idiyse de mi?" Vav başka bir şartıyet ile atıf içindir. Mâ kablimukadder'dir. Takdîri: Bu onlara yeterli mi? Babalarını bu söz üzere bulmaları kendilerine kâfi mi? Veya onlara bu sözleri söylüyorlar, babalan din adına hiçbir şey bilmezse de mi? Babaları doğruya hidâyet bulmazsa da mı?" demektir. Câhilleri Taklit Manâsı: İktidâ, ancak bilen ve hidâyet üzere olan bir âlime tabi olunur. Bu ise ancak hüccet (ve delil) ile bilinir. Hüseyin ei-Vaiz (k.s.) hazretleri tefsirinde buyurdular: Yani onlara, câhil ve kötü yol sahibi olanları taklit etmek asla menfaat vermez. Belki âlim kişileri taklit etmek gerekir. Tahkik onlarla olur. Hakikat Ehli İle Olmak Mevânâ Celâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.), Mesnevfde buyurdular: -"Muhakkak (hakikat ehli, doğru araştıran âlim) ile (âlim olmayanı) taklit etmek farklıdır. Biri dağ, diğeri de dağdan çıkan sadâ gibidir..." O yol gösteren ve bilen kişinin elinden tut! Çocuklara bile yol gösteremeyenin elinden tutma! Âhir Zamanın Deccâlîeri Şeyh Ali Dede Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri, "Es'iletü'l-Hikem" isimli kitabında buyurdular: -"Deccallar ve Deccalların ümmet arasında zuhuru hakkında varid olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hadis-i şeriflerinde hiç şüphesiz ilim ehlinin katında muhakkak ki Deccallar, halkı saptıran imamlar (önderler, reisler ve şeyhler)dir. Hiç şüphesiz bu zamanın tasavvuf ehli ve müteşâyihleridir. (Şeyh olduklarını söyleyen, gerçek evliya olmadan baba ve dedelerinin şeyhliğiyle şeyhlik iddia edenler zamanın deccallarıdır.) Bu asrımızda deccal olan mutasavvıf ve şeyhleri müşahede etmekteyiz. O deccâl şeyhler nerede olurlarsa olsunlar; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları katletsin ve kahretsin!" Şeyh Ali Dede Efendinin sözleri bitti. Bazı (âlim ve evliya) buyurdu: Zahiren tasavvuf ehlinin kisvesine bürünen sofulara kendisini benzeten (külah, sarık ve cübbe giyen) birinin halini çok iyi bildiğim için ona; -"Cübbeni bana satî" dedim. O sahte şeyh: -"Avcı, ağını sattığı zaman ne ile avını avlayacaktır?" diyerek kendi halini kendisi ortaya koydu. Derviş Kıyafetinde Eşkıya Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Riyakârlık elbisesini kolaylıkla dikip giydi. Gerçi o yaptığı riyakârlığı Allah'a satamaz. Yanımızda âbid, sofu ve evliya kesilir. Ama o aslında eşkıyadır. Yol kesendir. İnsanların Allah'a giden yolunu kesendir. Fasık iken sofu gömleğini (cübbesini) giyer... Hakikatte ve manevî âlemde fasık olduğu halde. Derviş elbisesini giyip, kendisine manevî hava vermek ister... Tasavvufî Manâlar Âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki her ne zaman şeytan bir kavme musallat olsa, onların cisimlerini değiştirmeye ve nefislerinin üzerine tasarruf yapmaya teşvik edip vesvese verir. Onlar hakka tabi olmayarak bidatlere uyarlar. Ve yapmış oldukları bu tasarruflarının Allah için ve Allah yolunda olduğunu sanırlar. Vücûdu Tahrif "Allah, Bahire'den (hiçbir şeyi) meşru kılmadı." Kavl-i şerifinde ise emredilmeyen şeylerde tasarruf etmeye işaret vardır. 1- Kulaklarını yaran, 2- Kulaklarını delen, 3- Kulaklarına demirden halka takan, 4- Göğsünü delen (kendilerine şiş vuran-debbûs" 5- Zekerini delen, 6- Üzerine kilit takan, 7- Boynuna bukağı takan, 8- Sakalını tıraş eden, 9- (Köpek gibi havlayan, 10- (Merkep gibi anıran, 11- (insanın şerefini ayaklar altına hal ve hareketlerde bulanan...) 12- Benzeri Kitap ve sünnette bulunmayan şeyleri tasavvuf ve din adına ihdas eden, şu "Kalenderiyye"ler gibi... Kalenderlik Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kalenderlik, sakal, kıl, baş ve kaş tıraş etmek değildir. Kalenderlik, kıl gibi ince hesap vereceğini bilmektir. Kalenderlik, kılın başından kolaylıkla hevesten geçmektir. Hafız gibi... Baştan geçen serdengeçti gibi... işte Kalender odur... Şeriat Kaydından Yoksun "Ve ne de Sâibe," Onlar, memleketlerinde başı boş olarak dolaşan, ipini çıkarıp, behîmî ve hayvanî otlaklarda şeriat gemi ve tarikat kaydından yoksun olarak gezinen kişilerdir... Onlar kendilerinin hak ehli olduklarını iddia ederler. Şeytan kendileriyle oynamıştır. Onları oyuncak haline getirmiştir. Onlar, kendi istek, arzu, hevâ-ü heveslerini (ilâh) edinmişlerdir. Haramları Helal Ve ne de Vasîle..."Onlar, 1- Haramları mubah Ve helal kabul eden kişilerdir. 2- Bunlar, yabancıları (kendisine nikâhı düşenleri) kardeşlik, 3- Babalık, 4- Annelik 5- (Bacılık, Kan kardeşliği, Şeyhlik, Hacı baba, Hacı anne) Veya değişik bir isimle yabancılarla bir araya gelen, Halvet eden, el öptürenlerdir. 6- İbâhe ehli (haramları helal kabul edenier) 7-Ve zındıklar gibi... Bunlar, onunla mağrur olup aldanırlar. Bunlar kendilerini "vahdet makami"na ulaştıklarını zannediyorlar. Bunlar, bütün hallerinde kendilerini noksanlardan korumuştur. Ve bunlar "şeriata muhalefet" etmenin kendisine zarar vermeyeceğine inanıyorlar. Ve kendilerinin "hakikat makamı"na ulaştıklarını iddia ediyorlar. İşte bütün bunlar, şeytanların vesveselerindendir. Ve nefsin hatıra getirdiklerindendir. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunların hiçbirini emretmedi. Ve bu konuların hiçbirine ruhsat verilmedi. Bu zındıklar ve ibâhe ehli, asla tarikatı vazettiler. (Şeriat ve gerçek tarikattan saptılar. Dalâlete düştüler...) Bu yolu uydurdular. Bunlar, (her ne kadar bildiklerini iddia etseler bile hakikatte) şeriat ve tarîkattan hiçbir şey bilmiyorlar. Ve hakikate hidâyet bulamamış kişilerdir. Bunlar, tabiat ve aldanma ehlidirler. Bunların fitneleri afâka şayi olmuş (bütün dünyaya yayılmış). Onların aldanmaları kemale erdi. Onları defedecek, onları men edecek kimse yoktur. Bunları engelleyecek kimse yoktur. Yırtık yamayı aştı .. Yıkıcılar Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bin tane yapan görüyorum... Bir yıkıma dayanmıyor! Peki arkasında binlerce yıkıcı olan bir bina nasıl dayansın? (2/542) Başkalarının Sapıklığı Size Zarar Vermez Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenler! Sizler, kendinizi düzeltmeye bakın. Siz doğru gittikten sonra, öte taraftan sapanlar size bir ziyan dokunduramaz. Hepinizin varacağı nihayet Allah... O vakit haber verecek O size; neler yapıyordunuz.105 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Sizler, kendinizi düzeltmeye bakın!" Siz nefsinizi ıslâh etmeye bakın. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gadabıni ve âhiret azabını icap ettiren şeylerden nefsinizi muhafaza edin. "Size bir ziyan dokunduramaz, (kim?) "Sapan kimse," Farisî olarak: Siz doğru yol ve hidâyet üzere olduktan sonra sapan ve kötü yol üzere olan kimsenin dalâletinden korkmayın, o size zarar veremez. "Siz doğru gittikten sonra," Sizler hidâyet üzere olduktan sonra, demektir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, müminleri, kafirlerin (küfürlerinde kalmaları üzerine kendilerine) üzülmeleri ve onların imâna gelmelerini temenni etmeleri üzerine nazil oldu. Kâfirler dalâlet içinde olup, sapıklıktan hiç ayrılmıyorlardı. Emir ve nehiylere riâyet etmiyorlardı. (Müslümanlar, onların bu hallerine bakıp üzülüyorlardı. Müslümanları teselli etmek için bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu...) Dönüş Allah'adır "Nihayet Allah'adır..." Ondan başkasına değil... Varacağı... Kıyamet günü döneceğiniz ve varacağınız... "Hepinizin," Dalâlet üzere olan ve hidâyet üzere olan herkesin dönüşü, kıyamet günü Allah'adır. Ameller Haber Verilecek "O vakit haber verecek O size; neler yapıyordunuz." Dünyada yapmış olduğunuz hidâyet ve dalâlet amelinden size haber verecektir. Bunun üzerine size amellerinizin karşılığını verir. Bu kavl-i şerif, va'd ve vaîd'tir, her iki fırka için, hidâyet üzere olan ve dalâlette olanlara... Ve bu kavl-i şerif ayrıca büyük bir tembihtir; hiçbir kimsenin diğerinin yapmış olduğu amelden dolayı muaheze edilmeyeceğine dair bir uyarıdır. İyiliği Emretmek Bu âyet-i kerimede, emr-i bi'1-ma'rûfü ve nehy-i ani'l-münkeri (iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü yasaklamayı) terk etmek hakkında bir ruhsat olduğu düşünülmesin! Buna gücü yetenler bunu nasıl terk edebilirler? Asla terk edilmezi Takat ve gücü nispetinde, münkerin inkâr edilmesi hidâyetin cümlesindendir... Eğer görürsen yeri neredir. Gücü nispetinde Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Sizden kim bir münker (şeriat ve akla muhalif) bir şey görürse; eğer onu değiştirmeye gücü yetiyorsa; hemen eliyle onu değiştirsin! Eğer (eliyle değiştirmeye) gücü yetmiyorsa; diliyle değiştirsin! Eğer (diliyle değiştirmeye) gücü yetmiyorsa; kalbiyle... İşte bu da imânın ed'afîdir. "(katmerlisidir) Hazret-i Ebû Bekir(r.a.)in Bir Hutbesi Rivayet olundu: Siddîk-i Ekber (r.a.) hazretleri bir gün minbere çıktı ve buyurdular: -"Ey insanlar! Sizler; -"Ey o bütün imân edenleri Sizler, kendinizi düzeltmeye bakın. Siz doğru gittikten sonra, öte taraftan sapanlar size bir ziyan dokunduramaz. Hepinizin varacağı nihayet Allah... 0 vakit haber verecek 0 size; neler yapıyordunuz." Âyet-i kerimesini okuyorsunuz. Bu âyet-i kerimeyi yerinin gayrisine koyuyor (ve manâsını yanlış anlıyorsunuz.) Onun mahiyetinin ne olduğunu bilmiyorsunuz. Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden işittim; şöyle buyuruyorlardı: -"Muhakkak ki insanlar bir kötülük gördüklerinde onu değiştirmedikleri zaman, AUâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, azap ve ıkâbı umûmî olur (ve hepsini cezalandırır.)" (Ey insanlar!) öyleyse iyiliği emredin! Kötülüğü nehyedin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; -"Ey o bütün imân edenler! Sizler, kendinizi düzeltmeye bakın. Siz doğru gittikten sonra, öte taraftan sapanlar size bir ziyan dokunduramaz. Hepinizin varacağı nihayet Allah... 0 vakit haber verecek 0 size; neler yapıyordunuz." Kavl-i şerifıyle mağrur olup (ve manâsını yanlış tefsir ederek) aldanmayın! (Bu kavl-i şerifi yanlış tevil eden) biriniz; -"Bana nefsim gerekir!" der. Vallahi elbette iyiliği emreder ve kötülüğü nehyedersiniz! Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri elbette şerlilerinizi sizin üzerinize âmil (ve âmir) kılar. Onlar da size kötülüklerin en kötülüğü ile azap ederler. Sonra sizin hayırlılarınız size dua ederler; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onların dualarını asla kabul etmez!..." Küfründen Korkulanlar Bir adama: -"Neden emr-i bi'1-marûf etmiyorsun (iyiliği emretmiyorsun)? " denilse; o da; -"O benim işim değildir!" dese... Veya bir adama; -"Falancaya iyiliği emret!" denilse; o da; -"O bize ne yaptı?" dese. Veya; -"Ben afiyet içindeyim! Bana ne?" dese... Ya da: -"O fuzulî işlerden bana ne?" dese; işte bu adamların bu surette konuşmalarından dolayı küfürlerinden korkulur... Gel Sözüne Kulak Ver Mevlevî (k.s.) buyurdular: Sen "gel" sözünden ayrılma! Bu söz en makbul kimyadır. Eğer bakın, senin sözünden, Hoşlanmazsa kimyanın buna sıkılmasına, Ne hacet?" İyiliği Emretmek Farzdır İyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü nehyetmek, farzdır. Bu, aciz olma anında bile sakıt olmaz. Selef-i sâlihîn, bazı zamanlarda iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü nehyetmek konusunu terk ettikleri için mağdur olmuşlardır. Eğer, el ve dil ile iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü nehyetmek kalmazsa; Himmeti kalmadı er adamların... Zaman ve Yerine göre Ve'1-hâsıl, bu, (iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü nehyetmek işi) şahısların ve hallerin ve vakitlerin (zamanların) değişmesiyle (hükmü) değişir... Sevene düşen vazife, haddi tecâvüz etmemek ve vaktin (zamanın) hükmüne riâyet etmektir. Zira; "Her zamanın (kendisine mahsus) bir devleti ve adamları vardır." Tasavvuf! Manâlar Âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: fo "Ey o bütün imân edenler!" Bulmanın talep etmede olduğuna yakînen imân eden (aramakla mutlaka bulacaklarına kesinlikle inanan) talebelerin imânı ile imân edenleri Demektir. Buyurulduğu gibi: "İyi bilin ki: Beni arayan (elbette) beni bulur!" Mürşid-i Kâmil Olmadan "Sizler, kendinizi düzeltmeye bakın." Nefsinizi tezkiye etmekle meşgul olun. Zira; -"Gerçek felah bulmuştur onu temizlikle parlatan 9 Ve ziyan etmiştir onu kirletip gömen!" Siz kendi nefsinizi tezkiye etmeden Önce halkın (insanların ve başkalarının) nefsini tezkiye etmeye başlamayın, (trşâd olunmadan ve mürşid-i kâmil olmadan, kendinize şeyh deyip, halkın irşadı ile uğraşmayın...) 1- Halkın iradesiyle mağrur olmayın. 2- İnsanların (şu veya bu sebeple) sizi kabul etmeleri, 3- Sizin hakkınızda hüsn-ü zan beslemeleri (iyi düşünmeleri) 4- Size yönelmelerine aldanmayın. 5- Halkın ilgisi sizi zehirlemesin... Muhakkak ki tâliblerin (tasavvuf, tarikat ehli ve hakkı talep edenlerin) zehir saatleri vardır. Salik'in mesleğe muhtaç olması misâli... Muhakkak ki salik (seyr-u sulûk'a giren) kişinin mürşid-i kâmile olan ihtiyacı ve irâdesini (kendisinin mürşid-i kâmil) olduğunu iddia eden (halkı etrafına toplayan kişinin ve) halkın kendisine yapıştığı kişinin misâli, denizde boğulmakta olan kişinin, kendisini boğulmaktan kurtarması, sanatında, yüzme işinde iyi ve kâmil bir yüzücüye olan ihtiyacı gibidir. (2/543) (Mürit, denizde boğulmak üzere olan kişidir... Şeyh ise suda iyi yüzen dalgıçtır...) Yüzücü kişi (mürşid-i kâmil), diğerlerini (müritlerini) kurtarmak için onların elinden tutar. Yüzücü olduğunu söyleyen kişi, eğer tam yüzme bilmiyorsa, kendisiyle beraber onun elini tutanların (müritlerinin) hepsi helak olup giderler Hakikat ehli olan talibe (müride) vacip olan, bu işte (maneviyât ve irşad işinde) büyük devlet sahibi mürşid-i kâmil'in eteğine yapışmak ve hükümlere teslim olmaktır. Bu yolda helâka uğrayanların çokluğuna bakmayın! Zira helak olacak olanlardan başkasını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri helak etmez! "Size bir ziyan dokunduramaz." Ey talebeler! "Sapan kimseler" (Nakıs olan şeyhlerinin elinden tutup dalâlet denizinde) boğulanlar... "Siz doğru gittikten sonra..." Onunla (mürşid-i kâmil ile) hak yolda olduktan sonra... "Hepinizin varacağı nihayet Allah'adır..." Ey talebeler, sizin inayet cezbeleriyle hidâyet yolu üzere olmanızın dönüşü Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinedir. Sapıklar, isyan ve mekir yolu üzere, kahr ve rüsvalık içinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönerler... "O vakit haber verecek O size; neler yapıyordunuz." Amellerinizin sevaplarının lezzetini size tattırır.... Bu kavl-i şerifin (tasavvuf!) manâsı şöyledir: Talip (tasavvuf yolunda ilerleyen bir mürit evliya da olsa) sulûkü (manevî yollarda ilerleme) esnasında hiçbir kimseye iltifat etmemelidir. Sıdk ve irâde ehlinden (samimî müritlerden) kendilerini terbiye etmeleri için kendisine yönelmelerini asla kabul etmemelidir. Bir mürşid-i kâmilin mükemmel olan sulûkünden geçip manevî makamları tam olarak elde etmedikçe kişi, kendisini şeyh olarak görmemelidir, insanların kendisine uyacağı ve tabi olacağı ve müritleri terbiye edebilecek bir seviye de asla görmemelidir... (Sonra hem kendisi helak olur ve hem de kendisine bağlanan müritler dalâlet denizinde boğulup giderler...) Şeyh Nasıl Olunur? Sonra (mürşid-i kâmil'in murakabesi altında seyr ü sulûkün tamamlanmasından sonra,) şeyhinin onun için (manevî olarak) şeyhlik mertebesine erdiğini görmesi ve tahakkuk eden (manevî işaretlerle) onun "terbiye makamı"na vasıl olduğunu görür ve onu halkı davet için tespit ve tayin ederse; işte o zaman o kişinin büyük bir ihtiyat iie müritleri hidâyete erdiren bir mürşid olması caiz olur. (Yoksa kendi kafasından olmaz... Baba ve dedesinden görmek veya onların makamına geçmekle olmaz...) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Her kavim için yalnız bir hadi var." Şeyhlik Miras Yoluyla Geçmez Amma zamanımızda, iş tamamen değişti hatta daha mürit olmayan bir kişi. şeyhlik iddia etmeye başladı. Câhil ve dalâlet üzere olan kişiler şeyhliği haber vermektedir; cehalet ve dalâletinden dolayı.... (Câhil ve sapıkların şeyhliğini kabul edenler de câhil ve sapık kişilerdir...) Câhil ve sapık şeyhler, 1- isimlerinin anılmasını, 2- Şöhretlerinin yayılmasını, 3- Müritlerinin çok olmasını 4- Bu yolda makam, mevki, kabul ve rant elde etmek için gayret ederler... Bu câhil şeyhler, bu büyük işi (mürşitliği ve irşad makamını) ve büyük övgüye layık olan (velayet makamını ve şeyhliği) çocukların oyuncağı, şeytanın maskaralığı ve güleceği şey haline getirdiler... Hatta şeyhlik makamına miras yoluyla oturmaya başladılar. Onlardan biri öldüğü zaman, o şeyhin oğlunu hemen onun makamına oturtuyorlar, şeyhin oğlu ister büyük ve isterse küçük olsun... 1- Ondan hırkalar giyiyorlar. 2- Onunla bereketleniyorlar. 3- Onu meşâyih-i izamın menzil ve mertebesine koyuyorlar. İşte bu (velilik, şeyhlik ve mürşitliğin dede ve babadan miras alma işi İslâm âlemi ve Müslümanlar için); 1- Büyük bir musîbettir 2- Beladır. 3- Felâkettir 4- Umûmî bir hal almıştır. 5- Bu zamanın câhil ve sapık şeyhleri arasında yayılmıştır! Şeyhliği baba ve dededen alanların tarikatları gerçekten tamam olmuş, nuru sönmüş ve kesilmiştir. Onların haberlerini en iyi bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Buraya kadar olan malûmat Te'vîlât-i Necmiyye' nin işaret ettiği manalardır ... Ölüm Anında Vasiyet Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenler! Herhangi birinize ölüm hâli geldiği o vasiyet zamanı, aranızdaki şahadet, ya kendinizden adalet sahibi iki adam, veya yeryüzünde yolculuk ediyordunuz da, ölüm musibeti başınıza geldiyse, sizin gayrinizden iki diğeridir. Bunları namazdan sonra alıkorsunuz. Şüphelendiğiniz takdirde şöyle yemin ederler: "Billahi, hısım da olsa yemininizi hiçbir bedele değişmeyiz; Allah'ın şahadetini ketm de etmeyiz; biz o takdirde şüphesiz vebale girenlerden oluruz."106 Eğer bunların bir vebale müstehıkk olduklarına vukuf hâsıl edilirse, o vakit ercah olan, bu ikinin yerine, bunların aleyhlerinde bulundukları mukabil taraftan diğer iki kişi dikilir; şöyle yemin ederler: "Billahi, bizim şahadetimiz, onların şahadetinden daha doğrudur ve hakkı tecâvüz etmedik; şüphesiz o takdirde zâlimlerden oluruz."107 Bu, işte, şahadeti olduğu gibi eda etmelerine veya yeminlerinden sona yeminlerinin reddedilmesinden korkmalarına en yakın bir çâredir. Allah'tan korkun ve iyi dinleyin; çünkü Allah fâsıklar güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz.108 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün imân edenleri" Bu kav/-/ şerifin nida ve tembih harfi ile beraber başlaması, mazmunu sebebiyle inayetin kemâlini izhâr içindir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet Olundu: Temîm bin Evs ed-Dârî ve Adî bin Zeyd ile beraber ticâret için Şam'a gitmişlerdi. 0 zaman ikisi de Hıristiyandılar. Beraberlerinde Amr bin As (r.a.)'m azatlı kölesi Büdeyl bin Ebî Meryem vardı. Bu zat Müslüman idi. Şam'a girdiklerinde Büdeyl (r.a.) hazretleri hastalandı. Büdeyl (r.a.) hazretleri, beraberindekilerin (bütün eşya, mal ve parasının) bir listesini yazıp bir elbisenin içine koydu. 0 listeyi yazdığını o iki (Hıristiyan) arkadaşına haber vermedi. Onlara, eşyalarını ehline teslim etmelerini vasiyet etti. Ve orada vefat etti... Büdeyl (r.a.)'m ölümünden sonra (o iki Hıristiyan) onun eşyalarını karıştırdılar, içinde çok değerli gümüş bir kap buldular. Bu kap, üç yüz miskâl ağırlığında olup, altın ile kaplama idi... 0 altın kaplamalı gümüş kabı eşyalarının içinden çıkarıp, aldılar (çaldılar...) Onun diğer eşyalarını da getirip ailesine teslim ettiler. Büdeyl (r.a.)'m ailesi, eşyaları tek tek incelerken, Büdeyl (r.a.)'ın yazmış olduğu eşyanın listesine rastladılar. (Listeye göre eşyayı saydılar, orada adı yazılı olan altın kaplamalı gümüş kabı göremediler... (Temim ile Adfye geldiler ve) sordular: -"Arkadaşınız (Büdeyl) eşyalarından bir şey sattı mı?" Onlar: -"Hayır," dediler. Sordular: -"Büdeyl'in hastalığı çok uzun sürdü mü? Kendi nefsi için bir harcama yaptı mı?" Onlar: -"Hayır... Biz Şam'a vardığımız zaman hastalandı, uzun sürmedi hemen vefat etti!" dediler. Bunun üzerine Büdeyl (r.a.)'m ailesi: -'"Biz, Büdeyl'in eşyasının içinde onun mal ve eşyalarının bir listesini bulduk. Bütün eşyası var! Ama orada beyan edilen; üç yüz mıskal ağırlığında ve altın kaplamalı bir gümüş kabı bulamadık! Bundan haberiniz var mı?" diye sordular. Onlar (o iki Hıristiyan): -"Bizim bir şeyden haberimiz yok! Hiçbir şey bilmiyoruz! Sadece Büdeyl eşyasını size getirmemiz için bize vasiyet etti. Biz de (arkadaşlık ve insanlık adına) bunu yaptık... O kaptan hiç haberimiz ve bilgimiz yok..." dediler. Büdeyl (r.a.)'ın ailesi, bu cevap ile tatmin olmadılar. Hadiseyi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine arz ettiler... İşte bu hadise üzerine; bu ayeti kerime nazil oldu: "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Herhangi birinize ölüm hâli geldiği o vasiyet zamanı, aranızdaki şahadet, ya kendinizden adalet sahibi iki adam, veya yeryüzünde yolculuk ediyordunuz da, ölüm musibeti başınıza geldiyse, sizin gayrinizden iki diğeridir. Bunları namazdan sonra alıkorsunuz. Şüphelendiğiniz takdirde şöyle yemin ederler: "Billahi, hısım da olsa yemininizi hiçbir bedele değişmeyiz; Allah'ın şahadetini ketm de etmeyiz; biz o takdirde şüphesiz vebale girenlerden oluruz." Âyet-i kerimesi nazil oldu. Bu âyet-i kerimenin hükmü gereğince, (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların ikisini mahkeme etti.) İkindi namazından sonra minberin yanında onlara yemin ettirdi: Onların ikisine; (Büdeyl'in malından) hiçbir şeye hıyanet etmediklerine ve onun malından hiçbir şey gizlemediklerine dair kendisinden başka ilâh olmayan Allah adına yemin etmelerini teklif etti.... O iki Hıristiyan da; -"Kendisinden başka ilâh olmayan Allah adına yemin olsun, biz, Büdeylin malından hiçbir şeye hıyanet etmedik ve onun malından hiçbir şey gizlemedik," diye yemin ettiler. Bu yemin üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların ikisini de serbest bıraktı... Sonra o kap Mekke (pazarında) bulundu. 0 kabı elinde bulunduran kişiye ona nasıl sahip olduğunu sordular. Oda; -"Ben bu kabı Temim ve Adî'den satın aldım," dedi. Denildi ki: (Bu yemin üzerine) uzun zaman geçince, o altın işlemeli gümüş kabı (Temim ile Adî pazara) çıkarttılar. Bu haber, Büdeyl'in (r.a.) velileri olan Benî Sehl kabilesine ulaştı. Benî Sen! kabilesi, gidip bu kabı ikisinden istediler. Onlar (yalan söyleyerek:) -"Biz bunu Büdeyl (r.a.)'den satın aldık," dediler. Benî Sehl onlara; -"Biz size, "arkadaşınız bir şey sattı mı?" diye sorduk, siz de bize "hayır, satmadı demediniz mi?" diye sordular. Onlar: -"Onu kendisinden satın aldığımız hakkında herhangi bir belgemiz olmadığı için; satın aldığımızı açıklamayı uygun görmedik," dediler. Onları götürüp, hadiseyi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine arz ettiler. Bu hadise üzerine; -"Eğer bunların bir vebale müstehıkk olduklarına vukuf hâsıl edilirse, o vakit ercah olan, bu İkinin yerine, bunların aleyhlerinde bulundukları mukabil taraftan diğer İki kişi dikilir; şöyle yemin ederler: "Billahi, bizim şahadetimiz, onların şahadetinden daha doğrudur ve hakkı tecâvüz etmedik; şüphesiz o takdirde zâlimlerden oluruz." Bunun üzerine, o kapta paylan olan Amr bin As ile Muttalib bin Übeyy ayağa kalktılar. İkindiden sonra, onların ikisinin yalan söylediklerine ve hıyanet ettiklerine dair yemin ettiler. Bunun üzerine kap ikisine verildi... (2/454) En Müşkül Âyet-i Kerime (Tefsir) âlimleri, bu âyet-i kerimenin, irâb, nazm ve hüküm bakımında Kur'ân-ı kerimin en Müşkül âyet-i kerimesi olduğunda ittifak ettiler... şahadet ve Şahitlik "Aranızdaki şahadet..." Aranızda cereyan eden hasımların şahadeti, demektir. te "arasında"kelimesizarftır, "şahadet," kelimesi kendisine müzâf kılındı; zarflarda genişlik yolu üzere... Bu da "Aranızdaki şahadet," şeklinde...) zarfın kendisine vaki olan fiilin mefûlü şeklinde yapılması ile olur. Bu durum da, mefûlü müzâf olması yolu üzere, fiil kendisine muzâf olur. Ey gece hırsızı, "yani, zlmı "Ey gecede hırsızlık yapan, "demektir. "şahadet" kelimesinin merfu olması, mübtedâ olması ü- zerinedir.... "Herhangi birinize ölüm hâli geldiği vakit..." Ölümü zahir olup, ölüm alâmetleri tam olarak göründüğü zaman... Bu kavf-i şerif "şahadet," kelimesinin zarfıdır. Oir "° vasivet zamanı," Zarftan bedeldir. Ondan bedel kılınmasından Vasiyetin mühim işlerden olduğuna dair bir tembih vardır. Takrir kılınan bir vasiyetten bir Müslümanın tembellik yapması, gereğini yerine getirmeye üşenmesi veya ondan kaçınmasının yakışmadığını ifâde etmek içindir. Muzâfin takdiri ile mübtedâ hm haberidir. Bizzat kendisinin hamledilmesinin gerekmemesi içindir. Manâsı: Bu zamanda sizin aranızda şahadetiniz iki kişinin şahitliğidir, demektir. Veya "iki," kelimesi,) haberi mahzûf olmak üzere, "Aranızdakişahadet... "için faildir. Buna göre manâsı: Sizin üzerinize inen şeyden sizin aranızda iki kişinin şahadet etmesidir... İki Kişi Kimlerdir? Âlimler, bu iki kişiden ihtilaf ettiler. Âlimlerden bir kavim (bir kısım âlimler), bu iki kişi, o vasiyet eden kişinin vasiyetine şahitlik eden iki kişidir, dediler. Başka bir kavim (bir kısım âlimler de) onlar, vasiyet edenlerdir, dediler. Çünkü bu âyet-i kerime onlar hakkında nazil oldu. Zira bu kavl-i şerifin devamında; -"Bunları namazdan sonra ahkorsunuz. Şöyle yemin ederler..." Buyuruldu. Şahitlerin Sayısı vasiyet için iki şahidin bulunması şart değildir, vasiyet bir şahide yapılması da sahih ve yeterlidir. Ancak bu âyet-i kerimede ihtiyatlı ve garantili olması için iki kişiye vasiyet edilmesi varid oldu. Böylece biri diğerinden çekinerek işi sağlama almış olur.... Bu manâ üzerine, , "şahadet""hazır olmak" manâsına olmuş olur. Bu senin "hazır oldum," manâsında söylediğin; "Falancanın vasiyetine şahit oidum (hazır oldum)" sözün gididir... Şehit Kimdir? "Şehit" te savaşta ölüme hazır olan (ve ölen) kimsedir. Hatta yaralandıktan sonra üzerinden bîr vakit namaz geçse ona Şehit adı verilmez. Çünkü bu durumda savaşta onun ölümü hazır olmamış olur... Müslüman Şahitler "Kendinizden adalet sahibi iki adam," Bu ikisi, l "İki," kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Yani, akrabalarınızdan emânet sahibi ve akıllı kişilerden Şahitler olmalıdır. Onlar (yakın akrabalar) 1- Ölünün halini en iyi bilenlerdir. 2- Onun en çok iyiliğini düşünen kimselerdir. 3- Akrabası kendisinin en çok iyiliğini düşünen 4- Ve kendisi için sâlih ve faydalı şeyi ister. Veya sizin dininiz ehlinden olanları şahit tutun, ey müminler, demektir. Bu cümle tam olup, şahadetin sefer ve hazer (ikâmet ve yolculuk) halindeki bütün Vasiyetlerin şahadeti için geçerlidir.... Sizden Olmayan Şahitler "Veya sizin gayrinizden iki diğeridir..." "İki, "kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Veya yabancılardan (akrabalarınızdan olmayan ve) sizin gayrinizden iki âdil şahit, demektir. Veya dininizin gayri ehli olan iki kişi, demektir. Yani zimmet ehlinden olan zimmîlerden Şahitler, demektir. İslâm'ın başlangıcında vardı. İzzet ve yolculukta şüphesiz olarak Müslümanların bulunması ile bu âyet-i kerimenin bu hükmü; -"Ve sizlerden adalet sahibi iki erkeği iş hâd eyleyin." Zimmî'nin Müslümanın üzerinde velayeti olmadığı için Müslümanın üzerinde şahadeti de makbul değildir. Çünkü şahadet velayet babindandır. Zimmî'nin zimmî üzerinde şahadeti ise makbûl'dür. Zimmîlerin bazıları bazılarının velileridir. "Eğer siz yeryüzünde yolculuk ediyor¬dunuz..." Yolculuk edip, sefere çıktınız da, "Ölüm musibeti başınıza geldiyse," Şart üzerine atıftır. Mâ kaolinin kendisinin üzerine delâleti olduğu için, cevâbı ise mahzûftür. Yani siz yolculuğa çıkıp seferde olduğunuz zaman, size ecel yaklaşır da, yanınızda sizinle beraber herhangi bir akrabanız da bulunmazsa; ya da İslâm ehlinden şahadete işinin velisi olacak halde kimse bulunmazsa; seferlerde mutâd olan hâl bu olduğu üzere sizin aranızdaki şahadet, diğerlerinin şahadetidir. Veya diğer ikisi ona Şahitlik eder... "Eğer yolculuk ediyordunuz." Kavl-i şerifi, "Veya sizin gayrinizden iki diğeridir." Kavl-i şerifi için takyittir. "Onların ikisini ahkorsunuz." İstinaf cümlesidir. Adaletin şart koşulmasından neş'et eden manâya cevap vaki oldu. Sanki: Eğer biz şahitlerden şüphelenirsek ne yapalım?" denildi. Cevap; onların ikisini alikoyarsanız; yani onları tevkif edersiniz ve onlara yemin ettirirsiniz. Yemin İçin Hususi Vakit Var mı? "Namazdan sonra," "harf-i cer"dir. Lam ise ahdi haneliğindir. Yani ikindi namazından sonra, demektir. Çünkü onların yanında yemin için, ikindi namazından sonrası olan vakit tayin edildiği içindir. Çünkü ikindi namazından sonra olan vakit, insanların toplandıkları bir zamandır. İkindi namazından sonra olan vakit; gece melekleriyle gündüz meleklerinin karşılaştığı zamandır. Çünkü bütün ehli imân ta'zim ederler. O vakitte yalan yere yemin etmekten kaçınırlar. Rivayet olundu. Yemin edilmesi gerekenlere, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ikindi vakti yemin ettirirdi. Yeminde Zaman ve Zemin İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri bu yurdular: Kan davalarında, talak, azad ve malî değeri iki yüz dirhemi aşan malî meselelerde yemin etmede zaman ve mekanın önemlidir. Mekke-i Mükerreme'de, (Kabe'de) ikindi namazından sonra rükün ile makam-ı İbrahim arasında yemin edilir. Medine~i Münevvere'de, Mescid-i nebevfde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin minberinin yanında yapılır. Kudüs-ü Şerifte İkindi namazından sonra Sahrâ'nın (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin miraca çıkarken üzerine bastığı kayanın) yanında yapılır. (2/455) Diğer şehirlerde ve beldelerde ise en şerefli mescitlerde yemin edilir... İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Yemin etmek için herhangi bir zaman ve mekan tahsis edilmez (Her zaman ve her mekanda yemin edilebilir)..." "Yemin ederler: "Billahi," "Onların ikisini alıkorsunuz," Kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. "Şüphelendiğiniz takdirde," Şartıyye olup, cevâbı mahzûftür. Geçen hapse deiâJet ettiği için... Onun üzerine kasem edilmesi ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cihetindendir. Hapis ile şüphe anında yemin etmeye tahsis üzerine tembih için kasem ile cevâbı arasına giren bir itiraz (parantez) cümlesidir. Yani, sizden olan varis, ikisinde de bir hıyanet veya terekeden herhangi bir şeyi almasından şüphe ederse, ikisini de hapsedip ve ikisine de yemin ettirin: "Billahi- Allah'a yemin olsun ki:" "Yemininizi hiçbir bedele değişmeyiz;" Kasemin cevâbıdır. Yani üzerine kasem edilen.... Çünkü, "(îkisî) yemin ederler," Kendisinde bulunan zamir, 'kasemi tazammun etmektedir. "İştira," eşyayı (herhangi bir malı) para ile değiştirmektir. Yani onu, onun yerine almaktır. (Yani para verip eşyayı almaktır...) Daha sonra bu kelime, yanında olan bir şeyi ister mücerred bir eşya olsun ve isterse manâ olsun, izâle etmenin karşılığında bir şey alma manâsında istiare (yoluyla) kullanıldı. Bu alınan şeye rağbet ve rezaletlerden yüz çevirme şeklindedir. Kendisinden istiâr edilenden (Müsteârü minh'ten) itibâr edilen manâ^ bu olduğu gibi.. "Onun sebebiyle" kav!-i şerifîncleki zamir, Al Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine râcidir. Manâsı: Biz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bedel olarak nefsimiz için hiçbir şey almayız. Yani Allah'ın hürmetinden dolayı, çiğnemek ve yalan yere yemine indirmekle Allah'ın hakkını çiğnemem ve Allah için dünyadan yüz çeviririm. Yani mal için ve dünya malına olan tama'dan dolayı asla yalan yere yerilin etmem... "Olsa bile," Kendisi için kasem edilen ve kelâmın manâsının üzerine delâlet edilen kimse demektir. O da ölüdür. b "En yakın hısım," Yani zî rahrn olan yakın akraba olsa bile... Bu kavl-i şerif onların yalan yere yemin etmekten uzak olduklarının te'kidi ve yalan yere yemin etmekten münezzeh ve uzak olduğunu mübalağa ile ifâde etmektir. Sanki onların ikisi (yemin edenler) şöyle demektedir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isminin hürmetini çiğnemenin bedeli (yalan yere yemin etmenin karşılığında) nefsimiz için hiçbir mal almayız! Velev ki yemine akrabalık tarafı ağır basan kimse eklenilse bile. Muhakkak ki ondan daha kuvvetli olan ona eklenip ilâve edildi ve yalan yere yemin etmeye davet etti... Bu onların ikisinin nefislerini yalan yere yemin etme hazzından korumalarıdır. Sual: (Eğer sen:) İkisinin kastettiği şey, ondan (yalan yere yemin etmekten) münezzeh ve beri olmaktan mübalağa etmekle (yalan yere yemin etme işinden hakikaten uzak olmayı) tahakkuk etmez, {diyecek olsan) Cevâp: Derim ki: Onların nefislerini korumaları her ne kadar akrabalık bağlarına riâyet etmekten daha mühim ise de, lakin bu durum, malı eklemek için değil; hatta belki ona dönmektir. Şahitliği Gizlemek "Allah'ın şahadetini gizlemeyiz." Bu kav/-/ şerif, "Onun Ue hiçbir bedele değişmeyiz;" Onunla beraber kasemin hükmüne dâhildir "Allah'm şahadeti" kavl-i şerifi, mefûl'ü blh olmak üzere mensuptur. "Al¬lah, '"a izafe edildi. Çünkü yemini emreden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Yemini muhafaza etmek, yemini gizlememek ve yemini zayi etme¬mek, hep Allah 'm emri olduğu için, yemin Allah 'a izafe edildi. Ve "Allah 'in şahadeti" denildi. takdirde şüphesiz biz," Biz şahadeti gizlediğimiz takdirde, "Elbette vebale girenlerden oluruz." Âsîlerden oluruz.. . Şahitlerin Yalanı Eğer vukuf hâsıl olursa/1 Yeminden sonra muttali olunursa, "Bunların (ikisinin) bir vebale müstehıkk olduklarına," Onların yemini tahrif olmaları veya gizlemelerinin günah icap ettiren bir iş işledikleri anlaşılırsa (meselâ) onların elinde terekeden herhangi bir şeyin görülmesi veya onların herhangi bir şekilde terekede malından bir şeyi zimmetlerine geçirdikleri iddia edilir ve bu tahakkuk ederse... "Diğer ikisi," Diğer iki adam... Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâ'dır. Devamı da onun haberidir: "Bunların makamına kâim olurlar, Hıyanetlerine vakıf olduğunuz kişilerin yerine getirilirler. Onların makamlarından murad, yemin etme makamları değildir. Velayetlerine bir şey verilip edâ etmedikleri yerleri değil... Olduğu gibi... Belki hakkın ortaya çıkması için zikredilen şekilde alıkoyma ve yemin etme makamıdır. 0 kişilerden ki," "kâim olurlar," fiilin failinden hâldir. Yani kendisi için yemin edilen ölünün ehlinden iki kişi, demektir. "Onların üzerine velayete hakkı olan" Kendi aralarından... Ölünün yakınlarından ve varislerinden yemin etme haklan olan iki kişi.,. "hakkı olan" fiilin mefûl'ü mahzûftür. Yani şahadeti ikâme etmek için sadece onların tahsis edilmesinin (mücerred olarak onların hak edilmesi) ve onların yalanlarının ortaya çıkmasıdır. Onlar hakikatte, ilk ikisinin yerine konulan diğer ikisidirler. Burada zahir isim, zamîr'in yerine konulmasıyladır... "Fiili" fail için mebnfdir. (malûm bir fiildir...) "iki evvelkiler," kelimeside onun failidir. ûÇJjûı kelimesi, "Birinci" kelimesinin tesniyesidir. Fetha ile olup "en yakın" manasm-dadir. "Fiili" mefûl sîgası (meçhul) fiil olarak da okundu. Zahir o-landa budur. Yani üzerlerine günaha müstahak olanlar, demektir. Yani günah onları kapladı. Onlar ölünün ehli ve aşiretidir. Bu durumda iki evvelkiler," kelimesi de mahzûfbir mübtedânm haberi olmak üzere merfû'dür. Sanki: "Onlar kimlerdir?" diye soruldu. Ve: "ikievvelkilerdir, "denildi. "Yemin ederler: "BÜlâhi," "Kâim olurlar, "fiilinin üzerine atıftır. "Elbette bizim şahadetimiz," Burada şahadetten murad, yemindir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibidir: -"Zevcelerine atan -kendi nefislerinden başka şahitleri de olmayan- kimseler ise, her biri şöyle şahadet etmelidir: Dört şahadet 'Billahi kendisi şüphesiz sâdıklardan' diye..." Yani, kendilerinin kendi nefislerinde sadık ve haklı olmalarıyla beraber, onların iddia ettikleri şeyde müstahak oldukları şeyde yalancı olduklarına dair yemin ederler, demektir. "Daha doğrudur." Söz ile... "Onların şahadetinden," Onların yeminlerinden... Kendi nefislerinde yalan olmasıyla beraber. Zira gerçekten insanlar için onun günahı gerektiren bir şey olduğu zahir oldu. Re'sen yeminlerinde bir hakikat olmamakla beraber tafdîl sîgası ile yeminleri her türlü şüphelerden münezzehtir... (2/456) Bu onların ellerinde zahir olanlara onların malik olmalarında, iddiada doğruluklarına ihtimallerinin olması itibariyle cümleten kabul görmelerinin ancak mümkün olmasıyladır. "Ve biz hakkı tecâvüz etmedik;" Kasemin cevâbının üzerine matuftur. Yani, biz orada hakkın şahadetine tecâvüz etmedik. Onların ikisinin haklarının iptal edilmesini tecâvüz etmedik. "Şüphesiz o takdirde biz." Biz yeminlerimizde taşkınlık edip, haddi tecâvüz ettiğimizde, "Elbette zâlimlerden oluruz/' Nefsimizi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerin gadab ve azabına tariz etmiş oluruz; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isminin hürmetini çiğnemekle kendimize zulmetmiş oluruz. Veya bizler, hakkı konulması gereken yerden başka bir yere koymuş oluruz. Nazm-ı kerimin manâsı şudur: Muhtasar (ölüm hastalığına yakalanan ve ölümü yaklaşan kişiye) yakışan şey, vasiyetinin üzerine nesebinden veya dininden âdil iki kişiyi şahit tutmasıdır. Eğer ikisini (nesebinden yani akrabalarından ve dindaşlarından) kimseyi bulamazsa; seferde olmakla, o takdirde de onların gayri diğer ikisini... Sonra eğer onlarda şüphe vaki olursa; o takdirde hemen o vakit onlar, şahadetten bir şeyi gizlemedikleri ve terekeden bir şey almadıklarına dair yemin ederler. Eğer bundan sonra, terekeden bîr şeyin onların elinde bulunması ile onların yalancı oldukları ve malı zimmetlerine geçirdikleri zahir olur ve o malın ölünün malı olduğuna dair ölünün varisleri yemin ederlerse ve onların yeminleriyle amel olunursa; ancak o zaman yemin ölünün velilerine geçer. Çünkü vasiler, o malın ölünün vasiyet ettiği mallardan olduğunu iddia etmektedirler. (Bu iddialarını yemin ile pekiştirmek mecburiyetindedirler...) Ölünün malından bir şey alındığı zaman ve onun vasi kılındığını söylerse, vârisin yemin etmesi gerekir (Şahitler) bunu inkâr ettikleri zaman... İnkar edenin yemini mensûh değildir.... Bu, işte," Tafsilatı geçen hüküm... "şahadeti olduğu gibi eda et¬melerine en yakın bir çâredir." Bu Şahitlerin uhrevî azaptan Korkmaktan hıyanet etmemek ve tahrif etmeksizin şahitliklerini gereken şekilde edâ etmelerine en yakındır. Gördüğün gibi şeriatın hükmü, yemin hakkında zikredilenin büyük bir kuvvetle edâ edilmesidir. "Veya yeminlerinden sonra yeminlerinin reddedilmesinden korkmalarına...." Yeminin vârislere döndürüimesinin (şahitlerin yalancı oldukları hakkında vârislerin yemin etmelerinin) şer'î hikmetinin beyânıdır. Makamın gerektirdiği bir mukadderin üzerine matuftur. Sanki şöyle denildi: Sizin şahitliğiniz vechi üzere yerine getirmenizin en yakın bir çâredir. Yani şahitlerin doğru şahitlik yapmaları; 1 - Yalan yemin sebebiyle âhiret azabından korkmaları, 2- şahitlerin (bütün insanların) gözü önünde yeminlerinin iptali ile rezil olmaktan korkmaları Ve böyle bir durumda (kendilerinin yeminleriyle değil de) varislerin yeminleriyle amel edilmesi onları yaptıkları hıyanetten korunmak içindir... İki korkudan hangisi, maksut olan şahadetin gereği bir hâsıl olur? Yalan Yere Şahitlik "Allah'tan korkun," 1- Şahitliklerinizde Allah'tan korkun; onları tahrif etmeyin. 2- Yeminlerinizden Allah'tan korkun; yalan yere yemin etmeyin. 3- Emânetlerinizden dolayı Allah'tan korkun; emânetlerinize ihanet etmeyin. 4- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin beyân ettiği hükümlerden korkun; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükümlerine muhalefet etmeyin. Dinleyin Fasık Olmayın "Ve iyi dinleyin;" Size vaaz edilen ne olursa olsun; onu can kulağıyla dinleyin, itaat edin ve kabul edin. doğru yola çıkarmaz." "Çünkü Allah fâsıklar güruhunu Taattan çıkanları hidâyete erdirmez. Yani eğer sizler, (Yemin ve ilâhî hükümler konusunda Allah'tan) korkmaz ve size beyan edilen ilâhî hükümleri iyi dinlemezseniz; bu takdirde sizler, fâsiklarsınız. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fasıklan doğru yola çıkarmaz. Yani onları cennet yoluna veya içinde kendilerine menfaat olan yola çıkarmaz, demektir. Şahit Olabilmenin Yollan İyi bil ki şer-i şerifte şahadet (Şahitlik), hazır olmak, Şahit olup, müşahede etmek ve bir işten haber vermektir. Bu müşahede; 1- Ya ayânen (görmekle) olur. Fiiller gibi, meselâ adam öldürmek ve zina gibi. 2- Veya işitmekle olur. Akitler ve ikrarlar gibi... Şahitliğin Caiz Olabilmesinin Yollan Bir kişiye Şahitlik yapması caiz değildir; ancak; 1 - Huzurunda yapılan bir iş.... 2- Kesin bildiği, 3- İşittiği bir işte Şahitlik yapabilir... İşte bundan dolayı, bir kişinin hadiseyi tam hatırlamadıkça, ona Şahitlik yapması caiz olmaz. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Güneş misâli bildiğin zaman; Şahitlik yap! Yok eğer güneş gibi bilmiyorsan; Şahitlik yapma!" Şahitliğin Faydası Şahitlikte, 1 - İnsanların hak ve hukuklarının ihyâsı; 2- Akitlerin saldırı ve inkardan korunması, 3- Erbabına (sahiplerine) malın muhafazası vardır. Şahitlere Saygı ve Değer Verin Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Şahitlerinize ikram edin (saygı ve değer verin) Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şahitler vasıtası ile hukuku ortaya çıkarmaktadır." Şahitlikten Kaçınmak Caiz mi? şahadet için tayin edilen kişi, istenildiği zaman, Şahitlikten imtina edemez. Çünkü Şahitlikten kaçınmaktan insanların hak ve hukukunun zayi olması vardır. Ancak hak, kendisinden başka (şahitlerin şahâdetiyle) ikâme ediliyorsa, kendisi Şahitlik yapmaya bilir. Bu da mahkeme kayıtlarında kendisinden başka şahitlerin olması ve böylece hakkın kendisinden başka kimselerin sebebiyle yerine getirilmesiyle olur. Bu durumda onun Şahitlikten kaçınması caizdir. Çünkü başka şahitlerin bulunması durumunda hak ve hukuk zayi olmaz. Hadlerde Şahitlik Hadlerin ikâmesinde Şahit, Şahitlik etmekle gördüğünü gizlemenin arasında muhayyerdir. Hadleri ikâme etmek hisbe olduğu gibi, Müslümanın ayıbını örtmek de hisbedir. Müslümanın ayıbını örtmek daha faziletlidir. -"Kim, Müslümanın (ayıbını) örterse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de dünya ve âhirette onun ayıbını örter." Yalan Yere Yemin Sonra iyi bil ki "Fâcir yemin" ile bütün memlekette (ülkede) savurganlık kaplar. Âhireti talep eden (hesap vereceğine imân eden kişi) dünya malına tama ederek yalan söylemek (ve özellikle yalan yere yemin etmekten) kesinlikle kaçınır. Bütün sözlerinde ve işlerinde doğruluğu tercih eder. Doğruluk Yolunu iste Hafız (k.s.) buyurdu: -"Doğruluk yolunu öğren! Duru su gibi saf olan gönülden Yeşil çimen gibi azadelikte Doğruluğu iste." (2/457) Emâneti Sahibine Vermek Emânet güzel vasıflardandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, emâneti sahibine vermeyi emreder. Emâneti edâ eden kişiler, bu zamanda ne kadar azdırlar!!! Şu sözü söyleyenin Allah iyiliğini versin. Ne güzel söylemiş: -"Emin arama! Kimseye de aşkın emânetini söyleme! Bu zamanda emin; Sadece Cebrail'dir.." Hıyanet Rezilliktir Hıyanetin sonu rezil ve rüsvâ olmaktır. Sâib buyurduğu gibi: O gizli yapılan hıyanetler, Sonuçta hep açığa çıkacaklardır. Hırsız ne çalabilir bir evdeki Orada şahne (zabıt ve polis müdürü) var. Hep gözetimdedir...." Ezelî Hüküm Takvâlı olmak lazım. Ezelî hükümlere kulak vermek ve dinlemek gerekir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fasık kavimlere, yaptıkları ile huzurunda olanlara hidâyet vermez. Yani nûr saçıldığı zaman, nurun serpintisinden uzak olup, nasipleri olmayan ve nur kendilerine isabet etmeyen kişilere hidâyet vermez. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Kendisine bu nur isabet edenler, hidâyete erdiler; ve kendisine bu nur isabet etmeyen (hata edenler) ise, dalâlete düştüler." Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, kendi emirlerine muhalefet etmekten korusun! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri, Ömür nefeslerini boşa tüketen ve zayi edenlerden eylemesin! Muhakkak ki, Müvvafik odur, Mürşid odur, Vehhâb odur...Âmin!!! Peygamberlerin Toplanması Yüce Meali: 0 gün ki, Allah bütün resulleri toplayacak da: "Size ne cevap verildi?" buyuracak. "Bizde ilim yok! Sensin allâmü'l-guyûb; sen..." Diyecekler.109 Tefsir-i Şerifi: « Allah bütün resulleri toplayacak." (Habibim) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin peygamberleri topladığı günü zikret (hatırla!) 0 gün, kıyamet günüdür. Bundan murad, peygamberlerin ve peygamberlerin ümmetlerinin toplanmasıdır. Ümmetleri zikredilmedi; çünkü ümmetleri kendilerine tabidir. (Ümmetler, peygamberlere tabidir...) "Buyuracak:" Allâhü Teâlâ. peygamberlere buyuracak: "Size ne cevap verildi?" Siz ümmetlerinizi tevhidime ve taatima çağırdığınız zaman, ümmetleriniz tarafından; size ne cevap verildi? Tasdîk ve ikrar ile mi cevapladılar? Yoksa inkâr ve yalanlama ile mi cevap verdiler? kelimesi kendisinden sonra zikredilen fiilin mefûiü mutiakı olmak üzere mahailen mensuptur. Bu kavl-i şerifte, onların risâlet ahdinden çıktıklarına işaret vardır. Gerektiği ve yakıştığı gibi... Yoksa hitabın; "Benim risâletimi teblîğ ettiniz mi?" diye başlaması gerekirdi. Burada "onlar nasıi cevap verdiler?" diye buyurulmamasmın hikmeti, (o kafir milletlerin) durumlarının tam hakir ve düşük olduklarını ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, şiddetli gazap ve azabının onlara olduğunu beyan içindir. Sualin Hikmeti Sual: Eğer sen; "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gizli bir şey olmadığı halde, böyle bir suâlin varid olmasının sebep ve hikmeti nedir?" diyecek olursan; Cevâp: Derim ki: Kavmi azarlamak içindir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Ve 0 diri gömülen hangi günahla öldürüldü?' Sorulduğu vakit." Bundan (diri diri topağa gömülen kız çocuklarına sual sorulmasından) murad, onlara bu işi yapanları azarlamaktır. Gerçek İlim Sahibi Allah'tır "Diyecekler:" Sanki: "Bu durumda peygamberler ne diyecekler?" diye soruldu. Buna cevaben denildi: -"Diyecekler:" "Bizde ilim yokî" Sen kendi bildiğin gibi; "Sensin allâmâ'l-guyûb; sen..." Bunun ta'lilidir... Çünkü sen bizim gizlediğimiz ve açığa vurduklarımızı hakkı ile bilmektesin. Biz ise ancak senin izhâr ettiğini biliriz. Bizim ilmimiz senin ilminin yanında yok gibidir... (Peygamberler tarafından verilen) bu cevap, ümmetlerden şikâyeti tazammun etmektedir. Sanki şöyle buyurdular: Senin ilmin bütün malûmatı ihata etmektedir. Onlar tarafından uğradığımız, mübtelâ olduklarımızı ve onların bize verdikleri kötü cevaplarını sen hakkryle bilmektesin. Onlardan intikam alma hususunda biz sana iltica ediyor ve sana sığınıyoruz. Akılların Başta Gittiği Yer İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Bu cevap, kıyametin bazı vatanlarında ve merhalelerinde olacaktır. Bu cevap ise cehennem kökrediği, ümmetler, dizlerinin üzerine çöktüğü, hiçbir mürsel nebi ve mukarreb melek kalmamak üzere (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri hariç bütün insanların, meleklerin ve cinlerin) "Nefsim! Nefsim!" dedikleri vakit. Bu anda, kalbler mekanlarından uçar, titrer ve yerinden oynar. Peygamberler, onun şiddetinden ki o birinci meseledir. Orası; "Bizde ilim yokî Sensin allâmü'I-guyûb; sen..." vatanı ve yeridir. Bu durumda onların akılları kendilerine döner... Kavimlerine şehâdet ederler.... Onlara risâleti tebliğ ettiklerine dair şehâdet ederler. Kavimlerinin kendilerini nasıl reddetiklerini beyan ederler... Feze-i Ekber Cehenneme Girmektir Sual: Peygamberlerin akıllarının başlarından gitmesi nasıl sahih dur; halbuki onlar hakkında; ."O feze-i ekber bunları mahzun etmeyecek.. . Cevap: Denildi: Feze-i ekber cehenneme girmektir. Dehşetli Gün Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: O vakit, insan, fiil ve sözünden hesaba çekilir. Ulu'1-azm peygamberlerin mübarek teni titrer. Akılları başlarından gider. Bir yer ki orada peygamberler dehşete kapılmaktadır. Sen nasıl özrünü beyân edeceksin? Gel birader... O utanma diyarına vasıl olmadan, Orada yaptıklarından dolayı utanmadan, Gaflet uykusundan uyan! Tövbe et günahlarına... Çünkü yarın tamamen mahcup olacaksın! İtibâr Sonucadır Denildiki: Peygamberlerin; "Bizde ilim yok!" sözlerinden kasd edilen, onların bu cevaplarıyla; kendilerinin peygamberlik hayatlarının vaktini ve teblîğ halinin ilmini nefyetmek değildir. Belki bundan murad, peygamberlerin vefatlarından sonra âkibette ve işin sonunda (âhir ömürlerinde) ümmetlerine ne olduklarını bilmediklerini beyan etmektir.... (2/458) Zira itibâr sonucadır. Çünkü sevap ve azab, hatime (Ömrün sonunda tövbe ve imân ile gidip gitmemeye) bağlıdır. Bu ise peygamberler tarafından bilinmemektedir. İşte bu manadan dolayı peygamberler "Bizde ilim yok!" dediler. Dönenler Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Ben "havz-ı kevser"in başında İken, sizden bana reddedilenlere (yönelenlere) bakarım. Vallahi bazı erkekler benden kesilirler (alıkonulurlar) Elbette ben derim ki: -"Ey Rabbim! Bunlar benden ve benim ümmetimdendir!" Allâhü Teâlâ buyurur: -"Sen bunların senden sonra neler uydurduklarını ve yaptıklarını bilmiyorsun! Bunlar senden sonra ökçelerinin üzerine geri döndüIer." Bu onların mürted olmalarından ibarettir. Irtidad,' sâlih amellerden kötü amellere geçmekten umumidir. Veya İslâm'dan küfre girmektir. Ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın Şâhidliği Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kıyamet günü Nuh Aleyhisselâm çağırılır. Nuh Aleyhisselâm: -"Buyurun, ya Rabbi emrine amadeyim!" der. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Sen tebliğ ettin mi (risâleti)?" 0: -"Evet! (Ya Rabbi!)" der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın ümmetine sorar: -"Size teblîğ etti mi?" Onlar: -"Bize hiçbir korkutucu (peygamber) gelmedi!" derler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Nuh Aleyhisselâma sorar: -"Senin şahidin varmı (risâleti tebliğ ettiğin konusunda?)" Nuh Aleyhisselâm: -"(Evet Ya Rabbi benim şâhidlerim) Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ümmetidir!" der. Bunun üzerine Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ümmeti, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın risâletini teblîğ ettiğine şâhidlik ederler... Bütün bunlar; -"Ve, işte böyle sizi doğru bir caddeye çıkarıp, ortada yürüyen bir ümmet kıldık ki, siz, bütün insanlar üzerine adalet numunesi, hak şâhidleri olasınız. Peygamber de sizin üzerinize şâhid olsun..." Âyet-i kerimesinin manâsıdır. Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ümmeti Nuh Aieyhisselâm'dan sonra geldikleri halde; Nuh Aieyhisselâm'a şâhidlik etmeleri, Kur'ân-ı kerim sebebiyledir. Bütün peygamberler gönderildikleri şeylerin hepsini ümmetlerine teblîğ ettiler. Bir rivayette şöyle geldi: Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) getirilir. Ona ümmetinin hâli sorulur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ümmetini tezkiye edecek ve onların sadakat ve doğruluklarına şâhidlik edecektir. Buda; -"Peygamber de sizin üzerinize şâhid olsun..." KavH şerifinin manâsıdır. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Hakkın davetine icabet etmek sâdık nasihatçinin nasihati ile nasihatlanmaktır. Öğüt almaktır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bu gün azizlerin nasıhatlarınm değerini öğrendim. Ya Rabbi! Bizim nasıhatçımızın sözlerini sen tesirli kıl! Kahhâr Sıfatının Tecelli Etmesi Bilki, muhakkak kıyamet günü, Hak Teâlâ hazretleri Kahhâr sıfatıyla tecelli eder. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Kimin mülk bugün? 0 vahid-kahhar Allah'ın!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine daimî selâm versin (rahmet etsin) Hazret-i Allâme şeyhimiz (k.s.) buyurdular: Bu tertip çok uygundur. Zât-ı Ehadî, vahdetiyle kesreti defeder. Eserlerini kahreder ve hepsini izmihlale uğratır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında hiçbir şey (mâ sivâ) kalmaz. Ariflerin Kıyameti Ariflerin kıyameti daimîdir. Çünkü onlar, bütün işleri keşfederler ve her yerde bütün halleri olduğu gibi görüp müşahede ederler. İşte bu büyük kıyamettir. Havassın ve belki de ehassın haşridir. Allâhım! Bizleri, zorunlu ölümden önce kendi isteğiyle ölenlerden eyle!" İsa Aleyhisselam Yüce Meali: Allah buyurduğu vakit: "Yâ îsâ İbn-i Meryem! Sana ve validene olan nimetimi düşün. Hani seni Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile müeyyed kıldım. Nâsa kelâm söylüyordun; hem beşikte, hem yetişkin iken... Ve hani sana kitabet, hikmet, Tevrat ve İncil öğrettim. Ve hani benim iznimle çamurdan kuş biçimi gibi taslıyordun, içine üflüyordun da, benim iznimle bir kuş oluveriyordu. Hem anadan doğma âmâyı ve abraşı benim iznimle iyi ediyordun. Ve hani ölüleri benim iznimle hayata çıkarıyordun. Ve hani senden, Benî İsrail'i defetmiştim. 0 vakit ki, onlara o açık mu'cizeleri getirmiştin de, İçlerinden kâfirlik edenler şöyle demişti: "Bu, apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değil."110 Tefsiri şerifi tin' "Allah buyurduğu vakit: " Meryem!" Ey mü'minler, Ailâhü Teâlâ'nın Meryem oğlu İsa (Aleyhisselâm'a) diyeceği vakti hatırlayın! 0 (vakit) de kıyamet günüdür.. . İsa Aleyhisselâm'a Verilen Nimetler "Nimetimi düşün.' "Sana ve validene olan...." 0 gün nimeti düşünmekten murad, İsa Aleyhisselâm'a nimetleri düşünmek değildir. Şükür teklîfinin vakti dünyada geçti. Bu belki nankörlük edenlere bir hüccet ve delildir. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâm'in elinde bir çok mu'cizeler izhâr etti. Yahudilerden büyük bir taife onu inkâr etti ve ona "sihirbaz" büyücü, adını taktılar. Ona imân eden bir takım Hıristiyanlar ise onun hakkında taşkınlık ettiler ve ona ilâh dediler. İşte bu durum kıyamet gününde her iki taifeye de hasret ve pişmanlık verecektir. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın annesinin isminin zikredilmesinin faydası; insanların İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın annesinin hakkında konuştukları (o kötü şeyleri) konuşmalarındandır... Sonra Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. İsa Aleyhisselâm'a nimetlerini saydı ve o nimetler için buyurdu: Ruhu'I-Kudüs al" Hani seni müeyyed kıldım." "nimetim"kavJ-işerifinin zarfıdır. Sizin üzerinizde olan nimetlerimi düşünün; seni müeyyed kıldığım vakti hatırlayın! Rûhu'l-Kudüs ile," Temiz Cebrail Aleyhisselâm ile "Kudüs" kelimesinin, "temiz" manasına olmak üzere... Ruh, ona izafe edilmesi, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın temizlikte kemâli ihtisasından dolayıdır. Mesela "sadık adam" ifadesinde olduğu gibi... İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Cebrail Aleyhisselâm ile te'yîd edilmesinin manâsı, onun hüccetinin sabit karar kılınmış olmasıdır. Beşikte Konuşması "İnsanlara kelâm söylüyordun; hem beşikte, hem yetişkin iken..." istinaf cümlesidir. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın te'yidini beyân etmektedir. Tıfıl iken (beşikte) ve yetişkinlikte konuşmasının manâsı, birbirine müsavîdir. Yani İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın beşikte konuştuğu sözleriyle yetişkinlikte konuştuğu sözlerinin arasında; olgun bir akıldan sadır olmasının hiçbir fark ve ayırım yoktur. Peygamberlerin ve hikmet ehlinin sözlerine muvafık olmakta aynı derecededir. Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın beşikte konuşmasının manâsı, daha annesinin kucağında çocuğun beslenildiği zaman (süt emmerken) konuştu, demektir. Bu, şu kavl-i şerif ile beyân edilmektedir: -"0 dedi ki: 'Haberiniz olsun, ben Allah'ın kuluyum, 0 bana Kitab verdi ve beni bir Peygamber yaptı30 ve beni her nerede olsam mübarek kıldı ve hayatta olduğum müddetçe bana namaz ve zekât tavsiye buyurdu31 ve beni valideme hürmetkar kıldı, bir cebbar şakîr kılmadı32 ve selâm bana hem doğduğum gün, hem öleceğim gün, hem diri olarak bas olunacağım gün! isa Aleyhisselâm yetişkinlikte ise vahiy ve peygamberlik ile konuştu. Bu iki halde de aynı had, sıfat ve aralarında hiçbir değişiklik ve farklılık olmadan aynı seviyede konuşması büyük bir mü'cizedir... İsa Aleyhisselâm'a hâsıl olan mü'cizeler, ondan önce ve sonra hiçbir peygamberde olmadı. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın elinde izhâr olunan her mu'cize, kendisinin hakkında bir nimet olduğu gibi; Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın annesi için de bir nimettir. Çünkü o mu'cizeler, onların kendisine nisbet ettikleri ve kendisini itham ettikleri şeylerde Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın annesi, Hazret-i Meryem'in beraatine delâlet etmektedir. Hazret-i Meryem ve İsa Aleyhisselâm'a Mahsus Nimetler Zira Hazret-i Meryem'in Isa Aleyhisselâm'a hamile kalması, diğer kadınlar gibi herhangi bir erkekten değildi... Hazret-i Meryemin Isa Aleyhisselâm'a hamile kalması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından olan bir ruh sebebi ile idi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Bir de İmran'ın kızı Meryem'i ki ırzını pek sağlam korudu, fakat biz ona Ruhumuzdan nefhettik; hem rabbinin kelimâtını ve kitablarıni tasdik etmişti, hem kaanitîn'ten idi!" Bu nimet, sadece Hazret-i Meryem'e mahsustur. Yine Hazret-İ İsa'nın yaratılışı, herhangi bir erkeğin nutfesinden değildi. Zira: -'Mesih îsâ ibni Meryem, sâde Allah'ın Resulü ve Meryem'e ilka eylediği kelimesi... Ve O'ndan bir ruhtur; başka bir şey değil..." Bu nimet, erkeklerden sadece Isa Aleyhisselâm'a mahsustur. Kehl "Kehl", erkeklerden otuz yaşını aşanlara denir. Kendisine yaşlılık bulaşan (yaşlılık alâmetleri görülen) kimsedir . Isâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Âhir Zamanda Nüzulü Denildi: Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın, kehl (yetişkin) çağında konuşmasından murad; âhir zamanda, yeryüzüne indiğinde insanlarla konuşmasıdır. İsa Aleyhisselâm "Kehl", (kırk yaşına) ermeden önce (daha 33 yaşında iken) göğe kaldırılmasına binâendir. "İnsanlara söz söylüyordun; hem beşikte, hem yetişkin iken..." kavl-i şerifi, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın âhir zamanda yeryüzüne ineceğinin delilidir... Rivayet olundu: İsa Aleyhisselâm otuz (30) yaşında iken peygamber olarak gönderildi. Otuz (30) ay peygamber olarak kaldı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ı kendisine kaldırdı. Sonra âhir zamanda İsa Aleyhisselâm bu yaşında iken gökten inecektir. Sonra yaşayacak "Kehl", kırkı aşan bir yaşa gelecektir. Kİtab ve Hikmet Öğretilmesi "Ve hani sana ki¬tabet, hikmet, Tevrat ve İncil öğrettim." Sizin üzerinizde olan nimetlerini hatırlayın; hani indirilmiş olan kitap cinsini sana talîm etmiştim! Onların da (Tevrat ve İncil'in de) kitap cinsinin içine dâhil olmuş olmasıyla beraber hususiyetle iki kitabın zikredilmesi; ikisinin (Tevrat ve İncil'in) şerefini beyan içindir. "Hikmet,"ten murad, indirilen kitapların manâlarını ve esrarını öğrenmek vş anlamaktır. Denildi ki: "Hikmet," kişinin ilim ile kemâle ermesi, te¬kâmül etmesi ve ilmin gereğiyle amel etmesidir. İsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Çamurdan Kuş Yapması "Ve hani benim iznimle çamurdan kuş biçimi gibi taslıyordun," Ondan bir tasvîr ve kuşun heyet (ve şekline) benzer bir heyet yapıyordun. "Benim iznimle," Benim kolay kılmam ve müyesser kılmamla... "içine üflüyordun..." 0 tasvîr edilen heyetin içine üflüyordun. "Hemen oluveriyordu," O heyet... "Bir kuş, benim iznimle..." Kuşu yaratmak, hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın sebeplerin meydana gelmesi ve zahir olması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kuşu yarattı. Hazret-i Meryem'e ruhun üfürülmesinin Cebrail Aleyhisselâm tarafından olup; Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılmasının Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olduğu gibi.... Yahudiler, aciz bırakmak ve peygamberliği yönü üzerine İsâ Aleyhisselâm'a sordular: -"Eğer sen sözlerinde (peygamberlik iddianda) sâdık isen bize bir Yarasa yap ve içine ruh üfle?" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm. eline biraz çamur aldı. 0 çamurdan yarasa yaptı. Onun içine üfledi. Bir de baktılar ki. o yarasa gökle yer arasında uçmaya başladı, gözlerinin önünde.. . Yarasa Kuşunun Yahudîler. İsa Aieyhisselâm'dan yarasa yaratmasını istediler. (Bunun sebep ve hikmeti şudur:) Çünkü Yarasa mahlûkatın en acâib yaratıklarındandır. Yarasanın acaipliklerindendir: 1. Yarasanın eti ve kanı var. 2. Kanatları olmadan uçar. 3. Hayvanların doğumu gibi doğum yapar. 4. Diğer kuşların yumurtlamaları gibi yumurtlamaz. 5. Yarasanın memeleri var. 6. Yarasanın memelerinden süt çıkar. 7. Yavrusunu süt ile besler. 8. Yarasa, gündüzün aydınlığında ve gecenin karanlığında görmez. 9. Yarasa yirmi dört saatte sadece iki saat görür. 10. Güneşin batımından sonra bir saat kadar ve fecrin doğumundan sonra tam sararıncaya kadar bir saat görür. 11. Yarasa insanın gülmesi gibi güler. 12. Yarasa, kadınların hayız görmeleri gibi hayız görür. 13. (Yaranın dişleri var.) 14. (Yarasanın kulakları var.) 15. (Yarasa dört ayaklı hayvanların bevl edişleri gibi bevil yapar Mü'cizeye Sihir Dediler (Yahudilerin isteği üzerine İsa Aleyhisselâm çamurdan Yarasa yaptı ve Yarasa uçtu gitti.) Bunu gören Yahudiler güldüler ve: -"Bu bir sihirdir!" dediler. İsa Alehisselâm ve Hastalar "Hem anadan doğma âmâyı ve abraşı benim İznimle iyi ediyordun." Kör olarak doğan kişidir. Öı "Abraş," Alaca hastalığıdır. Bu da ciltte görülen beyazlık¬lardır. Şu cihetleki vücutta iğne ucu gibi beyazlıklar ortaya çıkar. On¬dan kan çıkmaz. Hiçbir ilâcı kabul etmez. (Bu iki hastalık anadan kör doğmak ve alaca hastalığı doktorların aciz kaldığı hastalıklardır...) Bundan dolayı bu iki hastalık hâsseten zikredildi. Bu iki hastalık da doktorların kendisinden aciz kaldıkları hastalıklardır. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın ibadethanesi, gönül ehlinin sofrasıdır. Ey dertlere mübtelâ olan! Sakın bu kapıyı terketme! Kör, topal, çolak ve fakir! Her taraftan gelir toplanırdı; halk... Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın ma'bedinin kapısının önünde toplanırlardı. Ruhullah olan İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın nefesiyle onlar günahtan... Yani günahın cezası olan hastalıklardan şifâ bulurlardı. Isa Aleyhisselâm, evradını okuyup tamamlayınca; Kuşluk vakti dışarıya çıkardı. Sayısız dertlinin şifâ ümidiyle Kapısının önünde, Bekleştiklerini görürdü... (îsa Aleyhisselâm onlara şöyle seslenirdi:) -"Ey dert sahipleri! Allah tarafından cümlenizin haceti kabul olundu! Herkes dertsiz, rahmetsiz gidin, Allah'ın rahmet ve Iutfü tarafını...! Hakkın lütfü keremine şükretmeye çalışsın!" derdi. O halk yığını; hepsi ayakları bağlı develer gibiyken; Kolayca bağları çözülürdü... İnsanlar, sevnir ve koşarlardı... Hazret-i isa'nın dualarının bereketiyle evlerine giderlerdi... Ey kimse! Sen mübtelâ olduğun afetleri çok kere denedin179 Ve şahların (o din ve tarikat sultanlarının) himmetiyle sıhhat buldun. Kaç kere topallığın rahvanlığa tebdil oldu. Kaç kere ruhun gamdan ve mihnetten kurtuldu..." (2/460) Ölüleri Diriltmesi "Ve nani ölüleri benim iznimle hayata çıkarıyordun." Sen ölüleri diriltiyordun. Onları mezarlarından diri olarak çıkartıyordun. Denildi ki, İsa Aleyhisselâm, 1- Sâm bin Nuh Aleyhisselâm, 2- iki adam, 3- Ve bir câriye (kızı) diriltti. Bunların açıklaması Âl-i İmrân sûresinde geçti. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Duası Kelbî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"İsa Aleyhisselâm, ölüleri; -"Ya Hayyu ya Kayyûm " derdi. Zira bu dua muhakkik (hakikat ehli olan) âlimlerce ism-i a'zamdırVe hani senden, Benî İsrail'i de-fetmiştim." Sana kötülük yapmak isteyen, Yahudileri sana taarruz etmek ve saldırmaktan menettim, demektir. "O vakit ki, onlara o açık mu'cizeleri getir¬miştin," Apaçık mü'cizelerle gelmiştin. "menettim" fiilinin zarfıdır. "İçlerinden kâfirlik edenler şöyie demişti: "Bu, apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değil." Yahudîler, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ı red ve inkâr ile; -"Senin bu getirdiklerin zahir (açık) bir sihirdir!" dediler. Böylece Yahudiler, küfür hastalığıyla başbaşa kaldılar. İmân ilâcı ile ilaçlanmadılar, ilâhî, mahir ve uzman tabib (olan İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın) elinde tedavi kabul etmediler. Hikâye Şiblî (k.s.)- hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Kendileri hastalanmışlardı. Hastanaye kaldırdılar. Vezîr Ali bin İsa, bu konuda (Şiblî r.h.'in tedavisi için) halifeye yazı yazdı. Halife, doktorların en önde gelenleri, onu tedâvî etmesi için gönderdi. Bir türlü onu iyileştiremediler. Doktor İmam Şiblî (k.s.) hazretlerine; -"Valllahi eğer bilsem, senin tedâvî olman benim cesedimde bir et parçasıyla olsa mutlaka onu keserdim; bu bana asla zor değil..." dedi. İmam Şiblî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Benim tedavim bunun çok altında bir şeyledir!" Doktor sordu: -"Nedir o?" İmam Şiblî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Senin (belindeki) zünnârı kesmendir!" Bunun üzerine (Hıristiyan doktor): , -Eşhedü ellâ ilahe illallah ve eşhedü enne Muhammeden abdühû ve rasûlüh." Ben şehâdet ederim ki, Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Yine ben şehâdet ederim ki Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın kulu ve rasûlüdür. Bu haber halifeye ulaştırıldı. Halife ağladı. Ve: -"Biz hastaya doktor gönderdik; bilmiyorduk, meğer hastayı doktora göndermişiz!" dedi. Hikmet İmam Yafıî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: İşte hâzik (uzman ve mahir) doktor budur... Onun hikmetleri, bütün hastalıklara şifâ olan hikmetlerdir. Ve o konuda buyurdular: -"Bir kalb, doktorunun cismi hasta olduğu zaman, Doktorun doktoru kim olacak? Deki: Onlar "Ledünnî ilmi ve ilâhî hikmet sahiplendir..." Bununla kalbler şifâ bulur..." Mürşid-i kâmiller, kendi vakitlerinin İsa'larıdırlar.... Evliyâ'nın Dua ve Bedduları Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Evliyâullah hakikî doktorlardır. Doktorun işi ve sânı hastalara ilaç vermek, onları tedâvî etmek ve onları iyileştirmektir. Helak etmek ve hastalandırmak değildir... Fakat İbrahim Havas hazretleri, sahrada (silâh zoruyla) elbiselerini soyup çikartmat isteyen (kişinin elinden kaçış ve kurtuluşu bulamadığı için eşkiyânın) parmaklarıyla eşkiyânın iki gözüne işaret etti ve gözleri düştü? (Neden bunu yaptı?)" Cevâp: Derim ki: İbrahim Havas hazretleri, hırsız (ve eşkiyâ'nın) kör olması için beddua ettiler. ibrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri de kendisini döven kişiye cennetlik olması için dua etti. Çünkü İbrahim Havas hazretleri, adamın cezaya çarpılmadan tövbe edemeyeceğini müşahede etti. Ve cezalandırmanın hırsız için daha faydalı ve maslahatlı olduğunu gördü de ona beddua etti. (Bu da hırsızın faydasınadır...) İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri ise, zâlimin tövbesinin cezalandırılmasında olduğunu müşahede etmediği için; onun cennete girmesi için dua etti; ona fazlü kerem ve minnette bulundu. Onun duasının bereketi ve hayrı zâlim için hâsıl oldu. Zâlim kişi, tövbe ederek, özür dilemek için ona geldi. İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri ona: -"Özür dilemeye muhtaç olan başı ben, Belh şehrinde bıraktım!" buyurdular. Peygamber ve Evliya Duaları Peygamberler mutlak olarak hallerin durumu ve maslahata göre dua ederler. Bütün bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyledir. Onlar, dualarından enâniyetten ve vucûdlarından fena bulmuşlardır. Onların dillerinden hiçbir şey sadır olmaz; ancak vakıa ve hikmete mutabık hak olarak vaki olur. Evliya sadece o duaları okurlar. Lakin insanlar bunu bilmezler. Kâmil Derviş'in Fena ve Bekası Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Bâtına (içine) bakarsan, bir dava göremezsin! Kendi davası da o sultan da fena olmuştur. "Zeyd öldü" cümlesinde; Zeyd fail, Öldü ise fiildir... Faillik nerede? Zeyd zaten atıl (ve ölü) değil mi? Ölü hiç fail olabilir mi? Zeyd nahiv ilmi bakımından faildir. Sadece lafız olarak faildir. Yoksa hakikatte Zeyd mefûldür. Çünkü o ölmüştür ...." Havariler Yüce Meali: Ve hani "Bana ve resulüme imân edin," diye Havariyyûn'a ilham etmiştim. "İmân ettik. Bizim şüphesiz müslimler olduğumuza şâhid ol." demişlerdi.111 Bir vakit de, o Havariyyûn: "Yâ İsâ İbn-i Meryem! Rabbin bize semâdan bir sofra indirebilir mi?" demişlerdi. "Allah'tan korkun müminseniz." Dedi.112 "Biz" dediler; "istiyoruz ki, ondan yiyelim, kalblerimiz itmi'nan bulsun da, senin bize doğru söylediğini bilelim ve ona şehâdet edenlerden olalım" îsâ ibn-i Meryem şöyle yalvardı: -"Yâ Allah! Ey bizim yegâne rabbimiz! Bize semâdan bir mâide indir ki, bizim için hem evvelimiz, hem âhirimiz için bir bayram ve kudretinden bir nişane ola ve bizleri merzûk eyle ki, sen hayru'r-râzikînsin.114 Allah buyurdu ki: -"Ben onu sizlere elbette indiririm. Fakat, ondan sonra içinizden her kim nankörlük ederse, artık onu âlemlerden hiç birine yapmayacağım bir azap ile azab ederim." Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ve nani Havariyyûn'a ilham etmiştim." Havari Kelimesi "Havariler," kelimesi, "Havari" kelimesinin cemiidir. (Meselâ:) "Falanca kişi, falancanın havarisidir." Yani "Onun samimi dostu ve ona halis kimse," demektir. "Havari" kelimesi. "Hûr"dan gelmektedir. Bu da halis beyazlık, demektir. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın ashabına "Havari" isminin verilmesi, onların, niyetlerinin hâlis, (kalplerinin saf olması) ve içlerinin temiz olmasından dolayıdır. Havarilerin Meslekleri 1- Havarilerin bazıları idareciydi. 2- Bazıları balıkçıydı. 3- Bazıları kasaptı. 4- Bazıları boyacıydı. Habibim Ahmed Resulüm ya Muhammedi kendi peygamberlerinin dili üzere emrettiğim veya kendilerine ilham ettiğim vakti hatırla; onların kalblerine ilkâ ettim (koydum): Tefsîr içindir. Bu kavli şeriften doğan manâyı tefsir etmektedir Yani: (2/461) "Bana imân edin." 1- Vahdaniyyetime, 2- Rububiyetime, 3- Ulûhiyyetime imân edin.... "Resulüme..." Peyamberimin peygamberliğine imân edin. Onu, bulunmuş olduğu makamdan ne indirin ve ne de (çok yüceltip ulûhiyette) yükseltmeyin. "Dediler:" Sanki {mukadder bir sual ile) şöyle denildi: -"Havarilere, imân edin diye vahiy olunduğu zaman onlar ne dediler?" Denildi: "Dediler:" "İymân ettik. Bizim şüphesiz müsiimler olduğumuza şâhid ol." İmanlarımızda muhlis ve sadece Allah rızâsı için imân edenler olduğumuza şâhid ol; yani ihlas ile iman ettik... . Maide Bir vakit de, o Havariler, dediler:" Bu cümle, zikret, düşün ve hatıria" fiiline mensûbtur. İsâ İbn-i Meryem! Rabbin bize semâdan bir mâide (sofra) indi¬rebilir mi?" "Yâ İsâ İbn-i Meryem!" "Gücü yeter mİ?"(Kimin?) "Senin Rabbinin (neye?) "İndirebilmeye," (kimin üzerine?) "Bize (üstümüze)," (Neyi indirmeye?) - "Mâide (sofra)" (Nereden indirmeye?) "Gökten..." Edep'ten Yoksun Bir Sual Bu istek, onların işlerinin başında ve onların marifetüüah (Allah hakkında bilgilerinin) tam olmadan önceydi... Bundan dolayı İsa Aleyhisselâma kötü edepte bulundular (bu istekleri edebe uymadı...) Zira onlar, İsa Aleyhisselâm'a; "Ya Resûlallahî" veya "Ya Ruhullah" demediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm'a ismiyle hitap ettiler. Ve onu annesine nispet ettiler. "Ey meryemin oğlu İsa!" dediler...) Eğer Havariler, edebe ve terbiyeye riâyet etmiş olsalardı, elbette: "Ya Ruhullah" deyip, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine izafe etmeleri gerekirdir. Edebe muvafık olan budur.... Allah'a Karşı Edepsizlik Sonra Havariler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı edebi kaldırdılar (edepten mahrum bir şekilde) "Rabbinin gücü yetebilir mi?" dediler. Bu sual, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği bir şeyi, dilediği şekilde yaratmaya kaadir ve kudretinin kemâlinde şek ve şüphe eden kişilerin suali gibidir... Düşük Himmet Sonra Havariler, bu sualleriyle himmetlerinin düşüklüğünü, arzu ve isteklerinin hasis ve değersizliğini ortaya koyup, izhâr ettiler. Zira onlar. İsa Aleyhisselâm gibi bir yüce peygamberin vasıtası ile, dünyevî, geçici ve basit bir sofra istediler. Dinî Fayda Onlar. dinî. bakî, sürekli ve daimî bir fayda istemediler. Eğer Havariler, dinî bir fayda istemiş olsalardı elbette yine dünyevî bir faydaya da nail olurlardı... Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Her kim âhıret ekimi isterse, ona ekinini artırırız; her kim de dünya ekimi isterse, ona da ondan veririz, amma âhiret'te ona hiç nasip yoktur!" Mâide Nedir? "Mâide" üzerinde yemek bulunan masa ve sofra, demektir. (Sofranın üzerinde yemek bulunmazsa, ona maide denmez...) asi "hareket etmek" fiilinden gelmektedir. Ona verdiği, bağış ve yardımda bulunduğu zaman... Sanki önünden kendisine genişletmektir. Bunun benzeri onların; "yemek ağacı" kelimesi gibidi Üzerinde Yemek Yenilen Şeyler Şir'atü'l-İslâm kitabında buyurdu: Yemeği (sofrayı) yere koyup (serip) yemek Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine en sevimli şeydir. Sonra yemek tepsisi (sini gibi) şeylerin üzerinde yemek yemektir. Yüksek sofra (masa ve benzeri şeyler) üzerinde yemek ise, meliklerin işidir. Yani Cebbarların adabindandır. Yemek anında eğilmemek ve küçük düşmemek içindir. Mendil üzerinde yemek yemek ise Acemlerin işidir. Yani Fars ehlinden mütekebbirlerin işidir. Yemeği tepsi üzerinde yemek ise Arabların işidir. Maide (sofra) aslında sefer için edilen yemeğe denir. Daha sonra vemek için deriden yapılan yuvarlak dağarcık ve sofraya isim oldu îsa Alöyhisselâm'in Havarilere Cevâbı '"Dedi:" Sanki (mukadder sual ile). Havârîler, bunu yani; "Yâ İsâ İbn-i Meryem! Rabbin bize semâdan bir mâide indirebilir mi?") dedikleri zaman. Isa Aleyhisselâm, onlara ne söyledi? " denildi.: "Dedi:" "Allah'tan korkun!" Bu suallerin benzerini sormaktan. "Eğer sizler mü'minseniz..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin kemâline veya benim peygamberliğime eğer inanıyorsanız, demektir. Havarilerin Muradları "Biz" dediler; "istiyoruz ki, ondan yiyelim," Özrün dile getirilmesi ve İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan gökten yemek inmesi için dua etmesini istemelerinin beyânıdır. Manası: Biz sual ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sofrayı indirmekte kudret ve kuvveti hakkında (haşa) bir şüphenin izâlesini murad etmiyoruz. Veya senin peygamberliğinin sıhhatında şüphe etmiyoruz, ta ki bu imân ve takvayı gerçekleştirsin... Belki biz ondan yemek istiyoruz. (Sadece yemek kasdiyle bunu sorduk...) Onu teberrüken yiyelim de onun sebebiyle; 1- Hastalarımız şifâ'ya kavuşsun, 2- Sıhhat ve sağlıklı olanlarımız da takvâ'ya ersinler. 3- Fakirlerimiz ihtiyaçlarını gidersin..... Deniidiki: Havarilerin gökten bir sofra inmesini istemelerinde ki muratları, yemeğe olan ihtiyaçlarıydı. Çünkü onlar, bunu açlık ve kıtlık zamanında söylemişlerdi. Kalbleri Tatmin "Ve kalblerimiz îtmi'nan bulsun," Müşahede ilminin, istidlal ilmine eklenmesiyle; Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin kemâline kalblerimiz tam mutmain olsun... "Ve bilelim," Yakînîilim ile bilelim ki; "yani," Elif nun maddesi mühaffefedir. (Yani nun harfi sakin olup şeddesizdir..) Yani o, demektir, "Gerçekten senin bize doğru söylediğini..." Peygamberlik davasında sadık ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin duamıza icabet ettiğini tasdik edelim ve her ne kadar daha önce bunu biliyorsak bile... "Ve ona şehâdet edenlerden olalım." Bu konuda İsrail oğullarından burada hazır olmayanlara şehâdet edelim ki, bizim şehâdetimizle onlardan imân edenler ziyâde olsunlar (ve çoğalsınlar) mutmain ve yakînî bir imân ile imân etsinler. O sofranın sebebiyle kâfirleri imân eder... Veya haberi sadece işitmekle değil, gözümüzle müşahede edenlerden olalım, demektir. İsa Aleyhisselâmın Duası "îsâ ibn-i Meryem şöyle yalvardı:" İsa Aleyhisselâm, Havarilerin bu sofrayı istemelerinde sahih bir maksatlarının olduğunu gördü, onların bunu istemekle, kendisini zora koşmak veya küçük düşürmek gibi bir niyetlerinin olmadığını sezince, onlara kemâliyle bir hüccetin lazım olduğunu bildi ve dua etti: Allahümme "Yâ Allah!" Kavl-i şerifi, aıl, "Yâ Allah," demektir. Kavl-i şerifin sonundaki mîm harfi, nida harfinden bedel olarak gelmiştir. "Yâ Allah!" kavl-i şerifi büyük bir kelimedir. Bunu söyleyen bütün isimleriyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmiştir. Mim harfinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden yetmiş isim vardır. Hepsi mim harfinin içinde bulunmaktadır. "Ey bizim yegâne rabbimiz!" Isa Aleyhisselâm ikinci kere olarak yine noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerine nida etti; (bu) gayet tazarruu izhâr ve dua etmede mübalağa içindir. (2/462) "Bize semâdan bir mâide indir," "indir" fiiline taalluk etmekte "Bizim İçin bir bayram olur." "Maide," kelimesinin sıfatıdır. "olur" nakıs fiilin ismi maide'nin zamiridir. Haberi ise "bayram" kelimesidir. "Bizim için," kavf-i şerifi ise ondan hâldir. Yani: O sofranın indiği gün bayram olur; ona ta'zîm ederiz, demektir. Bu (bayram olmak günü) sofraya isnâd olundu. Çünkü günün şerefi, sofranın şerefinden alınmadır. Denildi ki: "bayram" sevinç ve sürür etmek demektir. Bunun için bayram günlerine "bayram" denilmiştir. "Hem evvelimiz, hem âhirimiz için..." "Bizim için." kavl-i şerifinden âmilin iadesiyle bedeldir. Yani, geçmişimiz ve geleceğimiz için bayram olmuş olur. Pazar Günü Rivayet olundu: Bu sofra (Havarilerin istediği ve İsa Aleyhisselâm'in dua ettiği sofra) Pazar günü indi. Bundan dolayı Hıristiyanlar, Pazar gününü bayram edindiler. "Ve bir âyet," Olan, "Senden," Senin kudretinin kemâline ve benim peygamberliğime delâlet eden bir âyet olur. "Ve bizleri merzûk eyle," Bizi sofra ile rızklarıdır. Onun üzerine şükür için buyurdu: "Ve sen rızk verenlerin en hayırlısısın!" Ektir. Câr ve mecrûrdir. Yani, rızk veren kimselerin en hayırlısısın. Çünkü rızkı yaratan ve karşılıksız (ve bedelsiz) olarak rızkı veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Nankörlük Eden Allah buyurdu ki: "Ben onu sizlere el¬bette indiririm." Onların sual (ve dualarına) icabettir. "Fakat, ondan sonra her kim nankörlük ederse,". Gökten sofranın inmesinden sonra, "Sizin içinizden," "Küfreder," fiilin failinden haldir. "Muhakkak ki ben ona azab ederim," Bu apaçık âyetin kendilerine zahir olmasından sonra küfürleri sebebiyle onlara azab ederim. "Azab..." Masdarın ismidir. Ve ta'zîp yani azab etmek manasınadır. Yani öyle bir azab ki: V "o azabı etmedim," (Sili- "Azab..."kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Zamir ona racidir. Ona azab edeceğim o azab ile azab etmedim. Yani bu azabın mislini yapmadım. "Alemlerden hiç birine...." Onların zamanlarının aleminden ve âlemlerin hepsinden hiçbirine etmediğim azap ile onlara azap ederim. Çünkü onlar, maymun ve domuzlara çevirildiler. Bunların benzeri azap ile Yahudilerden başka hiçbir kimse azap olunmadı. Sofranın Keyfiyeti ve Mâhiyeti Rivayet olundu: İsa Aleyhisseiâm yıkandı (gusül abdesti aldı). Abâ giydi. İki rek'at namaz kıldı. Başını önüne eğdi. Gözlerini yumdu. Sonra dua etti. (İsa Aleyhisseiâm: -"Allahım! Ey bizim yegâne rabbimizî Bize semâdan bir mâide indir ki, bizim İçin hem evvelimiz, hem âhirimiz İçin bir bayram ve kudretinden bir nişane ola ve bizleri merzûk eyle ki, sen hayru'r-râzikînsin!" dedi.) İki bulutun arasından kırmızı bir sofra indi. Bütün insanlar ona bakıyordu. Ta ki (onların gözlerinin önünde) sofra yere düştü. İsa Aleyhisseiâm ağladı. Ve dua etti: -"Allah'ım beni şükredenlerden eyle! Allâhım, bu sofrayı âlemlere rahmet kıl. Allahım bunu müsle (ibret alınacak değişikliğe sebep) ve azap kılmaî" Sonra İsa Aleyhisseiâm ayağa kalktı. Abdest aldı. İki rek'at namaz kıldı. Ağladı. Sonra göz yaşlan içinde mendili, yemeğin üzerinde olan (sofrayı) açtı. Ve buyurdu: -"Rızık verenlerin hayırlısı (olan) Allah'ın adı ile..." dedi. Sofranın içinde pişmiş balık vardı. Pulu ve kılçığı yoktu. Kendisinden hâlâ yağ akıyordu. Başı ucunda tuz, kuyruğunda da sirke vardı. Çevresinde de pırasanın dışında envâ-i çeşit yeşillik vardı... Bir de baktılar ki beş pide vardı. Birincisinin üzerinde zeytin vardı, ikincisinin üzerinde bal vardı. Üçüncüsünün üzerinde yağ vardı. Dördüncüsünün üzerinde peynir vardı. Beşincisinin üzeride kurutulmuş et vardı. Havarilerin başı (reisi) olan Şem'ûn (Isa Aleyhisselâm'a hitaben:) -"Ey RuhullahI Bu dünya yemeğinden mi âhiret yemeğinden mi?" diye sordu. Isa Aleyhisselâm: -"Ikisindende değil... Lakin Allâhü Teââ hazretleri, kudretiyle yarattı. İstediğinizi yiyin. Şükredin... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü kereminden size daha fazla vermesi için ona şükredin..." Havariler: -"Ey Ruhullah! Bu âyeti gördükten sonra keşke bize başka bir âyet göstersen?" dediler. Onların bu isteği üzerine İsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Ey Balık! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle diril!" buyurdu. Bir de baktıları ki (onların gözlerinin önünde) balık canlandı ve deprenmeye başladı. Sonra Isa Aleyhisselâm balığa: -"Daha önce olduğun hale dön!" buyurdu. Balık pişmiş haline döndü. O sofra tam bir gün yerde kaldı. Ondan yiyenler yediler. Sonra sofra uçtu. O günden sonra bir daha yere inmedi. Denildi: Sofra, birer gün aralıkla tam kırk gün indi. Yani bir gün iniyordu, bir gün İnmiyordu. Fakir, zengin, büyük ve küçük herkes o sofranın başında toplanırdı. İnsanlar, ta kusasıya kadar ondan yiyorlardı. Sonra sofra uçup gidiyordu. Onlar da havalanan sofranın gölgesine bakıyorlardı. O sofradan yiyen fakir, ömrü müddetinde mutlaka zengin oldu. Yiyen hasta mutlaka şifâya kavuştu. Ve bir daha ebediyyen hastalanmadı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Isa Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti. -"Benim soframı fakirlere ve hastalara aç! Zenginlere ve sağlıklı olanlara değil..." Bununla insanlar muztarip oldular. Zengin ve sağlıklılara büyük (ve ağır) geldi. Hatta şikâyet ettiler. Sofranın şanı ve onun hakikaten gökten inmesi hakkında insanları şek ve şüpheye düşürdüler. Bundan dolayı onlardan mesh olunanlar mesh olundular. Bunun üzerine Hınzırlar (domuzlar suretinde) oldular. Domuz olan bu insanlar, sokaklarda ve çöplüklerde yürümeye başladılar. Çöplüklerde pislikler yemeye başladılar. İnsanlar bu durumu gördüklerinde Isa Aleyhisselâm'a koştular. Nesh olunanlar üzerine ağladılar. Domuzlar (hınzıra dönüşen insanlar) Işa Aleyhisselâm'ı görünce ağladılar. Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın çevresinde dolaşmaya başladılar. Onları teker teker isimleriyle çağırmaya başladılar. Başlarıyla işaret ediyorlardı. Ama onlar konuşmaya güç yetiremiyorlardi. Hınzırlara dönüşen bu insanlar, üç gün yaşadılar. Sonra helak oldular. Kendilerinden herhangi bir yavru doğmadı. Zaten nesh olunan (insandan hınzır ve maymuna dönüşen bütün insanlar) böyledir... (2/463) Tasavvufı Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insaniyet suretini hayvaniyet sıfatlarının hakikatından soydu. Onlara sıfatlarının'hakikatını giydirdi. Halkın kendilerinden ibret almaları için onları domuzlara döndürdü. Bu onlara tahakkuk etti. Muhakkak ki sırların açığa çıktığı gün, insanlar sıfatlan üzerine haşr olunurlar. -"O birtakım yüzlerin ağaracağı ve birtakım yüzlerin kararacağı gün..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi -"İnsanlar, içindeki yaşadıkları şey üzerine ölürler ve öldükleri şey üzerine de haşr olunurlar." Yani onlar üzerinde öldükleri sıfatlarının sureti üzerine haşr olunurlar Hayâlin Surete Bürünmesi Mesnevde buyuruldu: Kalbini vatan edinen ve içine yerleşen her hayal Haşr günü bir surete bürünür." İnsan Huy Ve Ahlakı Üzere Haşr Olunur Mesnevf de buyuruldu: Onun için hasetçiler, Mahşer günü şüphesiz kurt şeklinde olacaklardır. Haram yiyici ve haris kimseler, Hesap gününde Hınzır suretinde haşr olacaklardır. Zina edenler, mahrem uzuvları koparılmış bir halde, Şarap içenler ise kopuk ağızlı olduğu halde haşr olurlar. Gönüllerde gizli olan fena kokuları iyi bil; Onlar elbette mahşer günü ortaya çıkar ve hissedilir. İnsanın vücûdu bir ormana benzer. Onda iyi ve kötü nice huylar gizlidir. Nefiste binlerce kurt ve domuz... Temiz ve pis, güzel ve çirkin huylar var. Hangi huy daha üstünse hüküm onundur. Altın bakırdan fazlaysa o altın sayılır. Sende hangi huy hâkimse, O şekilde haşrolunacaksınız..." Marifet Hakikatları Kâdî Beyzâvî (r.h.) hazretleri tefsirinde buyurdular: Bazı tasavvuf ehlinden beyan edildi: "Mâide," marifetlerin hakikatından ibarettir. Çünkü mari¬fetlerin hakikati ruhun gıdasıdır. Yemekler, bedenin gıdası olduğu gibi... İşte bunun üzerine belki onlar, hakikate rağbet ettiler. Fakat ona vakıf olmaya güç yetiremediler. O konuda sual ve cevâptan ken¬dilerini koparamadılar. Onların hevesleri ve sual cesaretlerinden esaretlerinden dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sofra indirmenin kolay olduğunu beyan etti. Lakin bunda büyük bir tehlike, âkibet korkusu vardır. Zira sâlik, kendisine bulunduğu makamından daha yüksek bir makam keşf olununca: ona tahammül edemez ve orada istikrar edemeyebilir... Bu durumda da keşif ile haktan uzak büyük bir dalâlete düşer ... Kâdî'nin sözleri bitti. Zât ve Sıfat Nimetleri Meşhur Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi bir kere isyan ettiler, ujüı "Mâide," sofra kaldırıldı. Biz ise her vakit Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine âsî olduğumuz halde: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetleri peş peşe üzerimize gelmektedir... Bu şundandır: Çünkü İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine inen "Mâide," sofra, sıfat mertebesindendi. Bizim üzerimize inen nimet ise, zât mertebesinden inmektedir. Zât'tan gelen asla tağayyur ve tebeddüle (yani hiçbir surette değişikliğe) uğramaz. Değişiklik ancak sıfatta olur. Dört Kavmin Bayramı Burada bir şey kaldı. O bayram dört olup, dört kavim içindir: Birincisi: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin bayramıdır. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi bayramlarına çıktıklarında, o gelip, onların putlarını kırmıştı. İkincisi: Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin bayramıdır. Bu bayrama şu kavl-i şeriflerle işaret edilmektedir: -"Size miâd (vaad edilen vakit ve yer) dedi: zînet günü ve nasın toplanacağı kuşluk vakti." Üçüncü bayram, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin bayramıdır. Şu âyet-i kerime ile buna işaret edilmektedir: -"îsâ ibn-i Meryem şöyle yalvardı: "Allahım! Ey bizim yegâne rabbimiz! Bize semâdan bir mâide indir ki, bizim için hem evvelimiz, hem âhirimiz için bir bayram ve kudretinden bir nişane ola ve bizleri merzûk eyle ki, sen hayru'r-râzikinsin."138 Dördüncü bayram Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetinin bayramıdır. Müslümanların Üç Bayramı 0 üç bayramdır. 1- Her hafta tekrar eden Cuma günüdür. Diğer iki bayram da; 2- Senede bir kere gelen ve sene içinde tekrar etmeyen Ramazan-ı şerif bayramı, 3- Ve senede bir kere gelen ve sene içinde bir daha tekrar etmeyen kurban bayramıdır... Tekrar eden bayram, Cuma günüdür. O haftalık bayramdır. Çünkü Cuma günü, farz namazların ikmâli üzerine terettüp etmiştir. Zira Allâha Teâlâ hazretleri, gece ve gündüz (24 saatte) mü'minler, üzerine beş vakit namazı farz kıldı. Dünya yedi gün üzerinde devran eder (döner...) Dünyanın dönmesiyle her ne zaman dünya günlerinden yedi gün kemâle erip tamamlanırsa, Müslümanlar da namazlarını kemâle erdirirler. Müslümanların namazlarını kemâle erdirme günü olan Cuma günü, onlara Cuma namazı meşru kılındı. (Cuma günü bayram oldu....) Cuma Günü Hadiseleri Cuma günü, (ayrıca) yaratmanın kemâle erdiği gündür. Adem Aleyhisselâm Cuma günü yaratıldı. Cuma günü cennete girdi. Cuma günü cennetten çıkarıldı. Cuma günü dünyanın işleri sona erer. Kıyamet Cuma günü kopacaktır. Zikir ve mev'ize (vaaz, öğüt ve sohbet) dinlemek için toplanma günü Cuma günüdür... Cuma namazı Cuma günü kılınmaktadır. Onun için Cuma günü Müslümanlara bayram kılındı. Ve bundan dolayı da sadece (tek) Cuma günü nafile oruç tutmak nehyedildi. Cuma Günü Cuma gününde Hacca benzer hadiseler müşahede edilir. Rivayet edilir ki bu hac, miskinlerin (ve fakirlerin) hacadır. Cuma Namazı ve Nafile Hac Saîd bin Müseyyeb (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Cuma namazına şâhid olmak; benim için nafile hac'dan daha sevimlidir. Cuma günü getirilen tekbirler, nafile hacda kesilen kurbanların yerine geçer; Cuma namazına erken gelme nisbetinde ... Cuma namazı, diğer Cuma namazına kadar olan günahlara keffâret olup günahların silinmesini icabettirir. (2/464) Kişi iki Cuma arasında büyük günahlardan salim olduğu müddetçe... Hacc-ı Mebrûr, diğer bir hacca kadar olan o senenin günahlarına keffâret olduğu gibi... Hakikaten şöyle rivayet olundu: -"Cuma günü salim (büyük günahlardan uzak) olan kişi, bütün günler (günahlardan) salim olur. " Ramazan-ı Şerif Bayramı Amma her sene tekrar eden bayramlar ise; o bayramların her biri senede bir kere gelir. Birincisi, Ramazan-ı şerif bayramıdır. 0 da orucun ikmâl edilip tamamlanmasıyla terettüp eden bayramdır. Oruç, İslâm'ın rükünlerinden üçüncü rüknü ve İslâm'ın üzerinde bina edildiği şartlardandır. Müslümanlar farz olan Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu tamamladıkları zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden mağfiret ve rahmeti icâbettirirler. Ve cehennem azabından azad olurlar. Zira Ramazan-i şerif orucu, geçmiş ve gelecek olan günahların mağfiret olmasını gerektirir. Kurban Bayramı (Her sene tekrar eden) ikinci bayram ise kurban bayramıdır. Kurban bayramı, iki bayramın en büyüğü ve en faziletlisidir. Kurban bayramı haccm ikmâli üzerine tertip edilmiştir. Hac, İslâm'ın dördüncü rüknü (şartı ve) İslâm'ın üzerinde bina kılındığı bir farzdır. Müslümanlar, haclarını tamamladıkları zaman; günahları mağfiret kılınır. Hac, arefe günü kemâle erer. Arefede vakfe, haccın en büyük rüknüdür. Rivayet olundu: Enes (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Medine-i münevvereye geldiklerinde, Medineülerin iki bayramı vardı. O bayram günlerinde Medineliler oynuyorlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Medinelilere buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin için bu iki bayrama karşılık, kendilerinden daha hayırlı olan, Ramazan-ı şerif ve Kurban bayramı ile değiştirdi..." Buyurdu. Ümmet, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanından bu güne kadar, inkar etmeksizin ve tereddüt etmeksizin bayram olarak edâ etmişlerdir. En Büyük Bayram Bu dünya bayramları, âhiret bayramlarını hatırlatır. Denildi: Dünyada müslümanlann bayramı olan her gün âhirette, cennette de müslümanlann bayramıdır. Cennette insanlar, bayramlarda Rablerinin ziyareti için toplanırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, de cennette Cuma günü kullarına tecelli eder. Rabbi Görme "Mezîd günü" ki o kurban ve Ramazan-ı şerif bayramı günleridir. Cennet ehli o günlerde ziyaret için toplanırlar. Bu cennet ehlinden avamlar içindir. Amma havas ise, her gün onlar için bayramdır. Havas ise günde iki kere, sabah ve akşam Rablerini ziyaret ederler. Ehassü'l-havâs ise, her nefes onlar için bayramdır. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden "Yâ Allah! Ey bizim yegâne rabbimiz! Bize semâdan bir mâide İndir..." Sırlar ve hakikat sofrasını indir, inayet semâsından üzerinde hidâyet yiyecekleri olduğu halde inen esrar dolu sofralar... "Bizim için olur." Hak ehli sıdk-u samimiyet erbabı için olur. "Bir bayram," Onunla sevinecek ve ferahlanacak yap. "Hem evvelimiz, hem âhirimiz için," İlk ve son nefesimiz için... Çünkü hakikat erbabı nefeslerinin başını ve sonunu murâkebe altına alırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yükselmek ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine rağbet etmek için... Nefsin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yükselmesi kendileri için bayram olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle bareber hüviyeti olmak kendileri için bayramdır. Farîsî olarak buyurulduğu gibi; "Sofular için her vakit iki bayram vardır." Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın Dini Tevhîd Diniydi Yüce Meali: Hem Allah buyurduğu vakit: -"Ey Meryem'in oğlu îsâ! Sen mi dedin o insanlara "Beni ve yanında iki ilâh edinin" diye?" - Hâşâ!" der. "Münezzeh sübhansin yârab! Benim için hak mayan bir sözü söylemem bana yakışmaz. Eğer söyledimse elbette malûmundur. Sen benim nefsimdekini bilirsin, ben ise senin zâtindakini bilmem. Şüphesiz ki, sen allâmü'l-guyûbsun. Sen bana ne emrettinse, ben onlara ancak onu söyledim. Hep, "Rabbim ve rabbınız Allah'a kulluk edin" dedim ve içlerinde bulunduğum müddetçe üzerlerinde şâhid İdim. Vaktâ ki, beni içlerinden aldın, üzerlerinde murâkıb ancak sen kaldın ve zâten sen her şeye şâhidsin. Eğer onlara azap edersen, şüphe yok ki, senin kullarındırlar ve eğer kendilerine mağfiret kılarsan, yine şüphe yok ki, sen azîz, hakimsin. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Hem Allah buyurduğu vakit: "Ey Meryem'in oğlu îsâ!" Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, İsa aleyhisselâm'a; kâfirleri azarlamak ve İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kulluk ikrarıyla âhirette Kâfirleri, bütün insanların huzurunda susturacak olan kavl-i şeriflerini hatırlat! Onlara ibâdeti emretti ve Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Sen mi dedin o insanlara "Beni ve anamı iki ilâh edinin?" "Edinmek," fiilinin ikinci mefûlüdür. "Allah'ın yanında (berisinde,)" "Beni edinin," fiilin failinden hâldir. Sanki şöyle denildi: "Beni ve annemi birer ilâh edinin" yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ulûhiyetini ve ma'bûdiyetini tecâvüz ederek, ma'budlar edinin... İsa Aleyhisselâm ile annesinin ma'bûd edinmesinden murad, ikisinin noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmak suretiyle ilâh edinmektir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"İnsanlardan kimi de Allah'tan beride birtakım sınarlar ediniyorlar da, onları Allah sever gibi seviyorlar." Çünkü onlardan hiçbir kimse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ulûhiyetini nefyederek, sadece İsa Aleyhisselâm ve hazret-i Meryem'in ulûhiyetini söyler değiller... (Yani onlar, Allah'ın ulûhiyetiyle beraber, İsa Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i Meryem'in ulûhiyetini söylerler...) Bundan maksat, kavlin nefsini inkar etmek değil; belki onu söyleyen (İsa Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Meryem'in ulûhiyetini söyleyenleri) azarlamaktır. Bundan dolayı mübtedâ'dan sonra istifham harfi geldi. Onun için üs "böylece" denilmedi. Zira bu kavlin nefsini (kendini) inkârdır. Ebû Suûd Efendiden.. Mevlâ Ebû Suûd (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kelamın aslının medân, yakînî söz ve istifham kaili tayin için değildir. Beyan edilen kullanma üzere mübtedâ hemzesinin kullanılmasından akla ilk gelen bu olduğu gibi... Ve şu kavl-i şerif buna delâlet eder: "Dediler: 'Sen mi yaptın bunu ilâhlarımıza yâ İbrahim?!" Bunun benzerleri çoktur. Belki bu tayakkun üzerinedir. 0 da edinmek ve tayin için olan istifhamdır. 0 da Aleyhisselâm'ın emriyledir. Ve kendilerinin nefsi tarafından emirdir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: (2/465) -Siz mi saptırdınız kullarımı, yoksa kendileri mi yolu kaybettiler?' der." Ebû Suûd Efendinin açıklamaları sona erdi. Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden... İstifham'dan sonra isbât nefiydir, nefiyden sonra istifham isbât olduğu gibi... Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" Yani; "Ben sizin Rabbinizim," demektir. Isbâtta nefyin benzeri şudur: -"Bir ilâh mı var Allah'la beraber?" Yani: "Allâhü Teâiâ ile beraber bir ilâh yoktur," de¬mektir. Manâsı: Sen insanlara, beni ve annemi Allah'tan gayri birer ilâhlar edinin, demedin. Lakin onlar cehaletleri sebebiyle senin ta'zîminden dolayı hatta tard edip, seni medhetmekte hadlerini tecâvüz ettiler... Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Beni medhetmekte ileri gitmeyin; Hıristiyanlar, Meryem oğlu fsa Aleyhisselâm'ı çok övmede ileri gittikleri gibi..." Te'vilât-i Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Hıristiyanlan Azarlamak Sual: Eğer sen; "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın böyle bir şey söylemediğini bildiği halde, böyle bir suâli sormasının hikmeti nedir?" desen... Cevâp: Derim ki: Bu İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmini azarlamak ve bu makalenin emrine tazim içindir... Şeyh Ebû Revk (r.h.) buyurdular: Isa Aleyhisselâm bu hitabı işittikleri zaman, bütün mafsalları çözüldü, cesedindeki bütün kılların köklerinden bir kan pınarı kaydı. Kıyamette Kâfirler Bu hitabın zahiri her ne kadar Isa Aleyhisselâm'a ise de hakikatte bu hitap, (Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın kâfir olan) ümmetinedir. Zira sünnetüliah, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kıyamet günü kâfirlerle konuşmaması ve onlara bakmamasıdır... (Onun için bu şekilde Hıristiyanlara hitap edildi....) "Dedi:" Sanki: "O zaman Isa Aleyhisselâm ne dedi?" diye soruldu. (Bu mukadder suâle cevap için buyuruldu:) "Münezzeh sübhansın yâ rab!" Tesbîh'in ismidir. Seni sana yakışmayan noksan sıfatlardan ve bunu söylemekten tenzih ederim. Veya senin hakkında böyle noksan şeyleri söylemekten tenzih ederim. "Benim için hak olmayan bir sözü söylemem bana yakışmaz." Benim için hak ve gerçek olmayan bir sözü söylemem doğru olmaz ve bana yakışmaz. Eğer ben söyledimse," Bu sözü, "Elbette elbette sen biliyorsun." Çünkü ben, bu sözü söylemeye kaadir olamam; ancak sen onu içime vermen ve bana söyleme gücü verirsen söyleyebilirim. Bu da sen "ol" kavl-i şerifinle olur. Öyle bir söz eğer benden sadır olmuş ise, mutlak ve katiyetle senin ilmini gerektirir. İlmin intifası o sözün sadır olmadığını gösterir. Zira şu kesin bir gerçektir ki; lâzımın olmayışı melzûmün olmayışını gerektirir... "Sen benim nefsimdekini bilirsin," Ben (sana karşı) içimde hiçbir şeyi saklayamam... Benim gizlediklerim senin malumundur. "Ben ise senin zâtındakini bilmem." Ben senin malûmatından gizlediklerini bilmiyorum... Müşâkaie Sanatı Burada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gizlediği şeyler, senin zâtmdakiler," kavl-i şerifıyle onun malûmatı diye tabir olundu. Bu, "Sen benim nefsimdekini bilirsin," kavl-i şerifinde, sohbette vuku bulan "müşâkeie" içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ İçin Zât Kelimesi Çünkü insanların bilgileri, suretlerinin kendi için resmedilmiş manâsında kendi nefsinde gizlidir. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin malûmatı bunun tersinedir ve böyle değildir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi huzurî'dir. O'nun zatından hiçbir suret ve hiçbir şey kesilmez. Onun için Allâhü Teâlâ için nefs kelimesini akla gelen manâsında kullanmak sahih değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ Gayiblara Vakıftır Olan ve olacak şeyleri bilen sadece Allah'tır. "Şüphesiz ki, sen allâmü' "Sen bana ne emrettinse, ben onlara ancak onu söyledim." Nefıyle kendisinden sorulan şeyi, kendisine delâlet eden şeyi takdîm ettikten sonra tasrih ve beyan etmektedir. Yani: Ben onlara ancak senin bana emrettiğini emrettim, demektir. Gerçekten denildi ki: "ben söylemedim," kavl-i şerifi, nüzel bir edeP ve varid olan muvafık ve edebe riâyet ederek, denilmiştir... "Hep, "Rabbım ve rabbıniz Allah'a kulluk edin" (dedim.)" "Onu" zamirindeki manâyı tefsir etmektedir. kavi ile emredileni tefsir ve tasrih etmektedir. "Sen bana ne emrettinse..." kavl-i şerifinde bulunanı tefsîr etmemektedir. Çürkü bu kavl'in mefûlibih sarihidir. Takdiri: Ancak sen bana emrettiysen, ben onu söyledim, lafzıyla o senin sözün olan; "Rabbım ve rabbınız Allah'a kulluk edin" dedim, demektir. ' "Ve ben onların üzerlerinde şâhld idim," Gözetleyici olup, onların hallerini gözetliyor ve onları senin emirlerin doğrultusunda amele sevkediyordum. Onları sana muhalefet etmekten menediyordum. Veya onlardan kâfir ve imân üzere olan kişilerin hallerini müşahede etmekteydim... "İçlerinde bulunduğum müddetçe...' Onların içinde bulunduğum müddetçe... "Vaktâ ki, benî içlerinden aldın..." Sen, beni onların içinden kendine kabzettiğin ve beni göğe kaldırdığında ise; "üzerlerinde murâkıb ancak sen kaldın..." Sadece sen... Senden başkası değil, onların amellerinin üzerine hafız ve murâkıb sensin... Sen muhalefetten ismetten (korunmasını) istediğin kimseyi, delâletle ve peygamberleri Söndermek ve âyetleri göndermekle onun üzerine tenbih ederek, muhalefetten menettin. Ve sapıtan dalâlete düşenler ise, rezil ve rüsvây oldular. Onun için de dediklerini de dediler... "ve Zâten sen her şeye şâhidsin!" Ona muttalisin. Onun için murâkıbsın. "şehid" kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. Takdîm, fasıla (âyet sonlarına) riâyet içindir... "Eğer onlara azap edersen, şüphe yok ki, senin kullarındırlar..." Sen kullarına (azabı hak edenlere) azab edersin. Mâlikü'l-mutlak {mutlak olarak mâlik oian zatın mülkünün üzerinde tasarruf etmesinde ve) mülkünde yaptıklarına asla itiraz edilmez. Bunda onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayriye ibâdet ettikleri cihetten (ve ma'budü) değiştirmelerinde azaba müstahak olduklarına tenbih . vardır. (2/456) kendilerine mağfiret kılarsan, yine şüphe yok ki, sen azîz, hakîmsin." Bundan ne acziyet ve ne de kabahat (çirkin görmek) yoktur. Azab ve Mağfiret Zira muhakkak ki sen, sevap vermeye ve sevap işlemeyen kişiye de azab vermeye kadir ve kuvvet sahibisin. Sen ancak bir hikmet ve doğrulukla azab edersin. Her cürmün bağışlanması muhakkak ki güzeldir. Eğer cürümlerinden ve günahlarından dolayı azab olunursa, adalet edilmiş olur. Eğer mağfiret edersen, fazl-ü kereminle muamele etmiş olursun. Müşriklere Mağfiret Yok Sual: Eğer sen: "Müşriklere mağfiretin olmadığı şirki vucûdü hasebiyle katiyyetie sabit ve müşrike azap olunması da katiyyetle vardır. Buna nazaran, her bir şeyin kendi tarafından vucûdü ve ademi (olmaması) caiz ve vukuu muhtemel olan bir şey hakkında "eğer" şart harfinin kullanılmasının manâsı nedir?" Cevap: Derim ki: Müşrikte şirkin bulunmasıyla beraber, güfrân ve affedilmesinin katiyyetle nefyedilmesiyledir. Akıl cihetinden nefyedilmesinin caiz olması değildir. Bundan her ikisinde "e-ğer" şart harfinin kullanılmasının caiz olması sahihtir. Zira mücerred zatî imkanda kullanılması sahihtir ve caizdir. Denildi: Tereddüt, iki fırkaya nisbetledir. "Eğer onlara azap edersen," kavl-i şerifinin manâsı, onlardan kâfir olanlara azap edersen, demektir. "Ve eğer kendilerine mağfiret kılarsan," kavl-i şerifinin manâsı da. onlardan imân edenleri mağfiret kılarsan, demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'in Ağlaması Rivayet olundu: Bu âyet-i kerime indiği zaman. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, o geceyi ibâdetle ihya etti. O gece kıyam ediyor, oturuyor ve secde ediyordu. Sonra buyurdular: -"Ya Rabbi! Ümmetimi Ümmetim!" diye yalvardı. Ağladı. Bunun üzerine Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi: -"Allâhü Teâlâ sana selâm okuyor ve sana buyuruyor: Ümmetin konusunda elbette seni râzî edeceğiz ve sana kötülük edip seni üzmeyiz buyurmaktadır Sâdıklar Yüce Meali: Allah buyurur ki: "Bu, işte sâdıklara sadâkatlerinin fayda vereceği gündür. Onlara, altından ırmaklar akar cennetler var; ebediyyen içlerinde kalmak üzere onlar..." Allah onlardan razı olmuş, onlar da Allah'tan razı... İşte, o fevz-i azîm bu.119 Allah'ındır bütün o göklerin ve yerin ve bunlarda ne varsa hepsinin mülkü... Ve O, her şeye kadîr, dâima kadirdir...120 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Allah buyurur ki:" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın cevâbının akabinde onun doğruluğuna işaret ederek buyurur. Sâdıkların hallerinin beyânının zımninde İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın sıdkıyet (ve. doğruluğuna) işaret ederek buyurur. Çünkü İsa Aleyhisselâm da sâdıkların zümresindendir. "Bu, işte" Kıyamet günü, elemektir. Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâ ma ba'diise haberidir. "Sâdıklara sadâkatlerinin fayda vere¬ceği gündür..." Fayda verecek olan sadakattan murad, dünyada olan sadakattir. Çünkü kişiye menfaat veren şey, mükellef halinde iken yaptığı şeylerdir. Kıyamet günü, cinayetini itiraf eden, bir caniye bu itirafı ve doğru söylemesi kendisine asla fayda vermeycektir. Yine dünyada cinayetini itiraf eden bir caniye bu itirafı ve doğru söylemesi kendisine fayda vermez. Zira buradaki sadakat, herkesin herhangi bir konudaki doğru söylemesi değildir. Belki bu sadakat, din işlerinde (doğruluk üzerine olmak) ve en din işlerinin en büyüğü olan ve bizimde sadedinde olduğumuz; Tevhîd, Şeriat, Ve kendilerine taalluk eden hükümlerinde sadakattir. Doğru konuşan peygamberleri tasdik etmektir. Doğruluğa davet edenler. Peygamberleri tasdik eden ümmetler... 7-Akâid ve amel cihetinde peygamberlere inanan kişilerdir... tından ırmaklar akar cennetler var; ebediyyen içlerinde kalmak üzere onlar..." Sanki (mukadder bir sual ile) denildi: -"Menfaat olarak sâdık kişilere ne vardır?" Denildi ki: -"Onlar için daimî bir cennet, ebedî bir sevap var. İşte büyük kurtuluş, fevz-ü necat budur. "ebed" kavl-i şerifi, yani ebede kadar, demektir. "ebediyen," kavl-i şerifinin tekididir. Yani Farisî olarak: "Zaman olur, bunlar sona ermezler (yani bu nimetler hiçbir zaman nihayet bulmaz)..." demektir. Allah'ın Rızâsı "Allah onlardan razı olmuş," Taat sebebiyle, "Ve onlar da Allah'tan razı oldular..." Keramet ve rıdvân'a nail olmakla... Cennetler üzerine zâid olan feyz ve nâiliyettir... Onun ötesi ve sonucu yoktur. Bunun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: İşte, " Yani rıdvân'a nail olmak... "Fevz-i azîm'dir." Yani geniş ve büyük kurtuluştur. Fevz'in hakikati, murada nail olmaktır. Fevzin büyüklüğü, kurtuluşun kendisine taalluk ettiği matlûbun sânının büyüklüğü içindir. O da, ötesinde, hiçbir matlûp, arzu ve istek bulunmayan Allah'ın rızâsıdır. Mülk Allâhındır "Allah'ındır bütün o gök¬lerin ve yerin ve bunlarda ne varsa hepsinin mülkü..." Hakkın tahkiki ve Hıristiyanların yalanlarına tenbih ve Hıristiyanların Isa Aleyhisselâm ile annesi hakkında inandıkları fesadı beyan etmektedir. Yani göklerin ve yerin mülkü hâsseten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinindir; akıllılar ve diğerlerinden... O mülkünde istediği gibi tasarruf eder, 1- İcâdeder, 2- Ademiyet verir (fânî kılar...) 3- Öldürür, 4- Diriltir. 5- Emreder, 6- Nehyeder, 7- Var eder 8- Yok eder.. Bütün bunları yapmada hiçbir şey (ve kimse) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine müdâhele edemez... Ve O, her şeye kadîr, dâima ka¬dirdir..." 1- Kudretinde baliğdir. 2- Kudretinin sonu yoktur. 3- Acziyetten münezzehtir. 4- Za'fıyetten münezzehtir. 5- Mukaddestir. 6- Mübarektir. 7- Yücedir. 8- Noksan sıfatlardan temiz ve mühezzehtir... Şirk Koşanlar Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Bir kimse halkına mâlik olamaz... Helak olacaktan başkası ise ona şirk koşamaz. Allah mülkünde Bir'dir. Allah'ın benzeri ve ortağı yoktur. Kullara O'ndan başka kudret ve kuvvet sahibi yoktur." Yafan ve Riya Bil ki bu âyet-i kerime. -"Allah buyurur ki: "Bu, işte sâdıklara sadâkatlerinin fayda vereceği gündür. Onlara, altından ırmaklar akar cennetler var; ebediyyen içlerinde kalmak üzere onlar..." Allah onlardan razı olmuş, onlar da Allah'tan razı... İşte, o fevz-i azîm bu..." sâdık olup doğru söyleyen kişilere kıyamet gününde sadakatlannın menfat vereceğini dile getirdi. Fakat kıyamet günü, yalan ve riyakârlık hiçbir surette sahibine menfaat ve fayda sağlamaz. (2/467) Zâhid Görünüp... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Ey gönül! Kurtuluş yolu için, Hayra delâlet etmekteyim! İşleme! Fıskve gösterişi... Zühd döşeyip, zahid olarak görünürken... Doğruluk Aklı kişiye düşen vazife, sıdk (ve doğruluk) yolunda çalışmaktır. Çünkü imândan sonra doğruluk kişiyi, ihsana çeker; imândan önce doğruluk da kişiyi imâna çeker.... Hikâye (Hıristiyan Genç) ibrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretlerinden hikâye olundu ... İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri, sefere çıkmak istediği zaman, hiçbir kimse onun nereye gideceğini bilmezdi. Kendisi de nereye gideceğini hiç kimseye söylemezdi. Sefere çıkacağı zaman (ciddî bir hazırlık yapmaksızın) su kabını alır ve hemen yola çıkıp yürürdü... Hâmid el-Esved (r.h.) buyurdular: Bir keresinde onunla beraber mescid'te bulunuyorduk. Su ibriğini aldı ve yürümeye başladı. Ben de onun ardına takılıp yürüdüm. Kâdisiye'ye vardığımızda bana; -"Ey Ahmed! Nereye gidiyorsun?" diye sordu. Ben de; -"Efendim, senin çıkmanla ben de çıktım.... (Sen nereye gidersen ben de oraya giderim...) 0: -İnşallahü Teâlâ ben Mekke-i mükerremeye gitmek istiyorum!" dedi. Ben de; -İnşaliahü Teâlâ ben de Mekke-i mükerremeye gitmek istiyorum!" dedim. Birkaç gün sonra, bize bir genç katıldı. Bizimle beraber bir gece ve gündüz yürüdü. Bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine bir kere olsun bile secde etmedi. Ben ibrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretlerine yaklaştım ve ona: -"Bu genç! Namaz kılmıyor!" dedim. Bunun üzerine oturdular. Ve: -"Ey genç! Sana ne oluyor, neden namaz kılmıyorsun? Halbuki namaz, senin üzerine hacdan daha vacib (farz)dır," dedi. O genç: -"Ey şeyh! Benim üzerime namaz farz değildir!" dedi. Ben; -"Sen Müslüman değil misin?" diye sordum. O; -"Hayır!" dedi. Sordum: -"Peki sen nesin?" 0: -"Ben Hıristiyanım!" dedi. (Peki neden bize takıldın? 0:) -"Lakin benim Hıristiyanlıktaki işaretim tevekküldür. Nefsim bana, tevekkül haline erdiğini iddia etti. Fakat ben nefsimi, iddia ettiği şeyde yani tevekkülde tasdik etmedim. Ta ki onu, ma'bûd'tan başka hiçbir varlığın mevcut olmadığı bu çöle çıkarttım ki, içimde bulunanı dışarıya çıkartayım ve hatırıma gelenleri imtihan edeyim!!!" dedi. İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri ayağa kalkıp yürüdüler ve buyurdular: -"Bırak onu seninle gezsin! O Hıristiyan genç bizimle yürüdü....Ta ki Merv vadisine vardık. İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri üstündeki (deri) elbiseyi çıkarıp su ile yıkadı ve temizledi. Sonra oturdu. Ve ona sordu: -"Adın nedir?" 0; -"Abdulmesîh" dedi. İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri ona: -"Ey Abdulmesîh! Burası. Mekke'nin girişidir. Harem bölgesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, senin benzerin olan kişilere buraya girmeyi haram kıldı. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Ben hemen Müslüman oldum. Güsül abdesti aldım ve ihrâm'a girdim, işte bu gün ben seni arıyorum... Bu hadise üzerine İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri bana döndüler ve: -"Ey Hamid! Bak! Hıristiyanlıktaki sıdkiyet ve doğruluk, sahibini nasıl İslâm'a getirip kendisine hidâyet nasip ettirdi!!!" Sonra biz, onunla arkadaşlık ettik. Ta ki fakirler (sofular) arasında ölünceye kadar.... Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona rahmet etsin... Selâm Olsun Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Ey o bütün imân edenleri Müşrikler bir pislikten ibarettirler. Artık bu yıllarından sonra Mescid-i Harâm'a yaklaşmasınlar. Eğer yoksulluktan korkarsanız, Allah sizi fazlından zenginleştirecektir İnşaallah. Her halde Allah alîm'dir, hakîm'dir." Senin nefsinden keşf olunmasını istediğin şey, senin için ortaya çıktı. Mekke'ye girmekten sakın! Eğer seni Mekke-i mükerremede görürsek, seni oradan çıkarırız... Hamid el-Esved (r.h.) buyurdular: Biz onu orada terk ettik ve Mekke'ye girdik... Vakfe yerine çıktık. Biz Arafatta otururken, birden onunla karşılaştık. Üzerinde iki elbise olup (ihrama girmiş bir halde) insanların yüzlerini araştırıyordu. Hatta gelip üzerimizde durdu. İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretlerinin yanıbaşına oturup, onun başını öptü. İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri o gence: -"Ey Abdulmesîh ne oldu sana?" dedi. O: -"Heyhat! Dedi. Bu gün ben, Mesîh (Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın) kendisine kul olduğu zâtın kuluyum... " İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri ona: -"Hadiseni (başından geçenleri) bana anlat?" dedi. O: -"(Sizin ayrılışınızdan sonra) ben yerimde oturdum. Bir hacı kafilesi geldi. Ben de Müslüman kılığına girerek kalktım. Sanki ihrâmli imişim gibi davrandım. Bir zaman sonra gözüm Ka'beye Çarptı. (Beytüllahı gördüm)... O anda benim yanımda (inancımda) İslâm dininden başka bütün dinler, izmihlale uğradı (ve silindiler...) Selâm olsun, her sâdıktan sâdât'a.... (Ululara ve silsile-i sâdât'a...) Selâm olsun, vecd sahibine, Her âşıktan... Selâm olsun, sahlv sahibi uyanıklara, Her gafil sarhoştan... (Sekr sahibi kimselerden...) Selâm olsun, her türlü külfetten kurtulanlara... Selâm olsun ölümünden önce ölenlere... Selâm olsun, göçmeden önce göçenlere.... Allâhım bizeleri, kurtulanlardan eyle! Çünkü gerçekten bizler, muhtaç olanların zümresindeyiz. Âmine yâ Muîn! Mâide sûresi, içinde bulunan fâidelerle beraber bitti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerimize bol bol gelen nimetlerine hamd olsun. Salât (ü selâm) Allah'ın resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ve ehlinin üzerine olsun, çoğalan salât olarak.... Bu (Mâide sûresinin bitimi) bin yüz (1100) yılının Muntazam Muharrem ayının üçünde sona erdi. inşallah bunu El-En'âm sûresi takip edecektir. Ruhu'l-Beyân Tefsirinden ikinci cilt tamam oldu. Ruhu'l-Beyân tefsirinin ikinci cildinin tercümesi 15 Cemâziye'l-âhir 1425yılında gece saat 1.30da tamam oldu. Bu tercümeyi müyesser ve nasıp eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sonsuz hamd-ü senalar olsun. Ömer Faruk Hilmi Tashih 22 Şaban 1425 Saat 00. 03 (A. Dedeoğlu)